The Prefect and the Prankster
by Tecumseh Dean
Summary: George knows that he and Ella, the mysterious, dragon-loving, Ravenclaw prefect are perfect for each other. She finds him annoying, but he is determined to woo her before graduation. Starts in their 6th year and follows after grad. GW/OC, obvi AU
1. Prologue

Ella tried not to groan when she saw him approach her table. The library was supposed to be her safe haven, where no one could bother her, disrupt her, or even enter her thoughts as she completed her work. But here he was, ready to bother her, ready to sit at her table, ready to distract her, to enter her safe haven. Furrowing her brow, she gripped her quill tighter between her fingers, and attempted to keep her train of thought on the differences between the proper techniques to care for grindylows and Cornish pixies. If it hadn't been so utterly boring, and so utterly easy (Hagrid hated assigning parchments to his Advanced students, but Dumbledore enforced that they at least had one parchment every few weeks, so Hagrid usually assigned boring and simple parchments, although Ella would had preferred more interesting ones….)

She bit her lip when she realized she was no longer focusing on her parchment as she should be and tried not to groan (again) when she realized she still had half an inch to write. Her musings made her almost forget that _he_ had sat down at her table.

Almost.

He sat there for a few minutes without saying a word. He took out his own parchment quietly, twirling his quill between his fingers silently, staring at her from underneath his lashes. He started to smile when he saw her bite her lip. She was always doing that around him. And although it was seen as a nasty habit for some people, he found it almost endearing. She did it when she was angry and annoyed, when she tried to focus on something, when she was daydreaming during class (which was rarely. She was your typical Ravenclaw, always paying attention, always taking copious notes).

He coughed. When she didn't look up, he smiled and whispered, "Working on your parchment for Hagrid?"

She looked up, her clear hazel eyes glaring at him. He smiled, knowing she was trying to intimidate him, and even she knew she wasn't succeeding. "I _was_, Weasley, until you disrupted me."

George smiled, "You're almost done, and so am I, so we can swap if you want –"

"No, Weasley, thanks, but no thanks. This wasn't that hard, and I'm doubt Hagrid will be worried about my grammar." She looked back down at her parchment, "And I'm not going be giving you the answers."

George laughed, "Ah, Miss Wilson, you doubt my intelligence? Am I not in the library with a completed parchment for class tomorrow?"

Ella raised an eyebrow, but didn't look up, "Please leave me alone, Weasley, or I will be forced to yell 'Troll' and dock points from Gryffindor."

George didn't say anything else, but he didn't make a move to leave either. He held his quill poised over his parchment, but he continued to watch her. She wasn't the prettiest of girls, nor the friendliest, especially to George, but he couldn't get over his infatuation with her; she had this mysterious aura, this peculiar hold over him that he hadn't been able to shake for six months, ever since she had caught him and Fred attempting to prank Filch. Instead of giving them detention, she had smirked and said softly, "He deserves it," and winking finished, "I never saw you." Ever since than, George had 'attempted to woo' the maroon-haired Ravenclaw prefect.

He watched her now as she scrunched her nose slightly as she tapped her fingers lightly on the tabletop, trying to finish a sentence. She was very fair, and had an odd splash of freckles over the bridge of her nose that didn't quite fit with her complexion, eyes or hair color. Her hair color in general was very odd, and George was quite aware that she had been teased for it, just as all the Weasley's had been. But as he watched her now, the way the low lights of the library reflected off her hair, he couldn't help but think it beautiful.

She was well aware that he was watching her. And it annoyed her to no end. He had never bothered her in the library before, and that frustrated her to no end. He pestered her in class, in Hogsmeade, during meals, during frees. He'd ask her on dates, to study, to help with pranks, to beg her to lighten up, to tell her how beautiful she was, but he was never serious. Or at least that's what she told herself. He always had a playful smile or a smirk, and she knew he couldn't be serious.

But it seemed that no matter how many times she rejected him, no matter how many times she refused him, told him to shut his face or she'd kick his arse, he'd continue.

So when he started to talk to her again, she looked up, her clear hazel eyes almost blazing. "Weasley, I _will_ dock points."

George scoffed, "Please, Wilson, you'd never –"

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking the library and talking back to a prefect," she gathered her things up quickly and stood up, smirking. "Who's laughing now, _Weasley_?"

George watched open-mouthed as she sauntered out of the library, completely in disbelief. She had _never_ taken points or even given him a detention, and yet, now she had. Shaking his head, he gathered his own things. He had finished his parchment long before and there was no other reason for him to be in the library anymore.

But a Weasley never gives up. He'd continue for as long as it would take to break her down. He was determined to figure her out, to figure out why a Ravenclaw prefect allowed the infamous Weasley twins to prank Filch. Why she loved Magical Creatures and Runes. Why she didn't have a boyfriend. And why she was so resistant to the infamous Weasley charm.

Ella frowned as she walked into the common room, throwing her things down on a chair so she could finish her parchment. She was mumbling loudly to herself and didn't hear her best friend cough until she was nearly right on top of her. "Uh, El, you all right?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ramona touched her shoulder. "Merlin, calm down! It's just me! You were bloody mumbling loud, what's up?"

Ella ran her fingers through her long maroon hair and quickly tied it back with an elastic, "Haven't finished my bloody parchment. Weasley was in the library."

Ramona rolled her bright green eyes and ran a hand through her short, blonde hair. "Ella, you're blowing this way out of proportion, okay?" She sighed at Ella's indignant look. "Please, this is ridiculous, Ella! You either need to ignore him so he'll leave you alone, you need to find a boyfriend or something, so he'll leave you alone, or you need to admit that you like him, and snog him. But you need to do _something_ because I can not take hearing about it anymore!" She took a breath, "Sorry, didn't mean to get so upset. But seriously. Figure it out, Ella."

Ella nodded, "Thanks, Ramona." Ramona nodded and gave her best friend a hug, "Don't take too long, get to bed soon, yea?"

Ella smiled and sat down to finish her parchment, but bite her lip, thinking about what Ramona said.

She didn't like him. She couldn't.

And anyway, what did they even have in common? He was the prankster who didn't care about school, and she was the prefect who wanted to be Head Girl.

--------------

A/N: Okay, so I have _some_ written, so I should be updating relatively quickly, but we'll see. It moves rather quickly, I think, but I want to hit some key points before George and Ella graduate and all that. This is kind of like your typical James/Lily story, but with George and a character of my own creation. I think maroon hair sounds beautiful, and I hope you do too!

Thanks for reading – please review!!


	2. I

Ella knew she needed to take Ramona's advice as the Yule Ball drew ever closer and her three year-mates, the ever-sensible Ramona included, became obsessive over what they were going to wear and who they were going to take. They (of course) already had their dresses picked out, but what were they to do with their hair? Their shoes? Their make-up? Ella tried to sympathize, but she was too concerned with her schoolwork, her prefect duties, and trying to ignore George Weasley.

He never failed to bother her _at least_ once a day, but usually more. He sat as close to her as he possibly could during classes, and was even frequenting the library more often, much to her chagrin. But he had yet to ask her to the Yule Ball, something she was more than thankful for.

That was, until he asked her three weeks before the ball.

Ramona had been asked by Steve, a 7th-year Ravenclaw who had been 'chatting her up' as Suze, one of their year-mates, put it since the beginning of term. Suze had been asked by two guys, and she was still weighing the pros and cons of each date. Clara hadn't been asked yet, but she was 'nearly positive' she'd go with Grant, one of her good friends from Hufflepuff whom she'd been harboring a secret crush for since first year. Ella sighed, not particularly caring if she even went to the ball at all, but she had a feeling that George would be asking her, sooner or later.

Thankfully, he asked her very discreetly, not in front of a lot of people, something almost uncharacteristic of the infamous Weasley twins. But this made her refusal all the more easier. George, however, was undeterred, and asked her again the very next day as they walked into Dark Arts together. She rolled her eyes and refused again. When she sat down next to Ramona, she groaned. Ramona was right, even when she _wasn't_ even speaking.

She needed to find a date. And quickly.

She was friendly with most of the Ravenclaws in her year and some of the 7th years. And she was friendly with some of the Hufflepuffs too, but she knew that there were only a few guys left who didn't have dates. She ran through a mental list, and asked Ramona what she thought of Javier, the quiet, ('yet smoldering' and 'brooding' as Suze and Clara had so helpfully interjected), 7th year Ravenclaw. She found him reading in the common room the same night she had turned down George for the second time, and approached him with a slight air of confidence. Javier was notorious in Ravenclaw for never actually striking up conversation.

"Hullo, Javier, what are you studying?"

He glanced up briefly from his heavy tome and Ella was surprised to see how the fire made the different browns and greens in his eyes dance. "Oh, hullo, Ella," he said quietly, "just brushing up on some Runes for the parchment I'll begin tomorrow."

Ella nodded and sat in the plush chair opposite him, taking out her own Runes book, "Is Runes your favorite?"

He shook his head, "I prefer Transfiguration, but Runes might be a close second," he hesitated and looked up at her again, his pink lips forming into a slight smile, "you like Runes?"

Ella grinned, feeling oddly comfortable around Javier, "Only after Magical Creatures, yea." Javier nodded and they both turned back to their books for a few minutes before Ella spoke up again with a burst of confidence. Javier would never laugh at her, even if he did reject her, so what was the harm in trying? "Javier, I was wondering if you had a date for the Yule Ball? I wasn't really planning on going, but you know how friends are," she trailed off slightly before continuing, "and only as friends, I mean. But it would be a way to get my friends off my back, and all that."

Javier looked up, a quizzical expression on his face: Ella swore she could see the gears turning in his head as he pondered her question. She knew he'd think it over for a few minutes: it seemed no Ravenclaw could ever make a rash decision, they always took a few minutes to think everything over. Before speaking, before dueling, before anything. Her older brother, a former Gryffindor, had told her it was the downfall of many a Ravenclaw: not being quick enough to the draw, always over thinking.

"Sure," Javier said slowly, "as friends?"

Ella grinned, "Thanks, Javier, that's great." Not wanting to seem rude, she curled her legs up under her body and leaned against the back of her chair, her book on her lap. And trying not to smile, she became absorbed in her book, satisfied that _now_ George Weasley would _finally_ leave her alone.

------------

George sighed dramatically as he plopped down on the floor next to Ron who was playing a game of Exploding Snap with Fred as Harry watched. "What happened, Forge?"

"Rejected, yet again, she threatened to ask someone else to make me stop asking her."

"Think she will?"

George sighed, "Probably, yea."

Ron looked up briefly from the game, "Who'd you ask?"

"Ella Wilson, Ravenclaw prefect."

Ron snorted and turned to Fred, "Did you get a date yet?"

Fred shook his head, eyes still on the game, "Not yet. You two got dates yet?"

Harry frowned, "Don't really know how to go about, you know…"

The twins laughed and Fred looked over to the portrait hole where Angelina, Alicia and Katie were walking in, "Oi! Angelina! Want to go to the dance with me?"

Angelina shrugged, "Why not, Weasley."

Ron and Harry blanched, but George laughed. "Alicia, got a date yet?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Only as friends, Weasley, don't get any ideas. I know about your undying love for that prefect."

George grinned, putting a hand on his heart, "How my date wounds me so!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him as she walked up the stairs with Angelina and Katie. The twins turned to Ron and Harry, "_That's_ how you do it."

"Bloody 'ell, you two are _mental_."

------------

Much to her relief, George didn't ask Ella to the ball again, but _did_ ask her with whom she was going. She answered him with a sly grin, and George couldn't help but smile at her near-pleasantness towards him. She _liked_ torturing him, liked being able to tell him she didn't want him, she had someone else, and George didn't know _what_ to think of this new discovery.

It was like every time he talked to her, he learned something new about her. And he loved it. It wasn't the chase, the constant 'wooing' that thrilled him, it was the learning something new that thrilled him. It was like opening a gift everyday. As soon as he learned one thing, there was something else that needed to be discovered: there was always mystery surrounding Ella Wilson, no matter how much he learned about her.

George bothered her less as the ball got closer. She was sitting with Javier more, talking with him between classes, laughing at his jokes. Or at least, that's what George saw. He tried not to grow angry and jealous, but he couldn't help himself. Who was this kid she was hanging around, and why was he so special?

Ella _knew_ that George was jealous. How could she not notice the glares he sent Javier? But what George didn't know was that it was all fake. Sure, Javier was pleasant enough, but Ella had to do all the work. Had to start conversations, had to make sure they continued. _She_ had to sit next to him at meals, find him in the library, in the halls. Javier wasn't ignoring her, but he wasn't finding the energy to talk to her. So when George saw Ella laughing, it was at a story that she had told Javier, trying to get him to laugh with her. Javier, of course, never laughed.

Ella grew frustrated with him as the ball approached. She complained only a few times to her year-mates, knowing that they were preoccupied with their own lives, but Clara _did_ gently point out to her that she had asked Javier as a friend.

"Am I not attractive enough or something? Or smart enough? I mean, I flirt with him, I'm _nice_ to him, I talk to him! The least he could do was say 'hi' to me in the halls!"

Ramona, of course, agreed with her best friend. And Suze, ever the help, suggested pinning him up against the wall and snogging the beejesus out of him. Ella shook her head, "No, no, it was only to get Weasley to leave me alone, and he _has_, so it's fine."

But try as she might, Ella could never completely convince herself it was fine. She _liked_ Javier: he was intelligent and he was nice enough (once prodded into conversation), that she couldn't help but wonder why he _didn't_ make a move to even talk to her, let alone snog her. George always had a nice word or compliment….

But she wouldn't let herself think that way. Weasley was an annoyance, a troublemaker who didn't care about his schoolwork, no matter how many times she saw him in the library, he was the polar opposite of her.

As the ball got closer, she found herself less irritated with Javier, but more so with herself. Why was she letting herself think like this? About boys? She didn't need a boyfriend or some boy telling her how beautiful she looked to feel validated. Hogwarts wasn't about finding boyfriends. It was about the education. She had to stop thinking and worrying about Javier (and George) and focus on her studies, on her prefect duties, on maintaining _friendships_, not romantic relationships.

She had her whole life to worry about those.

---------

"Ramona!" Ella laughed as her best friend raced around their dorm, searching for her left heel. Suze turned from the mirror where she was (yet again) re-applying her heavy, dramatic, _black_ eye make-up and laughed too. Clara adjusted her cleavage again, ignoring Ramona's hystericas, "Merlin, Grant better kiss me tonight or I'm going to be royally peeved."

Suze rolled her eyes at the petite brunette, as she twisted her jet-black, long locks into a low twist, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Clara, you can always kiss _him_."

Clara opened her mouth to express her indignation verbally, but Ramona spoke first, "Bloody hell, can you guys help me find my heel? Steve will be waiting for me!"

Ella rolled her eyes and reaching under Ramona's bed, pulled the shoe out, "This what you're looking for there, princess?" Ramona hugged her best friend tightly and slipping on her shoe, turned to all the girls, "Ella, I love you, I love you, I love you, now if you ladies are ready, we can go?"

Clara pouted, "Grant's meeting me down at the Great Hall – can I walk with you guys?"

Suze laughed, "Don't worry, Derek is meeting me down there too."

"You finally picked Derek over Bobby?"

Suze laughed again, opening the door, "If things don't go well with Derek, Bobby said he'd save me at least one dance. Now, come on, ladies, let's go have fun at the ball!"

Ella rolled her eyes, but realized that Ramona and Clara were just as excited as Suze. Sighing heavily, she followed her friends out the door, plastering a smile on her face. She had nothing to prove: not to Javier, not to George, not to any of the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Gryffindor boys, not even to herself.

He saw her as soon as she walked into the Hall. He was getting drinks for Alicia and him when he saw her. She walked in, not on the arm of her date, but merely walking next to him, behind that Ramona who she was always with, and her date. And her two year-mates (whatever their names were) in front of them. He didn't mean to stare at her, but he couldn't help it. He had never seen her out of her school robes wearing so _little_ clothing. She was wearing a cream colored dress that was more simple than her friends, and yet she looked absolutely amazing in it. The twinkling stars of the ceiling reflected off her hair, giving her face an unearthly glow. Her dark, maroon hair contrasted brilliantly with her pale shoulders, and George watched her tuck some loose strands that had come out of her messy bun behind her ear.

But than he looked at her face and he felt a glimmer of hope and a simultaneous tinge of sadness. Her lips were smiling, but her hazel eyes were sad. He felt terribly that he was pleased, but this boded well for him: she obviously did not like Javier, or she would have been on his arm when they arrived, and she would have been happy. Any girl that looked that beautiful should be happy.

Alicia thanked him for her drink when he returned, and turned back to her conversation with Katie and Lee. George tried to keep from grinning to much to himself, pleased that maybe there was still some hope for Ella and him, but as turned to look out at the dance floor, he saw her.

Laughing.

Dancing.

With _him_.

Not Javier, no she was dancing with someone else. And he couldn't get a very good look at the bloke, but he could see her eyes. And she wasn't as sad as she had been when she walked in to the ball.

Sticking a smile on his face, he turned back to his friends, and with a dramatic flourish, asked his date to dance.

She watched him as he danced with his date, who she thought was Alicia. She hated to admit to herself, but he looked bloody fantastic in his dark green dress robes.

But she swore to herself, that's all she would notice or think about him for the night. She couldn't think about George Weasley when she was here solely to have a decent time, dancing with…well, she couldn't remember his name, but she was going to have fun. And not think about George Weasley.

And his green eyes.

And his broad, Quidditch shoulders.

She shook her head and turned to try and listen to whatever her dancing partner was saying, trying to forget Weasley.

At least for the moment.

--------------

The next few days were utterly miserable for Ella. She had to hear about how _wonderful_ the ball was for everyone; how _perfect_ their dates were; how _romantic_ they were _after_ the dance, and how they planned on going to Hogsmeade. She tried not to small her cup of tea down as she finished her breakfast in the Hall with her year-mates and silently cursed Dumbledore for making a Hogsmeade trip the _day_ after the ball. Was he _really_ as crazy as they said he was?

She stayed quiet throughout breakfast, completely ignoring Javier who was sitting at the far end of the table. But it wasn't exactly difficult to ignore someone who wouldn't talk to you anyway.

She looked up sadly at Clara who had said something to her. "Sorry, what?"

"Didn't you have fun with Javier last night, Ella?"

Ella looked at her friend pointedly. Clara might have been smart in her studies, but common sense was one thing she did not possess. "Considering I'm not currently talking to him, nor is he even looking in my direction, I would say no, I did not have fun with Javier last night."

Suze shrugged and swallowed a hearty spoonful of her oatmeal, "Well what about any of the other boys, eh? Have fun with any of them?"

Ella rolled her eyes, "I had a fine time last night, yes, but not with anyone in particular."

Clara frowned, "But what happened with Javier? He's dreamy?"

Ramona bit back a grin as she looked at Ella who tried not to roll her eyes, "Yes, but he doesn't really converse very well, with, anyone really." She went to stand up, "I'm glad you all had fun last night," she managed to smile, "but I have a lot of things I need to get done today, and I'm not feeling particularly well, so I'm going to stay here today."

Ramona frowned, "You sure?"

Ella nodded and grabbed her bag, "Yea, I'll see you later. Have fun."

George looked up from his toast just as Ella was leaving the Hall. Feeling considerably worse now that he had seen her (even seeing her by herself did not make him feel any better), and so decided to skip out on Hogsmeade. Fred and Angelina were too close for his liking, and he had some studying and parchments he should catch up on so he could focus a little more on their burgeoning business endeavor.

---------

He strolled into the library later that morning and dumped his things on an empty table, not even bothering to look for Ella. She was probably at Hogsmeade with some guy, just like everyone else.

Ella looked up, grumbling when she heard someone dump the contents of their bag loudly on a table a few rows away. She tried not to groan to see it was George, and instead tried to hide behind her stack of books. He was the _last_ person who needed to see her alone in the library the day after the ball.

When she began to lose focus on her work, she stated to wonder why _he_ was here alone. Why wasn't he with Alicia? She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, thinking about George. Why was he so persistent in pursuing her anyway, and why did she miss it? What did he see in her that made him want to ask her out everyday? Was it one of his games that he created? Was she some sort of amusement for him? Or did he really, truly want to get to know her? She sighed, and before she could think twice, or even for a second more, she was walking over to his table.

As she approached it, she heard a faint tinkle of a laugh, the kind that only annoying blonde Muggle women in those terrible American comedies would make. As she peeked over one of the bookshelves, she saw _her_. The most annoying, obnoxious, beautiful Hufflepuff. She had long, blonde hair in perfect waves, and even though Ella couldn't see them now, she knew she had the prettiest sea-green eyes. And she was talking to George.

And Ella _knew_ he wouldn't be able to resist her charms; Jenna might only be a 5th year, but what Jenna wanted, Jenna got. And it seemed like today, Jenna wanted George.

Ella left the library shortly after that, knowing that the days of George trying to woo her were over, and thankful that the Christmas hols were only a few short weeks away.

---------

Ella had never been so relieved and excited for the holidays her entire six years at Hogwarts. Ramona, Clara and Suze were too caught up in their own lives to even notice how melancholy and grumpy Ella had become. She focused even more on her studies, and when she ran out of things to study for her classes, she did research on possible careers, talking with her Professors, writing letters, and of course, continuing her prefect duties. It seemed like every night she was doing rounds. She was even more determined to become Head Girl.

George, however, noticed the change in her mood, even though he tried not to. Jenna, who he admitted to his twin was _very_ attractive, and not entirely too annoying like most Hufflepuffs (Cedric Diggory excluded, of course), was shamelessly flirting with him. And since Fred was spending more time with Angelina, George threw caution to the wind, tried to forget about Ella (but did not admit defeat quite yet), and flirted back. They hadn't snogged _yet_, George didn't want to rush things, although Jenna didn't seem like the type of girl who would have minded. He continued to spend time on creating and inventing, but didn't mind the flirting in the halls.

He had found it odd, although he never brought it up again, that Jenna had become slightly angry when he had asked if Ramona was her sister, considering they shared the last name, were both blonde and looked slightly similar. "We're _half_ sisters," she had said and George could hear the strain in her voice, "we don't really get along." It had never crossed his mind that this might actually affect Ella since she was best friends with Ramona. Nor did he ever know that Ella had been planning on talking to him that day in the library….

So it was with great relief when she finally got off the train. It had been a long ride – she was forced to sit in a car with Ramona and Steve who whispered to each other the entire time while Ella attempted to read one of her Muggle novels. Thankfully, there had been no Weasleys on the train. Ella's hazel eyes scanned the platform, looking for either of her parents, when her eyes rested upon a very tall, very lanky, maroon-haired man. "John?" she nearly screeched, dropping her bags and running towards him.

He laughed, picking her up in a large hug. Neither were aware that many students and their parents were staring at the two people whose only similarity was their odd shade of hair color. John was tall, lanky and extremely tan with clear grey eyes while his (much) younger sister was petite and very pale with clear hazel eyes. John put her down, still laughing, "Ready to go, El?"

She grinned as he picked up her trunk and took her hand. Feeling like a kid again, she swung their joined hands, "You staying for whole hols?"

"Yes, I am, and no," he grinned, knowing what she was going to ask next, "I didn't bring a girl this time." He laughed, "Come on, Mum and Pop are waiting for us for dinner."

-------------

Please review! More to come!! Thanks!!


	3. II

The beginning of term started the same way it had ended, although Ella was significantly more cheery. Her holidays had been relaxing and refreshing: she had needed to see her family, to get away from the craziness that was Hogwarts. And she hadn't had time to think about Javier or George or any other boys. She spent most of her time with John since her parents (an electrician and a schoolteacher), were only able to take a few days off. She hadn't been able to spend this much time with just John in what felt like years: he was nearly 25 and lived in South America, traveling with a team of Cursebreakers, Wizard historians and archaeologists and was only able to take certain weeks off.

She might have been smiling as she walked down the halls, and wasn't taking as many rounds, but she still wasn't her usual self. She was pleased that her friends were all dating or close to it, but she hated that it was at her expense: they were still virtually ignoring her.

But she tried not to let it get to her. She still had her studies, her prefect duties to keep her occupied, as well as her excitement for the summer.

She was lost in thought in the library one evening during the third week of term when he sat down across from her. He grinned after a few moments, realizing that she was too absorbed in her studies to even notice he had sat at her table. And he could tell by the way she was biting her lip that, unlike when she was trying to _ignore_ him, she truly didn't know he was there. He made no moves to bother her, and instead took out his quill and a piece of very crumpled parchment to continue his current invention.

He and Fred had invented like madmen over break, having no other distractions. But George still had plenty of time to think about Jenna and Ella. And he had determined that while Jenna was a nice distraction, he was still mad about Ella.

She groaned softly in frustration, throwing her quill down on the table and rubbing her eyes. George took this opportunity to make his presence known: he hadn't meant to scare her nearly to death, however. Her hands flew from her eyes and she jumped slightly, "George! Merlin, what was that for?"

He tried not to grin – she had used his _given_ name. "Well, I've _been_ sitting here, trying to work and here you are, making _quite_ a scene."

She refrained from rolling her eyes and tried not to blush, "Sorry, it's just this _bloody_ potions parchment." She eyed his parchment slyly, "What are you working so diligently on?"

George tried not to grin – she was making pleasant conversation with him; but he put his hands over his parchment, trying not to blush. He couldn't let her know his and Fred's plans for their shop just yet… "Uh, nothing, um- you don't like Potions?"

She knew he was changing the subject, so she gave his hands one last glance before nodding. "Absolutely _hate_ it," she hesitated briefly before continuing. She was too excited about her summer plans to _not_ tell him. She hadn't been able to tell her friends yet because they were always too busy, always wanting to talk about themselves and their pseudo-boyfriends… "Well, none of my potential careers require Potions anyway," she continued, trying not to sound too excited.

George cocked his head, genuinely interested. He was going to learn more about her and he barely had to press. "What potential careers?"

Ella unknowingly leaned towards George, some of her hair falling out from her the ponytail she had haphazardly put up. But George noticed the maroon strands falling in front of her face, making the freckles on the bridge of her nose more pronounced. He noticed the way her clear hazel eyes that would have been boring on anyone else, danced and stared into his own eyes, unable to conceal her true excitement. "Well," she said slowly and George watched, entranced as her light pink lips curved slightly, "maybe a Runes decoder, work with magical creatures maybe…" she trailed off slightly, silently inviting to George to prompt her again.

"Wow," George said softly, "you've really given this a lot of though?"

Ella grinned and George lamented silently when she tucked her hair behind her ear only to lean closer. "John, my brother, is leading a team to Ecuador this summer, and he's letting me come along to study and maybe help out."

George grinned, her excitement infections, "Wow, Ella, that's fantastic."

She leaned back and tried not to blush, "Thanks," she sighed, "but I still have to get through Potions."

George didn't want to press his luck, but he couldn't help himself, "Well, I'm pretty good with Potions," he smiled mischievously, "I'm no Snape of course, but I like it okay."

"Really?" Ella cocked an eyebrow and pushed her parchment towards him, "What am I doing wrong?" she challenged.

She watched as his deep green-brown eyes quickly skimmed over the paper and she was surprised to see that he read so quickly. She was so lost in admiring his face (his freckles, the small scar beneath his hairline, his eyes, his light auburn hair), that she barely heard him when he started to explain her small error. "This is a really hard potion anyway, and you just overlooked an ingredient, a very common and slight mistake," he looked up, smiling, "considering you _hate_ Potions, you're not too shabby at it."

Ella smiled and took her parchment back, "I never said I was _bad_ at it," she smiled and asked him to explain to her again what she had missed. She nodded and couldn't help but admire the way he explained it to her: he didn't talk down to her, but he explained everything in a logical, intelligent way. Ella had never doubted that George Weasley was _dumb_, but to be shown that he was intelligent, that he really knew what he was talking about, despite his slacker façade, was a discovery Ella was surprised to have made.

She tried not to smile at the quizzical look on his face when he looked up. "Who knew that George Weasley, prankster and slacker extraordinary, was actually paying attention during his classes?" George laughed quietly so as not to disturb the others in the library, but she continued. "What _were_ you working on before I so rudely interrupted?"

George could not believe his luck. Not only had he managed to not scare Ella off, but he had helped her with Potions, discovered that she wanted to work with magical creatures or decipher runes, and she was now _flirting_ with him. What had he done for her to suddenly be so nice to him? "Uh," he paused and ran his hand through his hair, something he did when he was slightly nervous. "Well, it's sorta for _my_ future, potential career."

She continued to stare at him and when he didn't continue she waved her hand, "Well, do you want to share?"

George laughed, "Uh, well, we're not really telling anyone yet…"

"We, being you and your brother."

"Right," he looked at her again, and Ella could see he was fighting with himself. "Okay, look do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Ella grinned, "A secret, eh?"

George sighed, leaning towards her and looking around the library, "You promise?" She nodded enthusiastically, leaning closer to him too. "You have to promise to not get mad or patronize me or anything because you're a prefect and are automatically in the running for dreaded Head Girl."

"Oi, what do you mean –" she said indignantly, but George cut her off.

"Promise?" Ella nodded again. "Fred and I have been inventing and creating, testing on ourselves of course, not on any children," he sighed, "Granger has been harping on about that since day one, for our own joke shop we want to open one day." He waited for Ella's response. He expected a roll of her eyes, a heavy sigh, a reprimand. But he _wasn't_ expecting, was a grin.

"George, that's brilliant!"

"Wait, what?"

She laughed, sitting back in her chair, "Well, you and Fred are obviously talented pranksters, I mean, I've seen your handiwork, and," she moved his hands off his parchment, "from the looks of this, seems like you guys will give Zonko's competition."

George's mouth dropped, "You're seriously, _impressed_?"

Ella smiled and George couldn't help but pinch himself: he _must_ be dreaming. What had come over Ella? "Starting your own company? Sure, that's impressive," she smiled, "and you two are _obviously_ dedicated to your craft." She started to pack up her things, but turned to him again, "And if I _do_ become Head Girl, which I _would_ like, I better not catch you two wreaking _too_ much havoc," she thought for a moment, "unless of course, it's directed towards Filch." She stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "Thanks again for helping me with Potions."

"Night," George answered as she turned away. He grinned. And couldn't stop grinning, even when he was pulling closed his bed curtains. It had been a good day indeed.

---------------

George was determined to continue what had started with Ella in the library: he didn't know if he should call it "friendship", or simply "pleasant conversation", but whatever it was, he didn't want to ruin it. Wooing her was obviously not the way to go, so he decided to be friendly with her: make small talk, ask her questions about herself, ask for help with Runes. And he was _thrilled_ when she would return the conversation, not out of politeness. She was genuinely interested, wanting to know about Charlie and Bill, about the classes he _did_ like, his help with Potions.

They didn't talk everyday in depth, but they would at least explain quick pleasantries, exchanging quick greetings. Every few days they would "bump" into each other at the library, working and chatting.

And Ella was relieved when George made no moves to ask her out – she found him less annoying and intolerable when he wasn't showering her with flatteries. He talked with her, was interested in her life, unlike Javier had ever been…

She was thrilled too when Valentine's Day passed without any sort of romantic gesture or dramatic date-proposal. She had, however, steered clear of her year-mates that, not wanting to be subjected to their shrill cries or onslaught of roses. (Not that she was bitter or jealous or anything…)

She really thought she and George were getting along, making some real progress. That was, of course, until February 15th.

She was standing outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, reading one of the books she had borrowed Professor Davidson, her Runes professor, when she saw George walk towards her, his brother and his girlfriend behind him. He was only a few feet away when he was about to say hello, about to tease her about reading _before_ class when she should have been relaxing, when there was a loud, obnoxious cough behind him. George turned around quickly, but Ella saw her first. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized Mallory (or was it Maggie? Ramona had once lovingly referred to them as the Carbon Copy Twins, never bothering to remember the actual names of her half-sister's minions). "George?" the blonde asked, smacking her lips slightly as she chewed her Muggle gum, she looked utterly bored, like she would have done anything to _not_ be there.

George was terribly confused, but was also amazed by how many times she could flip, touch or move her hair. "Yea?"

"Look," she sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her body and jutting out her hip, "Jenna wants to know if you're taking her to Madame Puddifoot's on Saturday or what."

Ella couldn't see his face, but his confusion and disbelief was audible in his voice, "What? What are you on about?"

"Oi, are you dumb? It's bloody Valentine's Day, you two are dating, why _wouldn't_ you take her?"

George opened his mouth to respond, to tell this Mallory (or was it Maggie? Or was it Melissa?) to piss off, to tell her that Jenna was off her rocker – they weren't _dating_ now, nor had they ever. But George didn't get to say anything as Professor Moody chose that moment to hobble down the hallway, his eye rolling wildly. "Smith, you're a 5th year, get out and get to class," he growled and opened the classroom door.

George watched Ella file into the classroom, a flurry of emotions visible on her face. He rubbed his face in frustration. Days of progress with Ella, a girl he was crazy about, a girl he was _finally_ becoming friends with, hoping to be more, ruined. All because of Jenna and her wild assumptions.

He sat down in his seat, his eyes unfocused, his ears closed off from the lesson. Oh, he was going to meet Jenna tomorrow all right…

-----------

She was able to avoid George the rest of the afternoon, and was able to make it to the Ravenclaw common room without having to look at him once. She knew he had been staring at her the entire lesson, stared at her nearly run out of the classroom, and knew he'd try to "run into" her today, to explain whatever it was he felt he needed to. She managed to _not_ think about George or Jenna or Mallory (or Maggie?) as she walked up the stairs to her dorm. She opened the door, expecting it to be empty, hoping to read in bed, in peace.

What she was met with, however, was anything but peaceful.

Clara was sitting on her bed, her usually bright and cheery brown eyes were red, her face splotchy. Ramona sat next to her, rubbing her back and handing her another tissue. And Suze was pacing in front of the bed, her deep blue eyes blazing. "Ella, Merlin, _where_ have you been? Classes were done ages ago and we need to bitch!"

Ella couldn't hide her confusion, "What?"

Suze threw her hands up in the air in her dramatic fashion, "We all need to bitch – we're all having boy trouble."

Ella was still confused, but now she was also hurt. She loved her friends, but she couldn't believe them. First they were ignoring her, hanging around with their boys all the time, never asking her why _she_ was grumpy, why _she_ seemed upset, or why she seemed happy, but now, here they were, expecting her to get ice cream and butterbeers. Putting on her best face, she frowned, hiding her hurt, "Need me to conjure butterbeers and ice cream from the kitchen?"

Suze rolled her eyes and sat on her own bed, "Yes, please, you're the only one who _can_."

Ella put down her bag and slipped off her shoes, getting ready for a very long, very boring bitchfest.

--------

Her friends never apologized for putting their "men" before her, but she let it slide: she was too busy trying not to roll her as eyes or groan in frustration at their fickleness, their "stereotypical lady behavior" as she listened to their stories. Clara was a blubbering, emotional mess who couldn't so much "bitch" as wail and question why she wasn't good enough for Grant. No amount of "you're too good for him's" could convince her otherwise. Ramona was more put together, but did bitch about Steve and his "cold" demeanor, his inability to "let her in" or to even contemplate commitment. Suze, on the other hand, has a field day: Ella could barely comprehend what her friend was saying there was so much cursing.

When they had exhausted every complaint, every question, every curse, they turned to Ella. Ramona attempted to smile, "Thanks, Ella."

"For what? All I did was listen and agree."

Clara sniffled, "Stop Ella, you know you helped." She looked outside and cried, "Merline, Hogsmeade is tomorrow!"

Suze threw herself on her bed, "We'll have to go of course."

Ramona looked horrified, her bright green eyes bugging out of her skull. "What? Why?"

"To prove to them they haven't won, of course. To show them we don't care about them."

Clara started to tear up again, "But I _do_ care!"

Ella frowned as Ramona rubbed Clara's back again. Suze was right, and she hated to admit it. There went her plan of avoiding Weasley…

"Ella, you'll come, right?" Ella looked up at her friends and knew she couldn't refuse their dejected, depressed, desperate faces. When she didn't respond right away, Ramona continued, "You're more likely to run into Javier here than at Hogsmeade."

Ella tried not to let her face give away the pain this caused her. Ramona, her _best_ friend, had been too caught up in her own life to even notice that Ella was _completely_ and _utterly_ over Javier. She hadn't even noticed the burgeoning relationship between her and George, that George wasn't wooing her, was actually _talking_ to her. She knew her friends had ignored her, but this really drove it home.

And yet she couldn't refuse them. These were her _friends_ and no matter what, she had to stick by them. They hadn't _meant_ to ignore her anyway…

She sighed, "Course I'll go." She tried to smile, but the pain was too real, too much, that she couldn't. She was _bound_ to run into George and Jenna. Something she desperately did not want.

'Here I am,' she thought to herself as she got ready for what was sure to be a restless night, 'putting my friends before me, yet again. Me and my sanity.' She made a promise to herself to _not_ think about George, to not let him affect her anymore, but she knew it was a hollow promise. It would be a long, long night.

---------

She managed to enter the Three Broomsticks without being detected, much to her delight. She felt refreshed when she woke up that morning, determined to avoid Weasley, to ignore him. They had been friends for a few weeks, but he was obviously keeping his relationship with Jenna a secret, (she had decided she couldn't exactly qualify it as lying…), and she couldn't deny it, would sometimes _flirt_ with her. She did decide, however, that since he wasn't lying, and she couldn't be 100% positive that he ever meant anything by this harmless flirting, she could be _civil_ to him. She could say 'hullo' during classes. She wouldn't completely ignore him in the halls. But she wouldn't chat with him in the library, she wouldn't ask about his family or his classes. She would maintain their acquaintance to a simple 'Hullo, how are you?' and nothing more than that.

She was more than thrilled to see her friends weren't as moody and depressed (and angry, in Suze's case) as they had been the night before, and it was with raised spirits (and a careful eye) that they ambled down the road to the Three Broomsticks.

They managed to keep the conversation away from the male sex entirely, instead talking about Ella's plans for the summer, Suze's hysterical encounter with Professor Snape (it involved Sarah, a 3rd year Hufflepuff and a few pairs of knickers) and they teased Ella for wanting to be Head Girl.

They were drinking their last butterbeers when Ramona gave Ella a quizzical look. Ella shook her head and Ramona said, "Why is the blonde bitch and the carbon copy twins glaring at you through the window?"

Ella maneuvered her head to look around her best friend, "Are you sure they're not glaring at _you_?"

Clara and Suze looked to, "Nope, you."

Ella was terribly confused and shook her head, "I have _no_ idea. Maybe I took points from one of them or something. I can never tell them apart anyway."

Suze nodded, "They _do_ blend into their surroundings. Until they flip their hair and hit someone in the face of course." They laughed, and hen Ella looked again, the three blondes had walked off. She shook her head. She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't afraid of Jenna and her glares.

------

They were putting on their cloaks when Ella noticed red hair ducking into the restaurant. Silently groaning, she tightened her cloak around her and said pleadingly to her friends, "Come on, let's _go_, it's going to get cold."

Clara laughed at her, "Merlin, Ella, calm down!"

They were just walking away from their table when George Weasley stopped them. "Oi, wait, Ella, can I talk to you?"

Ella tried not to let any emotion show on her face except for cool indifference. "Sorry, Weasley, we were just leaving, and I can't help you with your Runes right now."

George tried not to wince. Back to surnames. "Ella, please, just a second."

She walked around him, tugging on Ramona's arm, "Sorry, Weasley, we're busy." She didn't turn around until Ramona stopped her a little ways from the restaurant. Clara and Suze were staring at her too.

"What was that?"

Ella shrugged, "Weasley."

Suze shook her head, "No, that wasn't your usual 'Ella-will-you-please-marry-me-I'm-a-jokester-Weasley. Didn't you see his face when you left?"

Ella shook her head and continued to walk back towards school, "I don't know what you're talking about. He's just pestering me again."

She hoped her friends would let it go, but they wouldn't. When Ramona tugged on her arm again, she pulled her fury in. They didn't know. She couldn't yell at them. "It's _nothing_. He's just been pestering me again, but I'm trying not to let it get to me. Can we _please_ let it go?"

Ramona, nodded, her green eyes probing hers. "If you're sure, yea."

Ella took a breath and did her best to smile. "I'm sure," she laughed, "it's just Weasley."

-----------

George was devastated. Not only was Ella _clearly_ angry with him, but Jenna had promised to seek revenge on him. He hadn't told her it was Ella, but he was sure _some_ Hufflepuff might have blabbed seeing them in the library or something. He tried not to get to angry. But if Jenna tried to pull anything on Ella…He hoped for her sake, that Jenna was fearful of Ramona. He had seen the short-haired blonde fly-off the handle on her boyfriend, and _he_ was slightly fearful of her.

He didn't say anything to Fred that night, determined to explain everything to Ella – well, to _find_ Ella to explain everything to her. One day (he hoped) they'd be able to laugh about Jenna and her ridiculous assumptions. But until that time, until he had explained himself to Ella, he didn't want to say anything to anyone. And so he did his best to not seem too distraught that night or the next morning.

She wasn't at breakfast. Or at least, when he was there. He expected this. It was going to be hard to find her. He doubted she was going to be in the library, and he couldn't just go and ask Harry to "borrow" the Maurader's Map without seeming terribly suspicious or desperate. Where would she be?

He wandered around the castle for a little while, checking the Astronomy Tower, the Owlery, even the dungeons in case she was brushing up on Potions, all to no avail. Going back to his dormitory to grab his bag, he headed to the library, defeated. He had a bloody 6 inches to write for Moody that he was _not_ looking forward to. He entered the library, glancing at her usual table. It was filled with first years.

Most of the tables in the front were occupied, and George was _not_ looking to sit with anyone. Unless it was Ella.

He maneuvered his way around the stacks, looking for a table in the darkest, most obscure corner, hoping to avoid seeing anyone. He passed Fleur and a few of her friends giggling, and continued, not even bothering to glance at them. He was reaching the back of the library where there were only a few tables left. He dropped his bag on the nearest one, glancing around at the other tables.

And that's when he saw her. Or rather, he caught of glimpse of her hair when she leaned back in her chair, chewing on her lower lip, only to lean forward again, resting all four legs of her chair on the floor. She was just beyond the last stack, where George didn't even know there were tables. (In fact, the only reason he knew there were tables back here was because Fred had told him that he and Angelina had snogged back here once).

Gathering up his courage and grabbing his bag again, he walked slowly towards her table, unbeknownst to her. He didn't want to frighten her, didn't want her to hex him, and didn't want her to run away, so he made his last few steps slightly louder, hoping to grab her attention.

She flicked her head around to reprimand whoever was approaching her, but her mouth fell and her eyes hardened when she saw who it was. Closing her mouth, George suddenly felt cold. "Weasley, I'm busy, please leave me be."

George didn't mean to let his voice sound so desperate, but he couldn't help it. "Ella, please, can I explain?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're on about, but I'd really like to finish this so I can work on my Runes."

George wasn't giving up so easily. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her, leaning towards her. "Ella, look, I don't know what you thought, or what you're thinking, but Jenna is off her rocker. We never dated, we were friends for a few weeks after the ball, but she was annoying, so materialistic, so bloody ridiculous, but for some wild reason she thought we were dating."

Ella didn't bother to look up from her reading, "Probably because you were leading her on."

George rubbed his eyes, "I _wasn't_ leading her on. I barely spoke to her after the hols. Yet she had this crazy idea that we were _dating_, and yesterday I set her straight, I told her I didn't want a girlfriend, that we wouldn't work out, all that."

Ella still didn't look up or show any signs that she was even caring about what he was telling her. "I'm not sure why you think I care about your relationship, or lack thereof with Ramona's idiot sister."

"Half-sister," George corrected without thought. He watched as she looked up and turned to him, her eyebrow cocked in challenge.

"I don't care about the particulars of their relation. And I don't particularly care about your relation with her, so if you please," she went back to her work. When George didn't move, she sighed again, "I'd leave myself, in a very dramatic fashion, mind you, but I was here first, and this is – or was – a very quiet spot in the library." She mumbled under her breath, "I don't know how you bloody found me in the first place."

"Your hair," George whispered, getting dangerously close to her body, "your hair gave you away."

Ella tried to keep her breathing in check. "From now on I wear hats."

George tried again, "Ella, please, we were finally friends, I thought we were making progress."

Ella laughed and looked up, her eyes mocking, "Progress towards what? Runes and Potions tutors?"

George's face fell, and risking everything he had built the past few weeks, the friendship, the trust, he continued. Jenna had ruined everything already anyway, so what was he _really_ going to lose? "Ella, I really like you. And I know all that ridiculous pestering I did earlier this year, and last, was stupid and uncalled for, and you probably thought I was always joking, but I wasn't. I really like you Ella. You're not just beautiful and smart, your some sort of mystery to me. You _like_ my pranks, you let me get away with pranking Filch, you like Runes and dragons, and your passionate about your studies, and yet you're quiet, and calculating and logical. Everyday we talked, everyday we were building our friendship, it was like doing a puzzle. And, well, I hoped, that one day you wouldn't see me as just George Weasley, pranker and slacker extraordinaire, as the stupid wizard who pestered you everyday trying to woo you." He paused, looking at his hands. "And than Jenna came, with her stupid and awful assumptions, and ruined everything."

Ella didn't know what to say. She was conflicted beyond reason. Here was this boy, no this _man_ who was pouring his feelings out to her, saying the nicest things anyone had ever said to her, and yet she couldn't forgive him. She just couldn't. "Look, George, I'm sorry. But I don't have time for another friendship. I'm too busy."

This wasn't the answer George was expecting. He wasn't expecting cool, calm, Ella. He was expecting angry, yelling Ella. Or forgiving and angry Ella. He opened his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. "You're too busy?"

Ella nodded, "Look, I don't doubt Jenna was an idiot and assumed you were dating, but, George, I just," she shook her head, "I can't."

She wouldn't look into his eyes, couldn't. She hoped he would just _leave_, but of course, he didn't. "I hope you make time, for someone at least. You deserve someone, Ella. Someone needs to understand you, Ella, and if it can't be me," he sighed, "than I hope you find someone, Ella." He hesitated and tried to crack a small smile, "I thought we'd stick together. Red hair and maroon hair, but I guess we'll just have to tolerate the teasing on our own."

Ella attempted a smile and watched as George walked away without a word. Knowing this would probably be the last time she'd talk to George for a while.

But she was making the right decision.

Or that's what she was telling herself.

------------

The next few months were reminiscent of Ella's 5th year: Weasley barely acknowledged her existence except for a few 'hellos', she was hanging out with her year-mates again (who weren't ignoring her for boys, although they went on the occasional dates), and she was focusing more and more on her work and her prefect duties, determined to be Head Girl. She tolerated the occasional teasing from her friends about dating, or even snogging boys, and even the occasional scoff and disbelief (from Suze) because she had never kissed a boy.

Everything changed, however, after Cedric's death.

There were only a few days of school left, and Ella was determined to keep order among the students. The Head Girl and Boy were too consumed with grief over Cedric, with fear of leaving Hogwarts and entering an unpredictable real world, and the other prefects were too confused and horrified to even remotely care about their duties or their fellow student's well being. It was Ella, therefore, who did rounds nearly every night, who comforted the younger years, who helped keep order among the older years without giving detentions.

She tried not to think at night, when she was alone in her bed, about death, about the possibility of Voldemort's return, about anything. She was worried than when Dumbledore requested her presence in his office before she was to board the train.

She was walking out of his office, trying hard not to smile when she ran into Weasley. "Oh, sorry, George," she said softly, and was caught off-guard by the intensity of his eyes.

"Ella," he said just as softly, and Ella wondered why they were whispering in the hall, "why were you in Dumbledore's office?"

"Oh, he, uh, just wanted to thank me for keeping up with my duties, that sort of thing," she tried to wave it off, but she was smiling.

She was acutely aware of George taking a small step towards her, and when she looked up, she was intrigued by the softness in his eyes, which had only moments ago been intense and sad. "Don't try to hide your excitement," he smiled, and she could feel his hand reaching for hers. "Your eyes give you away," he explained.

Ella tried to laugh off the intense and uncomfortable moment, "I don't know what you're talking about, George, but I should go."

George reached for her arm when she turned to walk away. "Ella, wait," he took a breath and stared into her eyes as he moved closer to her, not letting go of his light hold on her arm. Ella tried to tell herself that it was simply hot in the hall, that there was no heat or electricity radiating off him. "Ella," he said quietly, and she had to strain to hear him, "all that happened with Cedric and Harry, and with the possibility of _him_ coming back, well, it's got me thinking, and," he paused, "you're going away this summer, and you're going to have a terribly fun time, but I just," he paused and looked away from her eyes for a second before looking back into her eyes. His green-brown eyes were bright, deep and intense, "I don't want something to happen and I'll never have been able to tell you that, well, that I really like you, Ella, and no matter what, you'll always be a mystery to me, one that, that I want to be able to solve," he tucked a loose strand behind her ear and was very aware of Ella's darting quickly to his lips. "You're beautiful," he continued, "and if you come back with a boyfriend, or something, I just want you to know now that I think you're beautiful."

He leaned closer to her face and she could feel his breath on her face, "And I want to have done this before I've died or graduated or lost you to a better man," he paused, and before Ella could swallow and ask him what he wanted to do, his lips were on his.

She had never been kissed in her whole life, so she had nothing to compare it to, but this kiss was amazing. His lips were soft and loving, his hands were cupping her cheek, and pulling her waist closer to him. She didn't mean to, but she let out a sigh, her arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders, to pull him closer. She moved her lips slightly against his, following his moves, nearly parting her lips when she let out another soft sigh. Why had she never kissed anyone before?

All too soon, he was pulling away, and Ella would have done anything to keep his lips on hers, his hand on the small of her back and her cheek, both were burning. She opened her eyes slowly, her lips parting slowly, her eyes searching his, and it took all of George's willpower to not push her against the wall right than and snog her senseless. She was about to say something when George shook his head, "Have fun, Ella, but be safe this summer. I hope you figure out what career you want," he smiled slightly, but Ella could see the pain and sadness in his eyes, not his usual cheery, joking self. But she supposed not many would be joking or cheery these past few days. "I'll miss you," he whispered, and with one last longing look, he turned and walked away.

And that was the last time she'd see George until the next term.

----------------------

A/N: I meant to post this sooner, but apparently I'm technology impaired because I couldn't get the free wi-fi to work at the airport….I have more ideas and hopefully I can update soon, but I'm not making any promises since this will be a busy term….but thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing!!


	4. III

It had been a long and interesting summer: he barely had time to even think about her and the great time she must be having in Ecuador. And he dared not think of that kiss they had shared. He and Fred were only able to invent, create and test their products at night, when their mother couldn't force them to clean every inch of that blasted house. At least Sirius, when he wasn't in a sour mood, would give them ideas, laugh at their own and relate the pranks 'he pulled in his day'. He and Fred had gotten a lot done that summer, but they looked forward to go back to Hogwarts to see what the kids would buy, what they could sneak by Hermione, Ron and the rest of the prefects.

The idea of seeing her at Diagon Alley hadn't even struck him when he saw that familiar glimpse of maroon hair. He was thrilled: he wanted to hear all about what she had learned, seen, met, accomplished. He didn't care if she was still "too busy" for him, or if she was Head Girl, or hated him for throwing himself at her, he just wanted to hear her voice, wanted to see how 'her passion for Runes lit up her clear, hazel eyes.

She had stopped outside the Apothecary and maneuvering through the crowds, having told Fred he'd be back soon, he saw her. He stopped dead in his tracks. She was wearing the shortest shorts he had ever seen – no, that was a lie. Ella was too modest, too stereotypical Ravenclaw for that. But he had never seen so much of her legs – and how tan she was too. His eyes trailed up her body and he had to blink. She was never fat, but she was definitely thinner than she had been last term. Her muscles had definition, similar to the female Quidditch players. But Merlin, where was the fair-skinned girl he had kissed last term? She turned slightly and he could see her hair was longer, her face tan, but even from this distance he knew she'd still have that spattering of freckles. And her eyes were the same, only they seemed happy.

He walked slowly over to her, to say hello, but that's when he saw why she was so happy. A boy – no a man, clearly older than her – came up behind her, to wrap his arms around and kiss her head and she turned her face up towards him and grinned. George started to walk backwards, away from them, trying not to be absolutely horrified, absolutely disappointed. He should have expected this. She would have had time for a boyfriend over the summer. He should have known that she would find a boyfriend, someone who liked Runes or dragons as much as she did. He should have known.

But he hadn't been expecting this. At all. And it hit him like a ton of bricks. But by the time he had reached Fred, he put on a brave face. This was their year, their 7th and final year to prank Hogwarts, to make Hogwarts laugh. And they had to get their business off the ground. He wouldn't have time to pine and fret over Ella.

But had George looked at Ella closely he would have seen that her eyes _weren't_ happy, that she wasn't grinning genuinely. He would have seen the pain visible on her face.

-----------

Ramona grumbled to herself as she yanked her trunk on to the train, careful not to curse too loudly in front of the younger years. She brushed her short blonde bangs away from her eyes so she could scan for her best friend. The best friend who was "too busy" to make time for her yesterday, the best friend who was too preoccupied to bother to owl her often. Her eyes scanned the compartments. Where was she?

She braced herself when she approached the compartment where her other two year-mates were sitting. Clara squealed and nearly shoved Ramona to the ground and Suze only smiled, another piercing in her ear glistening. "Where's the Head Girl?"

Ramona shrugged, "Dunno. She said she had some business or something to attend to? I'm not sure, something cryptic like that."

Clara pulled the two down and began telling them about her "wonderful" and "romantic" summer with Brian. Ramona was looking out the window, awaiting for the train to leave the station when there was a knock on the compartment door and a loud, dramatic gasp from Clara. Ramona whipped her head around and her mouth dropped in complete shock. "Merlin, Ella, is that you?"

Ella rolled her clear, hazel eyes, grinning nonetheless. "Who else would it be, Mona?" She shifted uncomfortably under her friends' stares, "What, no 'I haven't seen you in years' hugs?"

Clara shook her head and gave her a hug first, but it was Suze who stated the obvious. "Ella, you look _hot_."

Ella tried not to blush and hugged her friend, "Yea, the Ecuador environment seemed to agree with me."

She yanked her trunk into the compartment and Ramona hugged her, still quite shocked at her friend's appearance. "What was so bloody important that you had to ditch your friends yesterday?"

Ella sighed as she flopped down on a seat, just as the train started to move. "I had to break up with Hugh."

Ramona's bright green eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa, back track. You had a _boyfriend_?"

Ella sighed, running a tanned hand through her long hair and Clara grabbed her wrist to admire her new collection of Ecuadorian bracelets. "Well, we were never official – he was in our group – he's 20, from Canada, but he wanted us to keep in touch all the time, wanted to get serious and I just couldn't do that my _last_ year what with courses, Head Girl duties, all that. He wasn't very happy with my decision, spent all yesterday and this morning trying to change my mind." She frowned, "But it was the _right_ decision. We're just at different points in our lives."

Ramona shook her head, shocked that her best friend had let an entire relationship pass without even mentioning this Hugh character once. But Ramona knew _now_ wasn't the time to mention that.

----------------

Ella was walking towards the Heads compartment for the first prefects meeting when she ran into George. He and Fred were exiting a compartment and nearly ran into her. "Oi!" she grinned, thoroughly pleased to see him, "is that anyway to treat your new Head Girl?"

She didn't notice Fred's eyes bug out at what he saw beneath her open robe, but she saw that George _wasn't_ smiling as widely as she thought he would when he saw her. She hadn't expected him to _pine_ for her all summer, but she had at least expected him to be a _little_ more pleased. Not disappointed.

George attempted a smile, but Ella could see right through him. "Sorry, won't happen again," he said, his voice void of any emotion as he brushed past her. Fred just flashed her a famous Weasley-Twin-Grin and followed.

Ella had no idea what had just happened, but she couldn't deny that she was terribly disappointed and upset. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she entered the Heads compartment to ready her troops. She grinned to herself. This was going to be her year.

-----------

As soon as they entered the compartment they were sharing with Lee, Katie, Alicia and Angelina, Fred smacked the back of his twin's head. "Oi! What were you thinking? Haven't you been wanting to hear about her summer?"

George shrugged, "Not particularly."

Lee didn't look up from his game of Exploding Snap but he said, "What, you run into what's-her-face?"

Fred ignored his friend's comment and stared at his twin in disbelief, "George, what is going on?"

George didn't even turn but sat down and stared out the window, replying without any feeling, "She had a boyfriend."

Fred nodded in understanding but George didn't turn to look, "I understand, chum, but you could at least be friendly to her. She seemed pleased enough to see you and she _was_ looking pretty good and she _is_ Head Girl…"

George snapped his head around, "Oi! That's enough! We ended the year not as friends, so why should we start the year as? Now shut it!"

Fred was not surprised by his twin's outburst. He sat opposite him, turning to chat with Alicia and Katie as George stared out the window, ignoring all of his friends.

--------

--------

Ella couldn't have been more relieved when dinner was over and she was heading to Dumbledore's office with Edward Knightley, the Head Boy. They were going to be formally "debriefed" as Edward had jokingly called, later explaining that he had watched a lot of American crime shows over the break. He turned to her as they walked down the hall, Ella unbuttoning her robes a little bit and sighing to herself. "How was your summer, Wilson?"

Ella smiled, amused that he still used her last name to address her, as though she were one of his Quidditch buddies. She turned to him, smiling slightly: Edward was nice enough, and nice enough to look at as well. He had dirty blonde hair cropped short and blue-grey eyes. No wonder all the girls from Hufflepuff liked him. That was another thing: Edward was not your typical Hufflepuff. No, she took that back – he had been great friends with Cedric. She made herself stop there. She knew that was part of the reason Dumbledore had made him Head Boy. It would only do justice to the Hufflepuffs and to Hogwarts. "I was in Ecuador with my brother who was leading a group to decode some Ancient Runes and the like."

His eyes widened, "Merlin, that sounds fantastic!" He wriggled his eyebrows, "Meet any locals?"

Ella slapped his arm. She was going to like being co-Heads with Edward: they had been friendly enough in the past when they were prefects together, and in the same classes, and he had sometimes teased her about her lack of boyfriends, only because he had been dating continuously since what seemed like 2nd year. Granted, not the same girl, but multiple. From every house, even Slytherin. "No, not any locals, and before you even give me a tough time, yes, I had a quasi-boyfriend for the summer, yes, who was older, and yes, with whom I've just broken things off, so plus don't ask me again."

Edward put up his hands to demonstrate his innocence. She smiled as they approached Dumbledore's office. He smiled back until his eyes set upon that new Professor who was standing outside the statue, tapping her foot. "It's that bloody crazy Professor, what was her name?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Ella tried to hide a groan. "Umbridge. And Merlin, she seemed mental." She grinned when approached the older woman, "Hullo, Professor, can we help you?"

Ella and Edward tried not to scream when they saw her sickeningly fake smile up close. "You two are the Heads, are you not?" She didn't wait for them to answer, "Well, the Minister of Magic told me to sit in on the very first Heads meeting with the Headmaster, and than I shall decide if I need to sit on any more, make sure you Heads are doing your jobs and make sure Dumbledore is doing _his_ job."

Ella nodded slowly, "Riight, well, we'll just say the password and go right on up than, shall we?"

Umbridge continued to smile and waited for Ella to step forward and say the password, only to wait for the two Heads to lead the way. Ella gave Edward a look: she did _not_ like that their new, mental Professor was walking _behind_ them where they couldn't keep an eye on her.

Their meeting with Dumbledore went as well as planned; he had made virtually no notice of Umbridge's presence, even when she started coughing "Uhm" and "hem" and "hhm" to clearly get her two cents in. Dumbledore nodded at her, allowing her to speak, only to interrupt her, saying, "Ah, madam, I'm sorry, but the Heads should really be going to bed – ah, yes, they've already missed their rounds we've been chatting so much, but I'm sure they'll do a fine job, and you can speak to them later during term to correct their mistakes." Ella and Edward tried not to snicker when Umbridge meant to interrupt, her fingers raised, her eyes wide and her mouth open, but Dumbledore waved the them out of his office, and tried not to acknowledge their silent thanks.

"That was close," Edward breathed when they finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You're telling me," she sighed, "can't believe the Ministry is putting some nutter like her in here to keep an eye on everyone."

"Probably Harry and Dumbledore mostly, since no one really believes them," Edward looked to the ground and shrugged, "it'll be a tough year."

Ella tried to smile and nudged his shoulder with her own as they reached the hall where they were to part, "We'll get through it, Knightley. I believe in us."

Edward smiled smally, "Night Wilson."

"Night, Knightley. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

------------

Ella groaned as she looked at her schedule. Ramona tossed her a biscuit across the table, "What's wrong? Didn't get Potions?"

Ella scoffed, "Course I got Potions –"

"Yea, geez Phillips, she's Head Girl!" Ella swiped at Edward arm's as he walked by their table and Ramona raised a questioning eyebrow.

Ella rolled her eyes, "No, Mona, Dumbledore made me drop History of Magic! And he has a bloody girlfriend idiot, we have to work together, obviously we're going to be good friends."

Ramona raised her hands, "Did I say anything? And anyway, you can probably teach yourself History of Magic while you're doing all your other work in the library."

Ella frowned, still staring at her schedule, "I suppose you're right. But we have DADA with that awful woman first thing."

"Maybe she won't be so bad…"

"Merlin, I forgot to tell you when I got back last night, since Suze and Clara wouldn't leave me alone…"

"And as much as I want to hear about Umbridge, you _do_ know you _have_ to tell me about Hugh. I'm not going to let you get away with this."

Ella waved her hand impatiently, "Yes, yes, fine but, she sat in on our Heads meeting with Dumbledore. And she's dreadful. Awful. And she's basically Fudge's spy you know."

Just as Ramona was going to ask what specifically happened, there was an odd, muffled sort of ruckus that sounded as though it was coming from the entrance to the Great Hall. Ramona watched as her best friend stood up quickly, her face serious, her mouth in a hard line: Ramona was impressed by her likeness to McGonagall. She was rather fearful of her friend and was glad she wasn't about to face her wrath.

As Ella walked briskly to the entrance, she was unaware of all the heads that turned to follow her down the aisle, intimidated by her billowing robes and business-like walk, her eerily straight gait. And she was unaware that Edward hadn't followed her down to the entrance – he was too busy arguing with his girlfriend. The professors were too far away to hear the muffled ruckus or to notice the Head Girl – all except Dumbledore who smiled slightly behind his clasped hands.

Ella didn't say anything as she briefly surveyed the situation. Harry Potter. The younger Weasley who Ella had been surprised to see was a prefect. What was his name? Rupert? Robert? A few other boys who were probably around the same age, standing around, their faces red, hands on their wands. It didn't look like anyone was sending any hexes yet, but who knew when it might come to that.

"You believe everything the _Prophet_ says, you twit?" That Ron spat out, his ears as red as his hair.

"I believe it more than I believe this bloody fame-seeker!"

There were some muttered words and a boy looked ready to pounce on Harry when Ella intervened.

There had been very few occasions when Ella yelled at her fellow students. She had found it almost unnecessary. Her cold, disappointed, even voice, her hard, angry face and her steely, fiery eyes had often been enough to scare the students. Even when the boys had been bigger, older and nastier, she had had few problems reprimanding during her two years as a prefect.

Now, she knew, would be no different.

"Is there a problem, boys?" she said evenly, stepping deliberately between the two groups. "Was there something wrong with your schedules? Your eggs?"

She cocked a menacing eyebrow and tried not to smirk as Ron's face fell, knowing he should have stopped this argument earlier as a prefect.

She was not, however, expecting one of the boys to talk back to her. "Yea, there's a bloody problem – this bloody poof is spreading lies to everyone and he has the bloody nerve to show his face here!"

"He's made my mum bloody paranoid! I almost couldn't come back –"

"He has no right to be here –"

Ella had heard enough and held up her hands. "Enough," she said definitively.

"Excuse me, miss, but who are you to –"

Ella's hazel eyes hardened as she swung her head around, her maroon braid swinging around her shoulder, "I'm the _Head Girl_, you fool. 10 points from your house for not paying attention during the feast." She glared at the boys who were trash talking Harry. "Now," she said more softly, but just as sternly, "I suggest you go in, ear your breakfast, go to class and think about how _pathetic_ you all sound. You're here, aren't you? Your paranoid mum is only going to ship you home if He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named attacks the school, yea? And if you think Harry is lying, than there shouldn't be any problem, should there?" She stepped closer to the first boy who had talked back, "And in case you _forgot_ Cedric Diggory is _dead_. A student, a smart, caring, athletic student was _murdered_. And since Mr. Potter –"

She was interrupted by a rather loud "Hem-hem." Furious, she clenched her fists and turned around slowly. "Ah, Miss –"

"Wilson," she finished icily.

"Yes, Miss Wilson, is there a problem here?"

"No, Professor, I have everything under control, just a small misunderstanding."

The ugly woman continued to smile, her eyes blinking slowly. "But it sounds like you were discussing the mishap from last year and oh-" she smiled at Harry, "Mr. Potter, telling lies so early in the morning? Tsk, tsk. Detention, Mr. Potter. My office this evening."

Harry's mouth dropped, but it was Ella who interrupted. "Really, Professor, that won't be necessary, there was no lie-telling. I really have everything under control here –"

"Ah, my dear, are you listening to Mr. Potter's terrible lies? Tsk, tsk, we can't have Head Girl who is so naïve!" She smiled and tilted her head slightly, silently provoking Ella.

"Professor, I –"

"Ella! There you are! Are you taking NEWT-level Potions? Oh, hullo Professor, sorry, am I interrupting?"

Umbridge blinked once and chirped, "No, no! See you tonight Mr. Potter," and turned on her heel, bouncing down the hall.

Ella stared dumbfounded at George. "What –"

The boys who had argued with her looked at Harry and Ron, their faces revealing their embarrassment and guilt. "Harry we didn't want –"

But Harry didn't bother to listen and turned towards the door. Before he stormed in to eat, he turned to Ella, "Thanks anyway," he said quietly.

Ron followed him, "Sorry Ella, I tried to stop it –" but he shrugged and walked throught he door.

Ella, her eyes wide in utter confusion, anger and shock turned towards George who nodded at the boys. "I think breakfast is calling, yea?" They scurried towards the door, fearful of any possible pranks by the twins later on in the year.

"What," she paused, her eyebrows drawing together, "what just happened?"

George smiled and Ella was pleased to see it was genuine. "I saw Umbridge walk out, noticed the Head Boy was still shoving his face and knew Harry was probably being harassed." He grinned wider, his green eyes twinling, "And what good would it do for the Head Girl to get a detention first day of class?"

Ella rolled her eyes, "I probably would have to – that woman is _horrible_," she smiled, "thanks, George."

He nodded, "On behalf of Mr. Potter, who has been rather moody lately, he thanks you for believing him."

"I don't understand why no one does – I mean, I only got a few Prophets this summer but –"

George nodded and tried to keep his face from looking too disappointed. "Yea, well, they really ripped him and Dumby apart," he rubbed the back of his neck, "so your summer…"

She grinned, "It was _really _great – Ecuador was amazing," she paused, "if you really want to hear me go on about it later, I'm sure I can fit you in between all my Head duties."

"And your 9,000 NEWT courses?"

Ella rolled her eyes again and saw some of the students getting up, ready for class. "Say, can I ask you a question and promise you won't get mad?"

"My summer was fine, yea."

"Oh, well – no, I'm glad but," she tried to regain her composure as she saw Ramona carrying her bag out the door, "why were you so weird yesterday on the train?"

George looked at her like she was mad, "Don't know what you're on about, Wilson. I was just a little distressed, last train ride and all." He nodded at Ramona, "Phillips."

"Weasley," she smiled out of the corner of her eye as she handed Ella her bag. "Everything okay?"

Ella sighed, "George saved me from a detention – that Umbridge woman is awful."

Fred bounded up slapping his twin on the back. "Did I hear the words 'detention' and 'me' uttered from our newest Head Girl?"

George nodded sagely, "She was all ready to beat Umbridge to a bloody pulp."

Fred put a dramatic hand over his heart as Ella rolled her eyes, "Look, I've got DADA –"

Fred's eyes brightened and he grinned, "Well, so do we! Come on! I suppose we'll have to restrain you against Her Toadness again, shan't we?"

Ramona bit back a laugh and Fred glanced appreciatively at her. "Ms. Phillips," he said as they started to walk down the hall, "I assume you have never gotten a detention, especially on the first day, before classes even started."

He spoke over his shoulder to his twin, "Say, I think Ella owes us, what do you think, Forge?"

George grinned slyly as Ella flipped her low, loose braid behind her back, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "You know, Gred, I think you're absolutely correct. What do you think? Allow us one free disturbance?"

Ella rolled her eyes, "One, this week only, as long as no one gets hurt." She pointed a finger at him as they continued down the hall, "And don't think I won't know what's going on in your House just because your brother is a prefect. I know that Hermione Granger will have _no_ problem reprimanding you two _or_ giving me _full_, meticulous reports on your wrongdoings."

George grinned, "But we get one free pass this week?"

Umbridge was sitting at her desk, her hands clasped together, her mouth plastered in a fake smile, her eyes wide as she stared at all of the students. Ramona raised an eyebrow at her best friend and the twins as they sat down. "Creepy."

Fred turned to Ella who sat behind him, "You'll have to explain later how you almost got a detention."

Ella grimaced and looked around to look for Edward. When she saw him, she nodded at him gravely, hoping he knew they'd need to talk later. This Umbride woman was going to be trouble.

---------------

Ella briefly explained to Ramona everything that had happened that morning as they walked to their NEWTs Care of Magical Creatures. Ramona was just as confused about George's behavior, but suggested she accept it – didn't she want George's friendship? Weren't they good friends last year and didn't she want to be able to keep their pranks under control?"

Ella agreed as they stood around and waited for Hagrid; but she felt guilty for never telling her about the kiss.

"And you better be telling me about Hugh tonight before you go to sleep, miss. You're in _big_ trouble."

It wasn't until lunch that Ella was able to tell Edward about Umbridge. He was furious. "It's bad enough she's an awful teacher, having us read instead of _practicing_, but now she's denying Cedric his dignity! Calling Potter a liar!"

Ella didn't know how to make Edward feel any better.

As they were leaving lunch, they followed Harry, catching him right outside the door. "Oi, Potter!" The trio turned around and Edward asked the two prefects, Harry's two best friends, to keep an eye for Umbridge. "Harry, I'm sorry about this morning."

"All the Hufflepuffs are on your side, Potter, no matter what that woman says – _especially_ what she says."

"Harry, I know you don't want special treatment and don't worry – you saw she would have given me a detention too – but we _will_ do everything we can to get those –"

"- idiot students –"

"Thank you, Edward. To get them to leave you alone. But we can only do so much."

Harry nodded and tried to smile, his gratitude apparent on his face. Edward stuck out his hand, "Since we haven't been formerly introduced, I'm Edward Knightely, Head Boy and Hufflepuff Captain, good friend of Cedric and hopefully friendly Quidditch rival and friend to you too."

Ron ran over, motioning frantically. Ella frowned but turned quickly to Harry, "Good luck, Harry. We'll do all we can," before she and Edward ran off down the hall.

-------

Ella barely had time to eat dinner before she and Edward were going to meet with Dumbledore before their rounds with a few of the first-year prefects. Dumbledore, listened to the Heads' concern and he assured them that Umbridge would be made aware that she need not interfere with the Head Boy and Girl unless they were obviously struggling.

They met the two Slytherin prefects – that snide Malfoy and some high-pitched, cackling tart – outside of the Great Hall. Ella was pleased that he at least refrained from commenting on her being Muggleborn, well aware that Edward was already on edge.

They _did_ however, have to deal with the comments about how pointless and redundant and stupid it was to be trained to do rounds. Half-way through their training-round, Edward spun around, his blue-grey eyes blazing. "Merlin! Leave it to two bloody Slytherins to bitch and moan about a Hogwarts tradition that has been going on for hundreds of years. Ella and I had to bloody be trained, Dumbledore had to be bloody be trained, even He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had to be bloody trained, and I'll be damned if you two lowly, first-year, foolish prefects don't complete your training. So bloody 'ell, shut your face and pay attention while we finish this bloody round before I inform your Head of House, who, by the way, is a fan of my Potions prowess, and let him deal with you lot!"

He turned back around, not even bothering to see if they would follow him: which they did, eventually, after the initial shock that a Hufflepuff could explode like that. Even Ella was impressed. Which she admitted to him after they left Malfoy and his tart. And even though Edward was embarrassed by his outburst, he was proud too.

-----------

She didn't get to talk to George again until breakfast the next day as she was walking out of the Hall. "Double potions?"

Ella grinned, "Where's your better half?"

"Oh, you wound me! Was he not in your double Herbology yesterday?"

Ella laughed, "I see, you each have only a few NEWTs."

"Precisely. We don't need two Plants experts or two good transfigures for our potential shop. Where's the lovely Phillips this fine morning?"

"NEWT Divination – she _hates_ Potions and since she wants to work in Gringott's or some of kind of law, she doesn't need Potions."

"But she needs Divination?"

Ella laughed and they were silent for a few moments before George asked to hear about her summer. Her face lit up, "There were about 12 of us and I was the youngest, course, but everyone had various specialties and skills and interests. Ancient linguists, Dragon Keepers, Ancient Runes, Herbologists, codebreakers, experts on other magical creatures, star-readers, ancient religion experts, there was a wizard who was an expert on Ancient Latin American Muggle traditions too! He got to study Muggle archaeology!" She paused and pushed her long side-bangs away from her eyes: George noticed her hair had been cut slightly, presuming Ramona or one of her other year-mates had coerced her into changing her hair slightly. "But Merlin! It was so much fun. We hiked everywhere and camped all the time, and sometimes the Muggle way too! We hiked through the mountains and the rainforest, along river banks, and studied the plants and the animals and someone even wanted to study the soil! Can you imagine? And we helped discover and unearth and document an ancient Wizarding Temple!" She frowned slightly, "But that was towards the end, so they're doing most of the fun stuff without me."

They had gotten to the dungeons and George smiled, "Sounds brilliant, Ella! Sounds like you saw and learned enough to write a book."

"A textbook, actually," she replied over her shoulder as she sat down next to some Hufflepuff girl, waving to Edward, the Head Boy,

---------

The first month of school went without any major problems: the twins had a mild prank that first week and they were rather subdued that first month, even though Hermione reported they were testing and trying to sell products, something she and Edward had no real jurisdiction over. And really, could Ella deny them their future? She and Edward did their best to help Harry out, but Umbridge continued to find ridiculous reasons to give him detention. Although she at least left the Heads alone when they were trying to dock points or reprimand their fellow students. But that didn't stop her from being borderline obnoxious to them in class: she rarely called on them when they raised their hands, and virtually ignore their existence altogether. Ella continued to be more civil to George and she felt more comfortable enough to say they were actually friends – even though they really only saw each other between or during classes. And she watched as Fred was increasingly nicer to her and to Ramona as well. Her classes were going well enough too – except for DADA of course. And Runes was going wonderfully.

Her professor, who was new this term, had suggested that Ella do an independent study with them the second week of classes: he had read her extensive parchment on everything she had learned in previous years as well as over the summer, when the assignment had merely been to identify what she liked most about Runes so he could get an idea of what the students wanted to learn more about. Needless to say, there was not much the regular NEWT class would have been able to teach her. She couldn't have been more thrilled.

Until, that is, her friends found out and started to give her a hard time. Was it her fault that he wasn't as old as the other professors? That he could pull off the salt and pepper short-cropped hair? That he had a fantastic slightly-fading Australian accent? That his mother was Brazilian and his father Australian and that he was the most attractive professor to enter Hogwarts in decades? That he was friendly, funny, fair, intelligent and had a gorgeous smile?

After a few days of teasing, Ramona and Clara left her alone once Ella had made it _crystal clear_ that she would do _nothing_ with a Professor ever, considering it was against the rules, immoral and she was a role model for the rest of the students. And anyway, why would he want Ella?

But Suze kept after her, even after Clara and Ramona begged her to stop. It was putting a strain on their relationship – Ella was spending more nights on the couch of the Heads' Room than in her usual four-poster.

"She's just jealous," Ramona told her one morning as they walked out of the Great Hall.

Fred slung his arm over Ramona's shoulders, "Who's jealous of whom?"

Ella was buttoning up her robes, "No one is jealous of anyone."

Ramona ignored her, "Suze is jealous of Ella because she has independent study with Professor Hunter."

George's mouth dropped, "You've had independent study this past month and you've never told us?"

Ella sighed, "It's only been less than two weeks."

George was going to ask another question but Fred spoke first, "So Suze is jealous because Hunter is shaggable?" He paused for a moment and raised a finger, his face playfully screwed up in concentration, "So I guess that means you'll hex us if we give you a hard time?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

Ramona smiled, "Head Girl, yes he's attractive, but she just wants to learn!" She laughed, "And she's already dated a Runes guy so-"

"Mona!" Ella interrupted, glaring at her friend, but Ramona got the wrong message.

"Oh, right, he was linguist or translator or codebreaker or something, right?"

Ella groaned and glanced at George who's face remained emotionless. She was thankful that they were already at the classroom.

She smacked Ramona's arm as they sat down. She knew she had no responsibility to tell George about Hugh, but she felt she owed him something since they were friends. But he had never asked…

She ran out of the classroom to catch George before her next class. "Oi, George!"

He turned around and Ella was relieved to see he didn't look depressed. "Yea?"

"George, look I'm sorry about Ramona."

George let out a confused chuckled, "What are you talking about? You can't help that she's blonde."

"Wait, what? No, no, sorry that she was so stupid – I mean, I was going to tell you about Hugh –"

"Sorry, who?"

Ella slumped her shoulders and grabbed his arm so she could walk to Magical Creatures, "Look, I kinda was seeing this guy Hugh, one of the codebreakers and historians in our group, for only a few weeks towards the end since we were just friends and I didn't know his intentions and he was way too serious and I ended it right before I came home."

George was surprised how fast she could talk – and how tight her grip was. He laughed when she finally took a deep breath. "Ella, Ella, look, slow down – you didn't have to tell me about him – I'm not mad at you for not telling me," he smiled genuinely, "I mean, if you want to tell me all about him, I don't mind." He grinned as Ella rolled her eyes. "Did you think I was mad or something?"

Ella turned to face him as she slowed down, "No, course I didn't think you were mad, but we're _friends_ now, yea?"

George grinned as they stepped outside, "That's cause you've loosened up, Head Girl or not." She laughed over her shoulder as she continued across the lawn. "But I better hear all about your independent study! Since we're friends!" He shouted after her.

-------------

Ella thought about what George had said as she walked to Professor Hunter's classroom that evening. She hadn't 'loosened up' – what did that even mean? She still rarely had any free time, still spent a lot of time in the library, still had Head Girl duties and work – and soon she'd be looking for a job, but had she really loosened up? She knew her time away had changed her…although Hugh just made her realize that having a boyfriend was even more time consuming than she'd originally thought…

"Miss Wilson, why are you not at dinner?"

Ella stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned towards the open door, trying to keep her face from grimacing. "I ate quickly, Professor, not very hungry."

She went to keep walking but stopped when Umbridge coughed. "As Head Girl I thought you were aware that your robes should be buttoned while you are inside school."

Ella replied before she could fully think things through: Umbridge always tested her temper. "Since it's hot, Professor, and I'm running late to my independent study, I wasn't extremely concerned with the state of my robes."

Her smile never faltered, but Ella noticed her eyes grow wider. "I was unaware that you had an independent study, Miss Wilson."

"Yes, well, you wouldn't since you're not my Head of House or the Headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse me, Professor." And before the old hag could ask what class it was for, Ella was walking down the hall, well aware that Umbridge would probably follow her anyway.

---------

It's been a while…..thoughts?


	5. IV

"Ella, are you all right?" Professor Hunter asked her as soon as she shut the door of his classroom behind her. She still wasn't used to him calling her 'Ella' instead of 'Ms. Wilson' like the other professors (or Miss like Umbridge, which annoyed Ella to no end).

"Uh," she fixed her hair, angrily throwing it into a bun at the nape of her neck, "actually, Professor, not really. I hate to speak ill of any one in the castle, but Professor Umbridge gave me a hard time about not being at dinner, having my robes open, and than having an independent study without her knowing."

She watched as her professor sat back down behind his desk, "Oh, this is bloody fantastic," he muttered, letting more of his Australian accent slipping through than usual. "That woman is going to be running the school soon, just you wait," he paused, "I keep forgetting you're a student, Ella, and that I should probably not be telling you these things."

Ella smiled slightly at the off-handed compliment and brought her chair over to the opposite of his desk, "It's all right, Professor, I _am_ Head Girl, and I did bring up the conversation. It was completely unprofessional of me."

He laughed as she took out her various notebooks and pens. She was glad that Professor Hunter allowed her to use Muggle notebooks and pens for these independent study sessions. She had never gotten completely used to using quills and parchment, especially after she had been out in the field, and especially since Runes always produced a lot of mistakes. "It's fine, Ella, I doubt anyone likes her. And I've seen how she tends to undermine you and Edward. And don't worry, the rest of the staff, aside from Filch I suppose, think you two are doing a marvelous job as Heads."

Ella tried not to blush as he grinned at her, his chocolate brown eyes gazing intently at her. His smile was making her heart nearly melt. "Now, I've read your entire notebook from the summer, and," he paused, taking a deep breath, "wow. Truly fantastic. I haven't seen _anyone_ take such meticulous, copious, completely necessary notes for a field study. Were you the official note taker for the group?"

"No, Professor, I've told you this before!" She laughed as he chuckled too, leaning back in his chair. "I was taking notes for my own benefit, hoping to learn as much as I could, maybe use it to compare other locations."

"Maybe one day you'll write a book!" He laughed again. "And I better get some royalties for tutoring you in your young, impressionable years."

"Perhaps just a free copy?"

"A dedication?"

Ella quirked an eyebrow, "Deal."

He stuck out his hand. "A wizard's agreement for as-of-now-non-existent-book."

She laughed again but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That'll probably be her," he groaned quietly as he stood up from his chair. "Come in," he greeted. He remained standing behind his desk as Umbridge stood at the door, "Oh, I didn't know you were holding a detention, Professor Hunter." She waited, obviously expecting him to correct her, but he didn't say anything as he sat back down in his chair. Ella bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh; she was afraid if she looked at Professor Hunter or directly at Umbridge, she'd break into a fit of laughter. Umbridge cleared her throat, "So the Head Girl has a detention?"

Ella held her breath, waiting to see if Hunter would lie or not. Not that Umbridge could do much anyway. "No, Professor Umbridge, this isn't a detention. I doubt Ms. Wilson would ever deserve a detention." He paused again, looking down at this desk and picking up a pen. Ella admired at his subtle, yet blatant dismissal of Umbridge. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"I was just hoping to speak to you at dinner, and since you weren't there, Professor Hunter, of course I became worried," she replied, a sickening smile on her face.

"Ah, yes, my apologies, Professor, but I'm afraid you'll have to share this urgent news with me tomorrow at breakfast. Ms. Wilson and I have much to attend to, trying to find a suitable career for her and all that."

Umbridge nodded, obviously disappointed and perturbed. Ella was surprised she didn't lose all restraint and snap at him. "Yes, of course, tomorrow morning."

Ella clamped a hand over her mouth and turned away from the door as Umbridge turned around to leave, trying her best to keep her shoulders from bobbing up and down. A few seconds after she heard the door click, her eyes met her professor's, hazel meeting brown, and they both started to laugh uncontrollably. "Merlin, that was brilliant, Professor!"

He waved his hand, still laughing, "Please, I couldn't help myself, she's the most absurd woman I've ever met." As their laughter died down, he continued, "But I have a feeling that's going to come back and bite me in the ass." Ella smiled at his use of 'ass' instead of 'arse'. "If things continue with her trying to gain more and more power, and the Ministry wanting to shut up Dumbledore and ultimately Mr. Potter, I have a feeling I'm going to pay for lying to her in the end." He sighed, and Ella couldn't help but worry slightly at his prophetic words. "But, for now, shall we continue?"

Ella smiled as he leaned over her notes again, and trying to keep her heart beating at a normal rate, and trying not to stare at his beautiful face, she too leaned over her notes, concentrating on their lesson.

----------

She ran out of Professor Hunter's classroom later than she had anticipated, and ran to the door of the Great Hall. "Sorry, Edward," she breathed heavily, "my independent study with Hunter ran late; Umbridge came to interrupt, was mad I wasn't at dinner –" she paused when she noticed Edward wasn't paying any attention. "You all right? What happened?"

He turned to her, his blue eyes conveying his depression, "Lara and I bloody broke up. She bloody cheated on me!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and down his face, "We'd been dating for nearly a bloody year, Ella! And she cheated on me with Macduff! That bloody git!"

She winced, "The Slytherin? Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry, that's just right awful," she rubbed his shoulder, trying to sympathize. But how could she? She'd never been cheated on, but she could only imagine… "Do you want to skip out on doing rounds tonight? I can manage on my own."

Edward's face fell even more, "I feel terrible asking you too, but do you mind? I really just need one night and I should be okay. Be my usual bright self tomorrow."

Ella smiled and tugged him in for a friendly hug. "You'll be fine, Edward. And she obviously wasn't worth it. I mean, cheat on you?" she laughed, "with a bloody Slytherin no less? She's not worth any more of your time. You're way better looking than her anyway," she smiled as he looked down at her. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes like it usually would, but he seemed happier than when she found him a few minutes earlier. "Now, go away," she laughed and watched as he walked towards the Hufflepuff common room.

She was walking by the library, pleased that she had so far not ran into any troublemaking students, when she saw George walk out of the library, "Ah, Mr. Weasley," she said in her best Snape impression, startling him nearly clean out of his skin.

His face was pale, "Merlin, Ella! Don't do that!"

She laughed, "We're you in the library, George?"

He rolled his eyes, "Looking for you, of course," he grinned as her face was suddenly tinged a light shade of pink. "I was refining a formula for Fred and I." He looked around, "Are you doing rounds alone, Ms. Wilson?"

"Why, yes I am," her eyes grew large when she saw a mischievous smile on his face, "and don't even think about it, you can't do rounds with me."

"But, Ms. Wilson, why ever not? A young lady should not be walking around the castle at night by herself when there are such terrible people wandering around, ready to wreak havoc and pain."

"Would you be one of these people, Mr. Weasley?"

"Why, yes, I would be," he took her arm in his, "now, come, we have your rounds to finish, don't we?"

"George, you could get in trouble."

"But I'm with the Head Girl! I'm filling in for the missing Head Boy!"

She continued to protest, "But I've already gotten Umbridge mad today, what if we run into her?"

"I can win her over with my charm, of course," he paused, "how did you anger this time?"

"Well, I ran into her during dinner and she was angry she didn't know about my independent study, and than Professor Hunter blatantly lied to her, so she's pretty angry with me and Hunter probably."

George shook his head, "I don't understand how the Head Girl can manage to get on the bad side of a teacher! I think I'm finally rubbing off on you, Wilson!"

They continued down the hall, "Sorry, why do you want to waste your time doing rounds with me?" she asked slyly. She didn't know what came over her: maybe it was her frustration with Umbridge, her hours of staring at Professor Hunter, sympathy for Edward and the fact that they were becoming such good friends.

"Want to see what it's like to be Head Girl, of course."

"Emphasis on thegirl?"

"Oh, you think you're funny do you? I thought to be a prefect you had to get your funny bone removed.

"Bollocks, does everyone know about that? It was supposed to be a secret."

George laughed and than they fell into a comfortable silence until they stepped on to the moving staircase. They were halfway up when the stairs started to move. Ella had been in the middle of the stairs and was about to fall down, about to roll down and probably break her tailbone, when George reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. He held onto her, tugging her body against his as he leaned his back on the railing. She gripped to the front of his shirt, her face against his chest.

The stairs stopped moving with a jolt that forced Ella to grip his shirt tighter, pull herself closer to him. She felt so comfortable, so safe standing there, his arms around her, his tight Quidditch chest muscles underneath her fingers, that she barely noticed the stairs had stopped moving. But she felt him move his hand slightly down her spine to the small of her back where he splayed his fingertips out. And she felt his other hand travel up her back to her shoulder when he brought his hand up to her face, brushing some loose hair behind her ear. She looked up, her hands still gripping his shirt and she tried not to let a sigh escape her lips as his fingers brushed against her cheeks. Her clear, hazel eyes met his deep green-brown eyes, but she couldn't decipher his emotions or thoughts. But than his eyes darted briefly to her lips and she felt her traitor heart beat faster. She had been dreaming of this all summer until she finally gave in to Hugh's advances. She dreamt and thought about kissing George before Hugh and after Hugh. And while she was kissing Hugh, she was comparing it to kissing George. When she saw Hugh shirtless setting up camp, she wondered what George would look like shirtless what his muscles would feel like underneath her fingertips. She tried to fool herself, tried to convince herself that she felt nothing for the redhead who was currently leaning his head over that kiss. That _one_ kiss. And she had wanted to get kissed like that again for months.

She stopped breathing as George brought his face closer to hers, his eyes never leaving hers, but searching hers, looking for her consent, waiting for her to runaway when she gripped tighter to the bunches of his shirt she was holding. Taking this as consent, he brought his lips nearer to hers, his hot breath on her face when there was a muffled cry from the floor above them.

They both stepped away from each other at the same moment, not thinking about what almost took place as Ella ran up the stairs, George at her heels. "Which way?" she asked, frantic as she ran a hand through her hair.

"That way," George pointed, running alongside her, drawing his own wand out of his robes.

Ella didn't stop when she saw MacDuff and another 7th year Slytherin pinning a girl against the wall. She didn't stop when she cast a silent hex hitting both boys seemingly simultaneously. George didn't recognize the hexes as he watched the boys fall to the ground and ropes wrapped around their hands and ankles. The girl let out a cry as she crumpled to the ground scared.

"George, pick her up, give her some water, get her name." She levitated the two boys so they were standing and George was momentarily impressed with the power of her magic and the arsenal of silent spells she knew. "MacDuff," she said icily, "who's your friend?"

MacDuff spat at her feet, "What do you think you're doing? You just tie us up before you even question us?"

Ella waved her wand, a challenging eyebrow cocked as she watched his face as he watched the images of he and his cohort fondling, sneering out and hurting the younger girl. "You little –" his eyes bulged as he realized his voice was gone.

"That's why I'm Head Girl, MacDuff."

She turned towards George who was holding the unconscious girl, "She fainted," he said, "she would take her to the Hospital Wing?"

She nodded, her mind racing, "We'll say you ran into me and offered to take her so I didn't have to levitate all three and than we can tell Dumbledore the truth as long as Umbridge isn't there –"

George wanted to rub her back, but didn't have a free hand, "It'll be fine, come on, let's get her to Poppie."

Ella didn't say anything about George's nickname for the old nurse as she concentrated on walking towards the Hospital Wing. She didn't look at MacDuff, "You better start thinking up a good alibi, but I doubt it'll help much – you _will_ be expelled."

The rest of the walk to the Hospital Wing was silent and Ella was thankful when 'Poppie' asked no questions as George laid her down on a cot and Ella explained what happened. Poppie sent George to get Dumbledore, assuming he would know the password since he had been there on so many occasions.

Dumbledore and George returned moments later with Snape in tow. Ella explained everything that had happened to both men, MacDuff and his unconscious friend still levitating in the air. "Maybe you should lift that Ancient Sleep Spell, Ms. Wilson, so that we can speak to them?" Snape asked dryly, and Ella could have sworn she saw his lips curl upwards to slightly resemble a smile.

She looked to Dumbledore, "Sorry, I learned it in Ecuador from my brother –"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I can remove it from Mr. Greysin, and will remove Mr. MacDuff's silent spell as well, And Mr. Weasly tells us you had a moving image of what took place?"

Ella blushed slightly, "An Ancient Russian Motion-Photography Spell, yes."

Snape cocked an eyebrow, "Learn that in Ecuador as well?"

"Ah, no, I taught myself the Christmas I turned 17."

"Care to show us?" Dumbledore asked as he removed Greysin's spell, but not MacDuff's. Ella nodded and waved her wand, allowing the image to flash before everyone's eyes. She tried not to seem too smug when MacDuff and Greysin's eyes grew wide. MacDuff tried in vain to lunge at Ella and Greysin yelled out, "That's bollocks! That never happened!"

George stood up from the chair he had been sitting in ready to defend Ella. "Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He helped carry Ms. –"

"Ms. Robinson to the Hospital Wing."

"You may remain, Mr. Weasley, now I'd like to see what happened before Ms. Robinson wakes up and we can get her story."

He waved Ella's wand and everyone in the room saw what Ella and George had seen including the original spells she had thrown at them.

Dumbledore handed back her wand and was about to say something when the door swung open. "Oh, is there something going on?"

"Ah, Dolores," Dumbledore said, "we are just trying to get all sides of a very complex story." He turned, "Poppie?"

"She's awake Headmaster." She helped the scared girl over. Her face was still pale, but the draughts had calmed her nerves some.

"Now, Ms. Robinson, I know you're scared and afraid, but we need to know what happened."

The girl nodded and Ella couldn't help but feel her heart break for the poor girl – she was young and seemed very meek, but she put on a brave face. "I was getting extra help from Professor Trelawney and was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room when, when, these two, they – they corned me and – and – he –" she pointed to MacDuff, "pushed me against the wall and ripped – my robes and blouse and the other covered my mouth with his hand and told me not to scream or – or he'd kill me and than he stuck his hand down –" a few tears ran down in her face and she buried her head in the nurse's shoulder as she started to cry louder.

"She's bloody lying!" MacDuff yelled, pointing at her. "She came on to us! She wanted us to do it."

Ella couldn't stop herself, "A 3rd year girl wanted two idiotic, disgusting, 7th years to rape her?"

"Yea!" Greysin answered before Dumbledore could raise his hand.

"That's enough," he turned to Professor Snape, "is there anything you want to say, Severus?"

His upper lip curled up, "I don't want these two in my House and I don't particularly care who their fathers are, these two would have barely graduated as it is."

Dumbledore nodded, "Mr. MacDuff, Mr. Greysin, this behavior is unpermitable by any means and –"

"Hem, hem."

Ella turned her head to Umbridge and George could have sworn he saw her eyes turn amber in her anger – as did Snape, Dumbledore and the two Slytherins. "Headmaster, if I may?" Dumbledore nodded obviously amused. "Miss Robinson did nothing to defend herself and it seems Miss Wilson attacked the boys without first asking what was going on, is this true?" She ignored Ella's open mouth and turned to the two boys.

"That's right, Professor!"

"And where was the Head Boy?"

"He fell ill shortly before rounds," Dumbledore answered.

"Ah, and Miss Wilson didn't give the boys any time to defend themselves verbally, did she? I didn't think so," she shook her head, "I think it's only fair we see what spells she used on the poor boys."

Ella let out a laugh. Snape didn't look at her directly, but his eyes flashed to her as she laughed again. She handed her wand to Dumbledore. "Go ahead. None of them I learned from Defense Against the Dark Arts since we've learned nothing this year, right Professor? No, I taught myself these over the summer in Ecuador since I'm 17." Dumbledore hid his smile as they all witnessed the spells Ella did.

Before Umbridge or Ella could speak, Dumbledore spoke, his voice firm and definitive. "Dolores, Ms. Wilson is Head Girl and used her judgement – very well, I may add – and I'm afraid her Photography Spell can not lie. I'm afraid Hogwarts can not tolerate attempted rape nor attacking another student, so I'm afraid Mr. MacDuff and Mr. Greysin will have to be expelled and will find their things already packed for them." He nodded to Snape who escorted both boys back.

"But Headmaster –"

"And Dolores, I'm afraid you do not get a say in this. Ms. Wilson's creative and adept use of such advanced spells, as well as them wordlessly awards her 20 points for her House. And Mr. Weasley's House is awarded 5 points for his noble efforts." Umbridge opened her mouth again, looking ever the toad, but Dumbledore opened the door and ushered her out. "Poppie, a dreamless sleep I think will be best. And Ms. Wilson, I will finish your rounds tonight and please tell Mr. Knightley that I hope he feels better, when you see him." He shut the door with a slight wink, leaving Ella and George alone in the wing as Poppie had already pulled the curtains around Ms. Robinson's cot.

Ella rubbed her eyes and sighed as she walked towards the door, but George reached for her arm to make her stop. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, "I can believe MacDuff and his crony, but Umbridge?" She let out a disbelieving laugh.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I can," he said quietly as he led her towards the door, "she's evil. And I've never been more happy to see Snape. I think he showed his true colors today."

She let out another soft laugh, "And I'm glad Edward wasn't there – he would have killed MacDuff and he'd be expelled too," she paused, "Edwaed's now ex-girlfriend cheated on him with _that_ scumbag."

George shook his head, "You were amazing by the way – with those hexes and the spells – and you kept your cool –"

"-Until Umbridge."

"But that was warranted. I didn't even get a chance to say a single word of a spell until after you had them tied-up."

Ella tried not to blush, "I was just angry."

"And that's why your Head Girl," he nodded, "but Merlin, you should be an Auror too."

Ella started laughing, nearly losing it – George, however, did not see what was so terribly funny. Worried, he stopped and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest. "Ella, what's wrong?"

She buried her head into his chest, but he was thankful his shirt wasn't wet. "Oh, George," she looked up at him, her arms shaking around his waist, "did Umbridge really just question me, did she call me a liar? And did I really get two students expelled?"

George chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face, "Yes, yes, and yes, now come on, I know you're fine and don't need reassurance, you'd just get mad, come on, I'll walk you back."

She let go of him, "You don't have to, it's nearly curfew –"

He shook his head and took her hand, starting up the stairs. "I know I shouldn't be surprised, but how do you know where the Ravenclaw Common Room is?"

George grinned at her, his eyes twinkling, "Why, I'm a Weasley twin, aren't I? I know all the ins and outs of the castle!" They continued in comfortable silence – but Ella's mind was racing. He was still holding her hand and she couldn't decide how she felt about that – he was just being nice, knowing that she was slightly shook up from what had happened. But hadn't they been so close to kissing? But hand-holding? It was something so simple, so harmless and yet she didn't know how to handle or think about the situation.

Too soon they had reached the corner before the common room when Ella tugged on his hand to get him to stop. He turned and Ella couldn't deny how terribly cute he looked as he looked at her, confused, still holding her hand. "I don't want anyone to know that you know where the common room is."

He smiled and nodded, "Course," his eyes searched hers for a moment, "you all right?"

Ella's eyes didn't waiver from his, "Yea, I am, thanks." He smiled again and Ella could feel him loosening his hold on her hand. Her mind raced. She didn't want him to leave, why wasn't he trying to kiss her again, why was she so desperate for him to stay?

While she was silently questioning herself, George had started to turn away, letting go of her hand. He only got two steps before she said softly, "George!" and suddenly she was right behind him. Standing on her toes, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. Pulling him towards her.

And than, she was kissing him. _She _was kissing _him_. It had been a long summer since he had kissed her last since he had felt her soft, pink, full lips. And he relished when she moaned softly, when he brought his hand to her neck to angle her face better, when he used his other hand to press her body closer to his, capturing her lower lip and pulling on it slightly.

He didn't know whether it was because she had initiated the kiss or if she had been better practiced, but this kiss was nothing like the last. This kiss was phenomenal.

She was nipping at his lip, running her fingers through his hair and over his chest, loving the feel of his muscles, loving the way he shivered slightly at her touch.

She didn't want it to end, but she didn't want her easy friendship with George to be ruined. She pulled away slightly to look at his face: his eyes were hooded and darker, his lips reds and his hair messed and nodded. He took in her appearance: wilder hair than usual, bright pink lips, half-lidded eyes and he had never found her more attractive. He had left her breathless, _he_ had left her lips red, her hairy messy. He felt her hand around his neck press slightly against his skin, so he pulled her in for another searing kiss, this time probing at her slightly pouted lips with his tongue.

She couldn't even remember Hugh's kisses – he had been fine technically, but George let his personality come through. She could feel his playfulness, feel the affection he felt for her. He had told her once before that she was beautiful and she could tell he still did by the way he kissed her.

He pulled away slightly, his lips hovering right over hers as he said softly, "I was irritated on the train because I was jealous – I had seen you with Hugh at Diagon the day before," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "but than I realized I wanted to be your friend no matter what."

She nodded her eyes still closed, bringing her lips towards his again, but George pulled away again, holding her chin up so she would look into his eye, "And I won't let this ruin our friendship, Ella."

Her eyes opened a litter wider, "I just can't have a boyfriend, George, I just need a friend."

He nodded, "I know, Ella, and I just want a friend too," he smiled and kissed her briefly, "but I'm open to kissing you every so often," he grinned at her lazy smile as she loosened his hold on her, "Goodnight, Ella," he said softly as she nodded and taking his hand and squeezing it, walked around the corner to her common room, a small smile on her lips.

George walked towards his own common room, grinning. He didn't care if she never got to kiss her again – she had kissed him. He could graduate happy.

She walked up to her bed, grinning, forgetting that she usually slept in the Head's Room that Suze was aggravating that she should check on Edward. She was too thrilled, too happy that she had gotten to kiss George again.

-----------

The weeks leading up to Halloween were a blur for Ella: she and George picked up where they left off before the kiss – they had both individually agreed to not discuss the kiss, not to act awkwardly. Umbridge was even more terrible to Ella, short of giving her a detention, the Slytherins taunted Ella in the halls and during class, although she largely ignore them and Edward had been furious with MacDuff, but than his own guilt at leaving Ella in such danger. "Edward, come on, it's _really_ okay, I can handle myself," she said the day bfore Halloween as they walked to DADA.

"Yea, Knightley," George grinned, walking up on the other side of her, "you should have seen her! She can take care of herself just fine."

Ella rolled her eyes as Edward grit his teeth slightly. He liked Weasley just fine, but they had a Quidditch game that weekend. "Honestly, _Eddie_," she emphasized, knowing he hated that name, "how are you even going to get a new girl if you're always hanging around me?"

Edward didn't say anything, but George caught the way he looked at her quickly and George wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to the male population of Hogwarts, including certain professors. "Besides, the Slytherins are letting up slightly. And all the teachers – minus Umbridge, are on my side anyway."

Edward sighed, "After Halloween," he agreed.

Ella barely got a chance to grin or thank him before they were walking into DADA and Ella shot her mouth tight before Umbridge could reprimand her for breathing too loudly.

------------

Things got weird right before the holidays. Fred and Ramona were "hanging out" together more often, although she never explained what was going on between the two. Umbridge was slowly gaining more power, much to the dismay of Ella and Edward, although no one knew exactly how that was happening. Harry was getting more detentions and Fred and George got a couple for no reason, "Other than us being twins – she probably thinks it's unnatural or something." Suze was a little less jealous of Ella now that she was dating a 6th year Ravenclaw, so they were now able to have civil conversations. And all of her classes, aside from DADA, were giving, fine especially her independent study and Professor Snape was being almost nice to her, which she assumed was because he had been impressed with her spells.

Two days before the holidays started, George approached her in the library. "Opinion on technically illegal groups gathering together to practice defense spells."

Ella cocked an eyebrow, "I would not join, nor would I turn them in."

"But we don't learn anything in class!" He whispered urgently.

"George, I'm Head Girl, I can't join a pseudo-cult, I know enough defense spells, I'll be fine. But I think it's a good idea – especially since I'm assuming Harry will be teaching?"

George's eyebrows raised, nearly hidden by his hair, "You won't say anything?"

"Do I say anything about your pranks towards Her Highness and Her Minion?"

George grinned, "Let me know if you change your mind."

That was the last time she saw George before the holidays. Both he and Fred were missing from classes the next day, much to Ramona's dismay. "Mona, are you guys dating or what?"

Ramona's green eyes were worried, "Not exactly, but I do like him, Ella."

Ella gave her friend a comforting hug, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if that would make things awkward for your and George – I mean, both he and Edward like you."

Ella looked indignant and tried not to blush, "Ridiculous!" and laughing, the two went to go pack for the holidays.

-------------

Ella's holidays were terribly boring. John was stuck in Brazil "for work" but Ella had a feeling it was because of his new girlfriend, Gisele. She had never been so excited to return to Hogwarts, even with Umbridge and her ever – increasing power.

But Ella would be surprised to discover just how much she would come to loathe the confines of Hogwarts. All at the hands of Umbridge and the Ministry.

-------------

A/N: More to come hopefully in the near future. Please review?


	6. V

it was two weeks into the term when Umbridge and her ridiculous new title started creating new rules and began to openly defy the Heads. And it was two and a half weeks when she sat in on Ella's independent study.

"Ah, Professor Umbridge, what a pleasant surprise, what can we do for you?"

"Don't mind me, I'm just sitting in on classes."

Hunter sat back down, "Don't you want to sit in on one of my regular classes?"

Still smiling, "No, no, this will be fine."

Eyeing Ella, he shrugged and Ella opened her notebook, very aware of the way Umbridge's quill was scratching against her clipboard violently. "Oh, Ella, before I forget, an old colleague of mine is leading a group into the Outback this summer and said he'd be willing to take one or two of my students," he paused, "and yes, it pays handsomely."

"Hem, hem."

"What do I have to do to contact him?"

"Just compile some of your notes, writing samples, give it to me and I'll write you a reference, tell him about all your Runes, Magical Creatures and Curse-Breaking skills, plus your history and spell mastery."

"Hem-hem, excuse me, but Mr. Hunter –"

"That's Professor Hunter, Professor Umbridge."

She ignored him, "Don't you think it's out of order to offer your student hope that she'll get a job with this nameless man? The only jobs are in the Ministry and I doubt Miss Wilson is qualified for any of those jobs."

Ella was fuming, but didn't turn around to let Umbridge see how she affected Ella. It was Hunter who replied, calmly and without breaking eye contact with Umbridge. "Professor, I respect your concern, but Mr. James MacQuarie wants my best student for this very prestigious expedition, one that will undoubtedly garner academic acclaim, provide future grants and opportunities for the people involved and make headway into the Runes of the Outback, something that has remained a mystery for centuries. And since Ella is the _best _student in Runes this year, and from Professor Vector's old notes, the best student in years, which is apparent since she is in independent study with me, I have full confidence that she will be his first pick for an associate."

Umbridge did not respond to Hunter's monologue. Nor did she say anything throughout the rest of the lesson and walked out as soon as Hunter shut his notebook. Ella watched her walk out, "Merlin, Professor, you didn't have to do that on my account. I wouldn't want you to get fired or anything."

He smiled, "I'm not worried about that, Ella," he gave her a look which she could not fully comprehend, nor did she care to decipher. "I've decided that teaching is just not entirely for me – it's far too," he paused, "_lonely_, especially for younger folk and anyway, James promised me a spot on the same team that you'll be on before I regroup and lead my own expedition."

Ella picked up her bag, "That's great, Professor," she turned back and smiled, "and thanks again with that whole Umbridge thing – and for virtually getting me a job."

She walked up to the Head's Room, deciding earlier that she wanted to sleep there in order to study more for her Transfiguration exam before passing out. She was surprised, therefore, to see Edward pacing about the common space. He nearly jumped at seeing her, "Merlin! Where have you been??"

"Independent study, why?"

"Harry and the Weasley twins have been banned from Quidditch."

"What?"

"Umbridge _banned_ them. Apparently there was some sort of altercation between Gryffindors and Slytherins about practice –"

"But Snape –"

"Had nothing to do with it. It was _all_ Umbridge – they started saying words to Harry, _everyone_ obviously started to defend him, but she singled out the twins and Harry of course and banned them from Quidditch for the rest of the year. Took their brooms and everything."

"But, but she sat in on my class with Hunter! Just now! I sat with that bloody woman after she bloody well did that?" She waved her hands and started to pace, "But, but I just don't understand!"

Edward shrugged, "No one does."

-------

The next morning at breakfast was eerily silent – except for the Slytherin end: they were as chipper as ever. It seemed everyone knew of what happened the evening before, and even though the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams would have been happy since they had a better chance at the Cup, they felt it was simply too unjust.

Ramona was just as angry as Ella, but more worried about how Fred would react, how he would act towards her now and in general. They still weren't official, but Ella knew that they both liked each other well enough and at least until now, had been getting along famously.

Ella hoped to talk to George before her Transfiguration class, but that was nearly impossible. He wasn't anywhere near his twin when Ramona and Ella – there for support – had smiled shyly at him and didn't mention what had transpired the previous day.

It wasn't until before Potions that Ella was able to say a word to him. "George, I heard –"

"Yea, everyone has."

She faltered at his icy tone. "And I just wanted to say I was sorry, it's totally unfair –"

"Really? You reckon?"

Her face hardened and her eyes darkened, "Look, there's no reason to yell at me, I didn't ban you –"

He pushed himself off the wall and near her face, "But you didn't try to stop her, did you? You're bloody Head Girl!"

She opened her mouth but couldn't respond for a second, her head was spinning, "I was in class, what would you reckon I could have –"

"You should have _been_ there, you could have _tried_ to stop her, _what_ good of a Head Girl are you anyway?" He spun around in a huff and tore into the classroom before she could even respond. Clenching her fists, she calmly followed him in and sat at her desk. Did he really blame her? Or was he just acting out and accusing her? She wouldn't say anything to him. She would ignore him, see if he apologized. And if he didn't? Well, she would figure out to do when (and if) it came to that.

----------

George did not talk to her for the next few days. He didn't even look at her. But she barely had time to think about that. She had other problems to deal with. Primarily Umbridge. And her new Slyherin Brigade. And Ramona's trouble with Fred. The poor girl was so distraught over Fred's distant behavior, that Ella spent all her free time comforting the poor girl.

And than, George finally looked at her.

She and Edward were doing rounds, careful to not run into any Slytherins, who would no doubt report back to Umbridge and they'd get detentions, when they ran into George. Ella didn't look him in the face, couldn't. Until he said softly, "Knightley, you mind if I talk to her for a second?"

Edward looked at Ella and she nodded, wanting to get this over with. He walked around the corner to wait for her. "Ella," George said softly, stepping towards her. She, however, took another step back. "Ella, look, I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened to Fred, Harry and I. But you were the nearest person for me to blame," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "that's not true. Look, Ella, I really like you, you know that, and since you're who I care most about at this school, well you were the one I took all my angry out on, and I'm really sorry." He paused, waiting for her to say anything, but she didn't. She couldn't. His apology meant virtually nothing to her. "And, look, I've thought about little else but you since our kiss," he paused, stepping towards her again. "And Ella, I really want you to forgive me. Maybe some day we can date," he paused, reaching for her hand, but she stepped back again.

"Goodnight, George." And with that, with as icy a demeanor as George had when he blamed her for Umbridge's ban, she walked off to catch up with Edward.

That was the last time she would speak to George.

Two days later was the day the infamous Weasley twins stuck it to the man. Or in any case, Umbridge and Filch. They made sure their legacy was never going to leave the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

But they didn't tell anyone what they were planning. No one knew that the twins were leaving to start their own store. That they weren't going to come back and graduate, that they had left forever. No one told Ramona or Ella.

Ramona was a mess. She didn't hear from Fred for weeks, even though she tried to owl him, he didn't respond. And Ella was angry at George for throwing their friendship in her face like that, for leaving without even mentioning their idea to her. Didn't he tell her he liked her? Didn't he tell her about their store? Yet he didn't tell her about their plan to leave? And she was more than angry for leaving Ramona without any warning or notice, for making her look like a fool.

Those few weeks after the twins left were rough for the entire Hogwarts population, except for the Syltherins. Umbridge was completely in charge of everything. The professors were always watching their backs. Ella was forced to end her independent study with Professor Hunter and had to re-join the NEWT-level Runes class. And the Slytherin Brigade was getting stronger. Too strong.

After one extremely terrible day of dealing with Slytherins and Umbridge, Edward and Ella met in the Head's Room. "Ok," Ella said, as she sat down on a couch, unaware that Edward was sitting awfully close to her, "things have gone far enough, and I think we need to resign as Heads. I can't handle Umbridge or the Slytherins anymore, and I'd rather go out on a good note."

"We're not doing much as it is anyway," he paused, "but how does one resign?"

She sighed. "I don't really know." She leaned back and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I don't know anything anymore. This year is going terribly, isn't it?"

He turned to face her and she was very aware of the hand that lightly traced her arm. "Ella, I'm sorry that Umbridge is out of control and made you end your independent study, I know how important that was to you, and I can't say I'm sorry Weasley left, even though I know you two were friends," he paused and leaned his face closer to hers, touching her cheek with his hand. "You deserve better than him."

She looked into his blue-grey eyes, could see the pain he felt at having to resign his Headship, at being cheated on, by having to face Umbridge and those who still denied Cedric's death, could see the lust in his eyes for her. She didn't know if he actually liked her enough to date her, but she could tell he liked her well enough to want to kiss her. And she knew she'd have to get over George, get over the way he treated her in the end, the way he left her wanting more even though he treated her like they weren't even friends. This was going to be the beginning of a new era for her. She was resigned her duties as Head Girl, she was going to talk back to Umbridge, get detentions. And she was going to kiss Edward because he wanted to kiss her, and he was bloody attractive.

She leaned her cheek into his hand and her eyes flickering to his lips for a second before she covered them with her own. Sighing, she lifted her back from the couch to lean her body into his, her hands entangling themselves in his dirty blonde hair. He pushed her body down onto the couch so that he was hovering over her, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. His hands skimmed over her arms and found their way to the hem of her shirt, undoing the bottom button and skimming his fingers over her skin, making her shiver.

She was losing herself in him. For the life of her, she couldn't remember George's kiss if she wanted to she was so consumed with Edward and the way he was touching her skin and kissing her.

----------

She and Edward made an outrageous and raucous announcement the next morning at breakfast before Umbridge could even say anything, to resign as Heads. And even though most of the student body was upset, they couldn't help but laugh by the announcement and Umbridge's face.

The two former-Heads continued to snog in the hallways, in broom closests, whenever they could get away from the new Heads and the rest of the Slytherins. They never discussed actually dating, but Ella got the feeling that Edward wanted to. Their "relationship" consisted of more than just snogging: even without Head duties to force them to spend time together, Ella discovered she craved his companionship. They talked during and outside of class, made efforts to run into each other, sometimes ate meals together and even studied together. To the rest of the student body, they were dating.

There were only a few weeks left of school, but Ella still managed to get a few detentions, courtesy of Umbridge.

Edward grabbed her hand one evening when he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Ella and across from Ramona. He grabbed her hand, "Ella, what is _this_?" She tried to hide the white scars on her hand, but Ramona and Edward were both staring at her, concerned.

"They're part of Umbridge's detentions."

"What self-mutilation?"

She shrugged, "She made Harry do it too. Apparently she hates me as much as she hates him."

Edward was angry. He stood up, shaking his head, "She can't be allowed to do that, that's unbelievable, that can't happen," but Ella pulled down on his hand for him to sit back down.

"And what do you think you're going to do? She has complete control over everything, remember? There's nothing anyone can do to stop her. She only does it to me and Harry, it's fine. And don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her one day."

Ramona shook her head, "Ella, how can you handle the pain?"

She shrugged, "I know that it drives the old hag crazy when I don't wince or anything," she smiled mischievously, "and plus, I have a salve for it."

She kissed Edward on the cheek, squeezing his hand, "Thanks for wanting to stand up for me, Edward," she smiled at Ramona as she stood up, "I have to go meet with Professor Hunter, wants to talk to me about next year."

Edward nodded and watched her walk out. He turned back to Ramona to strike up a friendly conversation, but the blonde spoke first, "When are you going to ask her to date you officially."

Edward couldn't help but smile, "You're unbelievable."

She shrugged, "I know you've liked her for a while, Edward. And even though she may not say anything, she needs you. You need each other."

"But you know how she is about boyfriends –"

"Which is why you have quite the challenge, is it not?"

Professor Hunter was sitting at his desk, grading papers when Ella walked in. "Ah, Ella, please come in. And don't worry, I got this meeting okay-ed from Umbridge. Told her I was giving you the bad news," he grinned, "but James MacQuarie wants you on his team. For a whole nine months, if you'll accept."

Ella grinned, "Wow, really? Oh, Professor, this is fantastic! Thank you so much!"

He continued to smile, "Now, you'll be in Sydney for two months, preparing, getting materials together for the expedition and don't worry, they provide housing, and than you'll be on the expedition for anywhere from four to six months, and than a month or two back in Sydney to organize all the materials so that a report can be written."

She couldn't help the huge grin that was on her face, "This is fantastic!"

"They'll be six of us on the expedition, and you won't be an intern or an assistant or anything, you'll only be behind me and James," his eyes twinkled, "which means some of the older, more, ahem "experienced" of the group, might be jealous. But after they see your skills, I'm sure there won't be any problems."

"Professor, I really don't know how to thank you enough," she paused, "you didn't pull any strings, did you?"

He laughed, "There was no need, Ella," he paused, "now, before you leave, make sure you look disappointed in case there are some spies outside my door."

She nodded and not being able to help herself, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he walked around the front of his desk, giving him a hug. "Thanks again, Professor," she whispered. And she couldn't help but feel a slight tingle as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're welcome, Ella."

She slowly released her arms, but he released his even more slowly. His eyes were slightly clouded over, but she tried to ignore it. He was her teacher! An attractive teacher at that, but what could he want with her? She smiled and grabbing her bag, walked out of his classroom, trying her best to look disgruntled and disappointed. But it was confusion that Malfoy saw when he watched her walk down the hallway.

---------------

Ella walked towards the Hufflepuff common room hoping to catch Edward on his way in or out or to send a Hufflepuff messenger in for her. She had decided to ignore Hunter's reaction and was excited to tell Edward her good news. She bit her lip trying not to grin too broadly. She hated to admit it to herself but she really liked Edward: she like spending time with him, liked talking with him, liked snogging him of course, and even enjoyed studying with him, something she usually liked to do alone. Ramona had said once that they made a good team as Heads, as friends and as a couple, something that Ella scoffed at.

And it didn't hurt that every time they walked together down the halls laughing, sometimes holding hands, girls glared at her. It was nice to be nearly-dating the most attractive and intelligent boy in school (as well as one of the best Quidditch players). And he of course introduced Ramona to a nice enough Hufflepiff to get her mind off Fred.

She was nearing the entrance when a girl was exiting, "Oh, hi, Ella! Do you want to go in? Edward is in the common room."

Ella smiled, "No one will mind?"

The girl smiled back and Ella felt bad for not knowing her name, "No, not at all! We all thought you were the best Head Girl," she continued, her voice low and held the door open.

Ella climbed through, "Thanks!" She walked through the dimly lit hall until she reached a brightly-lit yellow and black adorned common room. No one seemed to pay her any notice – everyone was studying or chatting. She spotted Edward on a couch, making some of his friends laugh about something. One of his teammates saw her, and nudging Edward's arm, nodded towards her. Grinning, Edward stood and beckoned her over, kissing her in greeting. "How did you get in? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"A girl let me in – I feel awful I don't know her name," she paused and looked at his friends, "think we can go talk in your room?"

His eyes searched her face for a moment, "I'd be scared, but you're grinning, so I'm not too worried…" She rolled her eyes but he took her hand and brought her to the large room he shared with the other 7th year boys which was down another dimly-lit stairwell. He opened the door and turning to face her, smiled slightly, his blue-grey eyes playful. "Did you bring me here so you could ravage me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him briefly, "You wish." She sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down laughing, "What are you _so_ happy about?"

"I have a job!"

He grinned and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her cheek. "How did this happen? What's the job? How do you know?"

He watched her eyes light up as she told him, watched how animated she got (like she always did when she talked about Runes); he listened as she told him she'd be in Australia for nearly a year, only two weeks after graduation. But how could he feel anything but happy for her? Even though he knew they wouldn't see ach other at all next year or maybe ever again, he couldn't _not_ be happy for her. "Ella, that's great!"

She grinned and squeezed his hand, "Edward! I'll be the third most important person in the group! I'll be doing real work!"

He kissed her forehead, "And you'll be far away from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

She frowned, "I'm not running away you know."

He nodded, "I know you never would. But this is a great opportunity, Ella."

She smiled, "You're right, I can't possibly pass this up." She stopped and really looked at Edward, really saw the mixed emotions on his face, in his eyes. She cupped his cheek with her hand, swinging her leg up onto his bed to face him. "Edward," she said softly, "you don't think I'm leaving you, do you?" He shook his head, but she knew he was lying. She took a deep breath, "Edward, I know I haven't told you straight out, but I really like you – and I feel as though we're already dating and I'd really like to date you. You're the one person I know who I've _really_ wanted to date. And I know it's the end of the year and all but –"

He smiled sadly and leaned in to kiss her. "I don't think I'd be able to get a job at the Ministry not that I'd want one there," he paused as he leaned his forehead on hers, "would it scare you too much if I looked for a job in Australia?"

Normally, something like that would scare her, but it didn't. She wasn't lying to herself anymore; she _really_ liked Edward. She rarely thought about George and never about Hugh because she was thinking about Edward. "It'll nice to have a friend in Australia."

He grinned and pushed her onto his bed to kiss her fiercely, pulling his jumper over his head as her eyes feasted hungrily on his bare chest. He kissed her neck, "You know, you're already here, so you could just accidentally fall asleep, spend the night. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway."

She moaned softly as he nipped at her earlobe. "Edward," she tried to say menacingly.

He chuckled into her neck, "We can just sleep, Ella, you know I'm not going to force you –"

She kissed him, dragging her fingernails down his chest, making him shiver. "I know, Edward, I know," she sat up for a second and smiled at his confused face as she pulled her own jumper over her head. "So, accidentally fall asleep, you say?"

Edward groaned, "You're going to be the death of me, woman."

------------

Ella woke up for the first time in her life in someone else's clothes and feeling completely safe. Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, her back pressed against his chest. Sighing contently, she turned over, gently running a hand down his cheek. "Edward," she whispered, "it's really early, but I should leave before someone catches me in the halls."

He rubbed his eyes and pulled her closer to him, "You don't have to go, no one will catch you, I promise."

She laughed softly so as to not wake his roommates, and she gave in, deciding to lay there a few extra minutes with him.

Until there was a pounding on the door. One of Edward's roommates, Bill yelled from his bed, "Oi, what's going on? Sun hasn't even risen yet!"

"There was a fight at the Ministry last night! Umbridge is gone and Dumbledore is back! But the Ministry and the _Prophet_ are finally admitting Potter and Dumbledore were right!"

Both Ella and Edward sat up in bed, staring at each other with shocked expressions. "What?"

-----------

Graduation was a somber event: the impending war loomed most on the shoulders of those graduating, those going into jobs at the Ministry, in Healing, those afraid of having to fight the Dark Lord and his followers. Edward, to his parents' relief, had acquired a job at the Australian Ministry in the Australian Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He'd be in Sydney the same time Ella was, learning the ropes of the department, and than would travel around the continent to physically make sure Australia's magical creatures were being properly regulated and cared for. Australia was known for their wild magical creatures: from dragons to basilisks, and everything in between, Edward would help create a general census for the country.

Ella was nervous to meet Edward's parents, but she soon discovered that they were as kind and caring as Edward himself, and they made her feel at ease. Ella's parents were just as excited to meet Edward, and the four adults got along famously. Even John liked Edward more than he had ever liked Hugh.

Ella was sad to leave Hogwarts, even after the tumultuous year she had had with George, Edward, Hunter (who remained professional during the graduation ceremonies and probably would be now that she was dating Edward), and Umbridge. She was even more sad to leave Ramona, if only for a year. "I'll be back next year, I promise!"

Ramona wiped away a tear, "You better!" The two girls had hugged, and with that, Ramona had gone home to her mum's house in Scotland for the summer before she started her job at the Ministry in the fall.

Ella had two weeks of packing and relaxing at home before she and Edward were to Portkey to Australia.

And while she was home, she knew what she had to do.

Write a letter to George.

--------

Reviews please!!


	7. VI

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!

------------

George –

I've debated about writing you for months, but felt that since I'm now living in Australia, it was time I did. Before I start, however, I want you and Fred to know how hurt Ramona was when you left. You didn't warn her, didn't give her a chance to prepare herself: she and Fred were nearly dating! She was heartbroken. And although she claims she's better now, that she's over him, she still deserves a letter from him.

Now. I'm sure you never realized how _selfish_ your act of rebellion was. You left the school a mess, Umbridge went on the warpath and the school was nearly in shambles. Edward and I resigned our duties as Heads because we no longer had any power anyway and because we could no longer be associated with Umbridge. We were in solidarity with you, even though you left us high and dry.

And for a while, I was hurt that you left without telling me. You told me about your store, yet you couldn't tell me about your plan to bust out? I could have helped! I would have supported you! But you were being selfish. Blaming me for being banned, thinking one tiny apology would be sufficient and than leaving without even a goodbye. I had no idea you could be so selfish, Weasley.

But now, I don't care. I no longer consider us friends and so I do not want a response to this letter. I just thought you'd like to know the damage you've caused.

And if you must know, I am living in Australia on expedition with Professor Hunter and one of his former colleagues. Edward is here too: he has a real job with the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and yes, we are dating. He is my boyfriend. And yes, Jack, Professor Hunter to you, is putting the moves o me as he has been since you left Hogwarts.

-Ella

She folded the paper, letting out a deep breath: it pained her to write such an insensitive letter, but George needed to know the truth about everything. Yawning, she walked out of her tent yawning. "We leave in five," Hunter walked over and touched her arm. She shivered. She couldn't help it. There was just something about her former professor, aside from his dangerously handsome good looks that she just could not get over. Btu she was still dating Edward, even though when they had seen each other a few weeks ago, things were tense.

Living with him had been odd: tense, wonderful, awkward all at once. To ease the tension, Ella agreed to sleep with him: she had _wanted_ to, of course, but found this to be the perfect time. The first time, of course, was not pleasurable at all, but it progressively got better. But than they got into an argument the day before Ella was to leave. Than when they met up when they were both near Adelaide, they got into another tiff. There were plenty of gorgeous women on his team and he, of course, was jealous of Hunter.

And as much as she really liked Edward, she knew they were going to need to end it soon. Running a hand through her hair, she waved her wand to pack up her tent. Maybe they could still be friends.

It was four days after Ella sent the letter that Edward showed up at camp. "Edward? How did you get here?"

He shrugged, "Ella, look, I really like you – hell, I may even love you, but we _both_ know this isn't good anymore. We're both in different places –"

She smiled at his pained expression and holding on to his arms, she leaned in to kiss his cheek, "Edward, I know. Now, whoever she is, go ahead."

He looked confused for a moment before he looked relieved. "Can we be friends?"

She smiled. "Always. Now, go."

The next day Hunter went a little further with his advances and this time, Ella gave in.

---------

Her time with Hunter and James' expedition was short. When they returned to Sydney to organize their materials, Hunter wanted nothing more than to take her on a date. He wanted to city to see his "beautiful woman", he wanted everyone to be jealous. She had to refuse. They still had to work and she needed to find a job.

She tried to look away from his hurt face, but he caressed her cheek. "Ella," he said softly, his brown eyes boring into her hazel ones. She melted at the way he nearly purred her name. He began to trace her freckles lightly with his thumb. "Don't you want to join my expedition?"

She sighed, "Jack, you know I'd love to, but I want to do something different now, while I have the chance."

"You'll always have a chance, Ella."

She shook her head, "There is an opening at the Reserve and one –"

He withdrew his hand quickly as though she were on fire. "You want to get back together with _him_."

She groaned and rubbed her eyes: who knew an adult man, an attractive adult man, could have such little self-esteem and be so jealous? "You know we're just friends! Merlin!" She stood up and grabbed her jacket. "Look, Jack this has been fun and I'd really like to work with you in future, but I need to expand my career horizons," she sighed and walked back over to him and grab his face and kiss him quickly. "You understand, don't you?"

He nodded, still utterly confused, but she smiled. "Goodbye, Jack."

When she got back to her own flat, the one that James' funding was paying for, she collapsed onto one of her kitchen chairs and grabbed her quill and parchment. It was time to write to Ramona again, keep her updated.

She was just sending her letter to the International Wizarding Post via the owl James had lent her, when Edward's owl flew in her window. "You just wrote me last week, Knightley," she said to herself as she untied the letter.

Sorry to write again so soon. Just got word that Dumbledore has died – rumor is, Snape killed him, but nothing is definitive yet. I can't go to the funeral and as much as I want to go fight, things are going really well here and I know you can't go yet either, but Ella. I have a feeling this war will be long and I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to fight.

-Edward

Ella couldn't help but feel guilty that she wasn't more involved in the war – but as a Muggleborn, what could she even do? John was still in Mexico and from his letters, it seemed like he had _no_ inclination as to going back to fight.

She tried to push these nagging feelings aside as she continued to work on and organize the information the team had gathered during the time in the field. She also sent her resume to various reserves and organizations in the country.

----------

Two weeks later she was finally done with James' expedition and was ready to begin her fast-track training course in dragon keeping, chimera caring and griffin healing. It was so fast that by the end of May she was already the full-time caretaker of 3 dragons, 4 chimera and 2 griffins.

"Wilson!" Mr. Murray waved her over from where she was recording the daily stats from one of her young dragons. "Gary is sick today, so I want you to watch his New Zealand Horntail. She's been givin' Jules and Lou some trouble, but I'm sure you can handle her."

Ella nodded, "I'll check on her in ten, sir."

The man clapped her on the back and continued on, doing his morning patrol of his reserve.

She sighed as she tucked her clipboard and pen into her tiny fire-proof bag: the New Zealand Horntail was the angrier, more temperamental cousin to the Hungarian Horntail. There were only 8 in existence, and the Outback Reserve had two of them. Slipping her hair into a ponytail, she walked past the two Antipodean Opaleyes she was in charge of, "Don't worry, I'll be back you two." Taking a deep breath, she opened the fence and walked the 50 meters to where the dragon was clawing the ground slamming her tail on a mound of dirt. Ella timidly walked over to the dragon, doing her best not to startle or anger her.

She finally was able to figure out what had been ailing the dragon: a chimera had left a present in the dragon's cave and she had a large thorn caught in her foot, and Ella had managed to make friends with the dragon. She waved as she reached the fence, "I'll be back, don't worry," she said as the dragon watched her sadly.

"That a New Zealand Horntail?" A large, brawny, red-headed man stood to her right in typical Keeper attire.

"Yessir, one of the two we have here."

The man nodded, still not introducing himself. "Do you deal with them often?"

She shook her head as she dusted her hands off on her jeans before grabbing a water bottle off of her tool belt. "No sir, my first interaction with one."

The man scratched his chin and nodded, "And you figured out what was wrong with her in a matter of minutes? After two people and her usual caretaker couldn't?"

Ella wasn't one to brad, so merely shrugged her shoulders.

The man let out a deep laugh, "Name's Charlie Weasley, Head Keeper of the Romanian Reserve. I was told I'd find the best and newest Keeper out here."

Ella's mouth nearly dropped in shock. _This_ was the infamous Weasley, George's favorite second only to his twin. "Ella Wilson," she shook his hand, "I'm afraid I know your brothers."

He grinned, "Which ones?" He hesitated but didn't let her answer, "Say, your brother isn't _John_ Wilson, is he?" She nodded, "I should have recognized that hair anywhere." She laughed but he continued, motioning for her to walk as they spoke. "Now, I cam here on other business, but after seeing you with that dragon and hearing of your other accomplishments, I'm going to have to offer you a better job in Romania."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Better how?"

"Higher paying, nicer title, more resources and the opportunity to help us start up our own griffin and chimera facilities with the possibility of starting more."

"Have you spoken to Mr. Murray and Mr. Cromwell yet?"

"I have," he smiled, "and as much as they hate to lose you, they can't deny their best Keeper such a wonderful opportunity."

"When do I have to decide by?"

"I leave tomorrow morning."

Ella nodded and shook his hand, "I'll let you know before the dinner bell."

She was going to take the job of course, she just wanted a chance to wrap her head around working with George's older brother. And she wanted to make Charlie sweat a little.

----------

Ella loved the Romanian Reserve from her very first day of working and living there. And she loved working with Charlie even though he reminded her so much of George. It was two weeks after she started working there that news of the war going terribly reached them in Romania. Ella, nervous to tell any of the other keepers her idea, went to Charlie first.

"You really think you can train them to do that?"

Ella shrugged, twirling a braided pigtail, "I think it's worth a shot, Charlie."

He nodded, "I'll help in any way I can." He gave her an impossibly charming smile, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Thanks, Charlie," she smiled and walked out of his tent before he could be any more charming.

Lena, one of the other keepers had warned her on her first day that Charlie was an extremely charming, extremely suave man. But he was also funny, intelligent and dedicated to his job: he loved his dragons more than he could love any woman.

Ella was showing Charlie the progress she was making with her experiment when she finally asked him what had been on her mind since she had gotten to the reserve. "Charlie, how um, how is your family doing?"

He looked at her confused, "They're doing all right – Gin's miserable at school of course and Ron is off with Harry, but he writes to Mum to let her know he's okay," he paused, "oh right, you said you were friends with some of my brothers."

She swallowed, "yea, uh the twins were in my year and Ron was a prefect when I was Head Girl."

And soon they were talking about being Heads and Ella told Charlie how she was friends with the twins when they left, skipping the kissing bits of course. And after that, she and Charlie became better friends and not just co-workers: teasing, flirting (for fun) and drinking with the other keepers.

-------

Ella didn't like to think of the final battle. She barely saw any of the good guys from she was fighting alongside the dragons she had trained to kill _only_ Death Eaters. And she saw more death than she would ever care to see again. But Edward had been there with some of his Aussie co-workers (and his new girlfriend) and Charlie had been there, fighting right alongside her.

Harry and the new Minister wanted to single her out and reward her for her work in training the dragons, but she had politely declined. She was no more helpful than anyone else during that battle, and she refused to be treated any differently.

A month after the Battle, Charlie and Ella got invitations to Harry and Ginny's wedding. "Bollocks, now that the war's over, Mum's going to be on my case about being single."

Ella took a swig of her pint, "Bollocks, your _brother_ will be there."

Charlie laughed, "You really like my brother, don't you?"

"Liked," she looked pointedly at him, "past tense. I _did_ date Edward and Hunter, remember."

"Riiiiight, your _professor_."

She swung a first at him laughing, "Want me to go with you, protect you from your Mum?"

Charlie grinned, "Yes, please."

------------

He knew she was invited. He knew she might show up at the wedding, but he had really doubted she would show up. Until, that is, he saw her sneak in right before the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. And that's when his blood started to boil. When he saw Charlie sneak in right behind her and sit next to her.

---------

A/N: I know this is kinda short, but I already have some of the next chapter written, and I didn't really want to split the wedding up, so I figured I'd end on this little paragraph.

More soon!!

Thanks for all the reviews!! I love getting them!!! And don't forget to review again!!!!


	8. VII

_A/N: Let me clear up some things. I don't mean to sound ungrateful for reviews or mean or anything, but I think there are some things that need clearing up. I write my stories for me. I write about characters I would want to read about, I write about situations that I would want to read, etc. I'm not trying to write the most popular or most read; if I were, I'd write about more traditional ships and obviously no original characters. So please, keep the negativity in the reviews to a minimum. No one really wants to read that._

_Yes, the last chapter moved quickly. Everyone said they wanted to see her and George back together, and yes, I do too. I have no desire to see how she interacts with dragons or what she actually did on her expedition, because how should I know? I don't know much about those things at all. But these career choices were much more fun than Healing, which is what I usually do for my original characters. And I didn't really want to go into the war, so yea, I skipped ahead a bit. _

_Now, for that letter. Yes, it may have been childish, but she was heartbroken. Things with Edward weren't going well, her teacher was hitting on her (gross no matter how you look at it), George left when they were on bad terms and he never bothered to contact her. And you'll see later on (either in this chapter or next) how distraught she actually was, how hard she tried to hide the fact that she was upset. So yes, the letter was childish, but she was upset. Have you never let your emotions get the better of you? Well she did. I never said she didn't regret the letter, did I? Maybe she's trying to forget it. But I think the letter was completely necessary. She wanted George to realize what he'd done to her. She changed as a person – she made time for a boyfriend in Hogwarts, did she not? She lived a little, she let loose (a little more). So yes, the letter was necessary and I think it was fine the way it was. If you don't like it, don't read the story._

_Again, sorry if this sounds really childish, my emotions have gotten the better of me._

_Anyway, if I haven't turned you off completely from this story, please review!!_

---------

Getting dressed for a wedding on a Reserve was more difficult than Ella could have imagined. Thankfully, Ramona was able to get to the shops and send her an acceptable dress and shoes.

Charlie whistled to himself as he stood outside her tent waiting for her to get ready. "Just slipping on my shoes, Charlie."

"That's fine, Portkey is in –" he stopped when she opened her tent flap. He whistled, "Damn, Wilson, you clean up nice."

She rolled her eyes but gave him an appraising look, "Don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed and taking her hand, twirled her around. Her hair was in a loose single braid, some strands fell around her face, framing it. Her make-up was soft: her eyes were as hazel as ever and her freckles were even more noticeable when she was wearing only eye make-up. "Nice dress too."

She laughed, "Ramona picked it up for me," she laughed again, "can we go?"

"What? I'm not allowed to admire my date?"

She rolled her eyes and took his hand, "I'll drag you if I have to Weasley." Charlie stole one last glance at Ella's navy strapless dress, one last glance at her calves (and how fantastic they looked when she was wearing those cream heels).

They snuck into the last row before Hermione walked down the aisle. She settled into her seat quickly and than looked out over the rows ahead of her before her eyes landed on him. She didn't know what she was feeling. Anger? Hatred? Longing? Love? She couldn't tell if she was happy to see him, terrified or just angry.

But as she stood up to look at Ginny, to see how happy she was and as she looked back at Harry to see how happy _he_ was, she knew she wasn't angry. What happened, happened. It seemed like decades ago that they had abruptly left Hogwarts. If the war had taught her anything, it was that life was too short to stay angry.

But that didn't mean she was going to go out of her way to talk to him.

--

How did she know Charlie? Why were they at the wedding together? Why was she so tan? Was she still living in Australia? Did she and Knightley break up? Had she dated a lot in the past two years? Was she sleeping with his brother? Or worse, was she in love with his brother?

--

The ceremony was barely over when Ella was pulled into a vice-like gripped hug. "Ramona?!? What are you doing here?"

The blonde was grinning, "I didn't want to tell you, but I'm Fred's plus one."

Ella laughed, "You could have told me!" She turned her head, "Charlie, come here!" She gave Ramona another hug. "I'm so happy to see you! Ramona Phillips, this is my boss, Charlie Weasley."

Ramona quirked an eyebrow, "Your co-Head, your professor and now your boss." She shook her head and shook his hand.

Ella rolled her eyes, "And Charlie, this is Fred's girlfriend and my best friend."

Charlie kissed her hand, "Fred's girlfriend? Wonderful to meet you and you did a wonderful job picking out a dress for this usually dirty, un-lady like Dragon Keeper."

"Charlie," Ella said menacingly, "I will leave you alone when your mother comes around."

Charlie paled as Ramona tried not to laugh, "You wouldn't."

"Ella, I want to talk to you later, when you're done meeting the family. And Edward and Fiona are here you know."

Ella grinned as Charlie took her arm to bring her over to his family. She waved to Ramona, "Tell Knightley I'll see him soon!" She laughed as she had to jog to keep up with Charlie."

"Gin! Harry! Congratulations –" he spun Ginny around in the air as Ella shook Harry's hand.

"Congratulations, Potter!"

"Thanks for coming, Wilson."

"Now, Potter," Charlie said as he put Ginny down, "this one here knows how to train dragons, so if you so much as –"

Ginny hit his arm, "Nice to formally meet you, Ella."

Ella smiled, "You too, Ginny – and you look beautiful, the ceremony was amazing –"

"All right, all right, come on, we've got to meet Mum."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Enjoy the reception!"

Ella barely got to see who Charlie was talking to when he began to introduce her, "Mum, Dad, this is Ella Wilson, she works at the Reserve with me."

Ella stuck out her hand, but Mrs. Weasley ignored it and pulled the girl in for a hug. Mr. Weasley, however, was a little more formal, "Ella, I'm Arthur, pleasure to meet you," he shook her hand.

"We're just so happy Charlie brought someone to the wedding this time!"

"Yes, thank you, Mum."

Arthur stepped in before Mrs. Weasley could reply, "Charlie, is Ella the one that trained those dragons?"

Charlie grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she tried not to blush (she knew Charlie would make a big deal out of it). "Yessir, this is the one, the smartest, most clever of the Keepers the only one I'm really afraid will take my job away from me, but she's going to start up some new sectors, diversify our Reserve."

Arthur nodded, intrigued, but Mrs. Weasley waved her hand, "Yes, yes, how wonderful, but how long have you two been dating?"

"Molly –"

"Mum!" Charlie said stained, obviously uncomfortable. This was something they neglected to discuss.

"Ah, well, you see, Mrs. Weasley, this was a first date of sorts. You know, we were colleagues –"

"I'm her boss," Charlie interjected, his gratitude to her flickering across his face.

"Right, and then there was the war and we don't want to rush into anything, ruin our working arrangement, so –"

"We'd rather not discuss it any further, Mum, don't want to make it more awkward."

Mrs. Weasley waved her hand, unabashed, "Ella, come meet Charlie's brothers!" She took Ella's hand and pushed her two feet to her right where five tall, redheads were standing together. "Boys, this is Charlie's date, Ella Wilson."

Ella looked around at all the faces and did her best to ignore the twins. She felt Charlie's hand on the small of her back, encouraging her in his own way and protecting her from his mother. "Bill, the oldest of the clan," the tallest redhead said and stuck out his hand, leaning closer to whisper, "I'd like to hear how you got Charlie to take you to a wedding as his date later," but said out loud, "how do you know our Charlie?"

Ella was pleased that she hadn't lost her voice, "I work at the Reserve."

"Ah, Miss Wilson, I heard you made Head Girl." Percy said, trying to cover his grin as he shook her hand.

"Well, I learned from the best of course, Percy."

"She meant Penny," Charlie joked, punching Percy's arm lightly.

"Boys –" Mrs. Weasley said menacingly, "and Ella dear, these are the twins, Fred and George, and this is Ron." Ella shook their hands – well, she shook Fred's and Ron's (who's face never ceased to be confused) – George hadn't put his hand out and Mrs. Weasley didn't notice. Nor did she notice that they didn't even make eye contact. But Fred did. And Charlie did. And Bill too. Although he was the most confused.

Charlie took her arm, "All right Mum, I should get her fed before you introduce her to the _entire_ family tree."

Ella squeezed his hand as they walked to the bar. "What was _that_ about?" he asked her, handing her a glass of champagne.

She shrugged, unable to allow herself to think about him just yet. She saw Edward wave at her from across the yard, "You mind?"

He shook his head smiling. Ella had barely walked away when George was grabbing his own glass of champagne. "Hey, little brother, where's your date?"

George shrugged, looking out over the party, "Didn't bring one."

"Mum on your case?"

George let out a laugh, "Worse than she is on yours, yea."

Charlie clasped his brother on the shoulder, "Should have brought a friend then, like I did."

He tried to hide his knowing smile when George's head snapped to look at him, "Friend? You and Ella aren't dating?"

Charlie laughed, "No, no, we're just good friends, told mum this was like a first date. Ella's like my Reserve sister, probably my best friend out there," he smiled as he followed George's line of vision to where Ella was laughing at something Edward had said. "She's doing this as a favor to me."

George nodded, not bothering to move from his spot. He was perfectly contented to watch her from a distance. Charlie squeezed his brother's shoulder, "You should talk to her," he said before waking off to find Bill and explain everything to him.

--

He watched her talking to Edward, tried to figure out what was going on. How long had they dated? When did they split up? Why did they split up? He could only assume that the pretty brunette who was standing to him, her arm draped over his shoulder was his new girlfriend. And he could only assume that there was no animosity between Ella and the other girl since she was laughing along with Edward.

George turned away when Ella finally left Edward, but he couldn't find the courage to go and talk to her. It was Fred who found her when she was looking for Ramona. "Ella," he nodded.

"Fred," she replied, just as serious.

"Ah, look, I know you probably hate me and don't really want to talk to me and I'm sorry Ramona didn't tell you about, well, us, but I wanted to write her. But we were so busy we didn't have a moment of free time and the ones we did, Mum was talking our ears off. But I wrote her as soon as George got your post and I did everything I could to possibly win her back." He looked up sheepishly at her, waiting for her response.

"I don't hate you, Fred."

"What –"

She held up her hand, trying not to smile. "Is she happy? Do you make her happy?"

Fred looked confused, "Yes, I do."

She nodded and gave him a hug. "That's all I care about. I was only mad at you for what you did to Ramona."

Fred grinned, "Oh, Wilson, I have missed you," he paused, "so. Drink?"

Ella nodded and Fred took two glasses off a passing waiter. "You're no longer dating Knightley, but you're dating my brother."

Ella laughed as they sat at a table, leaving Fred confused. "Yes and no. Charlie is like my little brother – I'm always reminding him to do things, telling him to eat his vegetables," she sighed, "I honestly don't know what he did before I came to the Reserve. He was probably a right mess."

"When did you end things with Knightley?" He tried to seem nonchalant, but Ella could of course see right through him.

"About three months after graduation. We lived together in Sydney, but things got a little strained when I left for the expedition."

"And you've been single since?"

Ella put her drink down and stared at him pointedly, "If you want to know how many people I've slept with just come out and ask me."

Fred sputtered trying to contain his drink in his mouth. "No, Merlin, no! I don't want to know! And I'm not doing this for George either, Merlin!" He groaned, "I just wondered how many people you were seriously seeing."

"One and a half," she said, taking another sip.

Fred laughed, "What, Knightley and a midget?"

Ella couldn't help, but laugh too. "No, no, Knightley and than Hunter for about a month while on expedition and don't you dare say anything, I don't want to hear it."

Fred put up his hands to claim his innocence. "Fine, fine, my lips are sealed," he saw Ramona walking over, "I'm going to go dance with this lovely broad, but you should know, George hasn't been seeing anyone – a few dates here and there, but that's it."

Ella's face went blank again. "So?"

Fred winked, "Just thought you should know," before he took Ramona's arm to bring her to the dance floor.

Ella, her face still emotionless, tucked a loose strand behind her ear, taking another sip of champagne. She barely had a moment to herself when Charlie, Bill and a blonde woman all sat at her table.

"Ella, this is my wife, Fleur," Ella smiled at the gorgeous blonde. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You trained those dragons for the battle?"

Ella glared at Charlie, "Did you tell your _whole_ family? Might as well tell the whole wizarding community."

Bill shrugged, "Why don't you?"

Ella nodded at Charlie who sighed, "Because _mum_ over here things that then everyone will want a trained dragon to do everything for them."

"I don't _think_, Charlie, I _know_."

Bill chuckled at their antics but stopped, whispering hurriedly, "Mum alert!"

Charlie, frantic, jumped up, pulling Ella with him. "Dance?" She laughed as he pulled her to the floor, comfortably placing his hand on her waist and taking her other hand in his.

"Afraid of your mum, are we?"

He tried to laugh, "Who _me_? No, no, I was worried for _you_ of course! She'll be asking you questions of our love life if you aren't careful." She laughed and looked over his shoulder at all the couples dancing.

"This is my first wedding."

"Really? Only your first?"

She smiled, "Small family, war, lived in Australia, no one on the Reserves have gotten married, no friends from Hogwarts yet."

"Yet," Charlie pointed out, "I'm sure you'll be coming to plenty soon enough." She looked up into his eyes to see what he meant, but she couldn't tell.

"Any ladies here that I'm preventing you from chatting up."

He groaned, "How can Ginny have _no_ single friends?"

Ella laughed as he dramatically twirled around. She was grinning, laughing, her eyes twinkling as George watched her from his table. And that's when she saw him and her laughter died down, as Charlie's hand back on her waist, turning them to see what she was looking at. "You should talk to him, you know, and _yes_ I told him we weren't actually dating."

Ella frowned, "Merlin, what do I say? It's going to be so awkward…"

Charlie didn't get to respond because Ron was getting everyone's attention: dinner was going to start.

She was _not_ pleased to see that she was sitting at the same table as the entire Weasley clan (save Ron and Ginny). Thankfully, she was sitting between Ramona and Charlie. Until, that is, she came back from the buffet: there were only two seats left, so she sat down next to Charlie, only to have George site next to her moments later.

Ella stared at her plate, trying to avoid looking at him and was distraught when she saw Charlie chatting animatedly to Bill and Fleur, Fred and Ramona talking to Arthur.

"So, you're on the Reserve?" George asked quietly and she was surprised to see his head was so close to her own.

She nodded, "For almost a year, yea," she paused, not really sure how to continue, "so, the shop?"

"Yea, it's uh going great," he stopped and taking a breath, put his fork down, turning to face her, "Ella, look, I don't expect your forgiveness or anything and I don't know how to even _begin_ to apologize, but I feel like I need to say something." He paused again and met her eyes, "There's _no_ excuse for what I did to you, to out friendship. I _wanted_ to tell you we were leaving, but I was so afraid of that bloody Slytherin Brigade and – and, I thought if I pushed you away and blamed you for Quidditch and didn't write you right away, that it would be easier. For both of us. I hoped – well, I wanted you to move on – I wanted to move on because I knew you didn't want a boyfriend and I just thought it would be easier…" he stopped again, looking deeply into her clear, hazel eyes. His voice quivered slightly, "I don't expect you to say anything, but I just thought –"

"Than why didn't you write me after? After graduation?"

He opened and closed his mouth, surprised that she had said anything. "I wanted to, I really, truly did, I missed our friendship, I missed you, but I was so busy and I knew you'd be so angry with me and I, I just couldn't bear to know if you actually were. But I wanted to – I wanted to know what you were doing after graduation and than I got your post."

Ella blushed, picking up her glass, "I am really sorry about that, it was really immature –"

Fred shook his head and put his hand on the table, very near to hers, "No, it was what I deserved. Harsh? Yes. But it was a wake-up call. I saw that you had moved on, that you were angry with me and knew there was nothing I could do to change your mind."

He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't he tried again, "I know that you must hate me –"

"I don't hate you," she said quietly.

"What?" He leaned closer, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I _don't_ hate you," she repeated, but didn't continue.

"But you _have_ to know how sorry I am and how much I wish we could be friends again. I _miss_ you, Ella. I want nothing more than to be your friend again. And I didn't greet you earlier because I thought you were with Charlie and I didn't really know how to take that."

He waited again, his mouth dry.

"You're always acting like right shit when you think I have a boyfriend," she said quietly before continuing in a slightly louder voice so he could hear her better. "George, you have no idea how devastated I was when you left; Merlin, I didn't even understand how upset I was because I tried to convince myself I didn't care. I _tried_ to forget, tried to tell myself that I didn't miss you, that you never cared about our friendship, that you meant nothing to me, that I meant nothing to you, but I knew that wasn't true and that hurt even more. I missed you, George. And than Edward was there and I thought he could replace you, I thought he could help me forget you, but it was still _you_ that I wanted to talk to every day. _You_ were the one I wanted to talk to when I was thinking about resigning, I wanted to tell you first that I was. _You_ were the one I wanted to tell about my job, about Hunter, about my first detention, about my promotion. Even while I was in Australia, I wanted to talk to _you_ first about anything and everything." She took a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh, "And I never hated you. How could I? But I _was_ angry with you: so angry. But than after the war, I realized life was too short and – and I feel awful about that letter, and I'd really like nothing more than for us to be friends."

George smiled but Ella continued, "But we're going to have to take it slow, because I'm still hurt George, we've missed two years of each other's lives. And neither of us dealt with this situation properly."

"But we're more mature now."

Ella smiled and George couldn't help but grin back. She picked up her fork, "I guess we might be."

--

They held friendly conversation while they ate; it got less tense and awkward as they continued. George was thrilled to see that she was still as animated about her work and her studies as she was in school. He could have listened to her for hours, or just watched her talk about things she truly loved. He couldn't even begin to explain to her how much he missed her. He had gone on a few dates since he found out she was with Knightley, but no one could even hold a candle to Ella. He couldn't help but compare all girls to her: none were as intelligent, as moral, as passionate as beautiful, as – he couldn't even think of words that were good enough to describe her. To him, she was perfect.

But she had changed: he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but those two years apart had changed her.

After the Best Man and Maid of Honor speeches, George was going to continue talking to Ella when Charlie leaned in. "Sorry to interrupt – you two friends again?"

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, _Charles_, we are," as George suppressed a laugh."

"Great, because Mum looks ready to bug us again, so let's dance?"

Ella laughed and turned to George shrugging, "I guess I can save _you_ from your mum after."

George smiled, "_I_, unlike my older brother here, can handle mum."

Charlie stuck his tongue out as he and Ella walked to the dance floor.

George watched her, laughing as she wrapped her arm around Charlie's shoulder, and felt a slight pang of jealousy. Even though they were on better terms now, could she ever be that at ease with him? Would the knowledge of their kisses, his attraction for her, his terrible behavior, always be in the way? He barely had another moment to think of it when Fred and Ramona turned to him, "So?"

"Things seemed like they went well – you two were talking."

"Looked pretty chummy," Fred winked.

George shook his head and laughed, "We're on the road to being friends again, yes. I suppose when she goes back to the Reserve, we'll write or something."

Ramona's emerald eyes lit up, "Ah, she has off in two weeks. She promised to visit her parents and she's going to stay with me for a few days, so I'm sure you'll see her."

George nodded, taking another drink of his champagne, "That'll be nice, sure."

The three continued to chat when Ella and Charlie came back to the table, Charlie sat down, but Ella looked out over the heads of some of the guests, "George, your mum is on her way over here. Bill told us she's dragging some poor lass over who just got _divorced_." George looked around frantic. "I thought you weren't afraid of your mum?"

"Normally, no. But when she's drank enough to think a divorcee is the best woman for me, yes."

Ella offered him her hand which he gratefully took as she led him back to the dance floor. She tried not to react to the tingling sensation in her hand. They were just holding hands for a moment. And they were just going to dance. As friends. Just as she and Charlie had.

As soon as he pulled her towards him and put his free hand on her waist, she knew that wasn't the case. Heat radiated immediately from his hand and reached all along her middle. She rested her hand on his shoulder and even through the fabric of his tuxedo, she could feel his Quidditch muscles still. She couldn't help her eyes from flickering across his body: he really did look fantastic in a tuxedo.

He could feel his eyes on her, but he could only stare at her face, wanting her clear hazel eyes to look into his own. He had already admired her body for most of the wedding and was ready to just lose himself in her eyes. Although he could not deny that she looked bloody amazing in that dress and those heels. Her tan collarbone, something that he had never seen before in her school robes, looked soft and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her skin, feel the softness against his lips. When she wouldn't meet his eyes, he took his hand from her waist and tucked a loose strand of her maroon hair behind her ear.

She lifted her eyes slowly, her breath slowing down. "You have more freckles," he smiled.

Her pink lips turned upwards slightly as she said quietly back, "From being out in the sun all day."

George laughed quietly, running his hand lightly down her body back to its original spot on her waist. He tried to hide his satisfaction as she shivered slightly from his touch. "I knew I always pegged you for a Dragon Keeper. I knew you were different than those other prefects."

She smiled, remembering their fifth year. "Which is why you started pestering me."

George grinned, "Paid off."

Ella played with the collar of his tux, making her wish she would just run her tan hands through his hair. "Eventually," she joked back.

They didn't say anything else as the song continued and George, wanting nothing more than to be closer to Ella, pulled her towards him more. She couldn't help but feel the electricity that practically thrummed between them. How could they ever just be friends if she wanted nothing more than to jump his bones that instant?

The song ended and Ella reluctantly pulled away as George, just as disappointed, smiled, "Thanks for saving me from Mum."

She smiled, her eyes sad as they walked off the dance floor, wishing she could hold his hand again, "Saved me from having to deal with her questions about me and Charlie."

They reached the table where Fred, Ramona and Charlie were sitting, all trying to hide their grins. "We should probably head back soon," Charlie said and Ella nodded.

But before she could go say goodbye to Edward, the newlyweds and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ramona intervened, "Ella, you have off soon right? You're going to come and stay with me?"

Ella grinned, "Course. I get a week off. Going to spend a few days with Mum and Dad and a few with you."

Fred spoke up this time, "Well, you'll have to stop by the store, see it for yourself, then."

Ella nodded as Charlie stood up to bid his farewells as well, "Sounds great." She looked at George for a moment and than at Fred and Ramona, "See you soon then, I suppose."

And before George could even attempt to stand up and give her a hug goodbye, they were walking away.

-------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I'm debating whether to have Ella visit Ramona first or to have her get injured…but I don't know what I'll do with her if she gets injured really…..hmm….


	9. VIII

A/N: I had originally written a scathing and angry author's note about certain (angry) reviews that I received, which I had deleted because I felt that they were not only flames, but just bitter. But, aside from that short sentence, I am not going to address their content at all.

I do not ask for no flames, because I don't mind flames. I was just upset that people were so terribly criticizing the letter without saying anything nice at all. So maybe I don't like flames, but I have never deleted reviews in my life…anyway, please review. Helpful criticisms are welcome, as are nice reviews.

Thanks!

--------------

"Someone can't stop grinning, huh?"

Ella punched Smitty in the arm, causing his pint to spill on his lap. "Who'd ya meet at that wedding, Wilson?"

"Yea, you get lucky with a groomsman?"

"Get some lovin' in the coat check?"

"Oi!" Ella couldn't help but laugh, "Will you cut it out?"

Lena sat down next to Claus. "Come on, let the poor lass speak!"

Beckett nodded, "All right, Wilson, come on spill."

Ella took a sip, trying not to smile, "I don't know _what_ you're talking about!"

Smitty tipped his chair back on all four legs. "Unbelievable! You've been grinning for days!"

"Have not!" She turned to Lena for support.

The blonde shrugged, "You, have, El, I can't lie."

"Come on, _who_ did ya meet?"

"I didn't meet anyone," she sighed, exasperated.

Charlie set his glass down on the table, "That's true," he said as he sat down, "but she _did_ make amends with someone she had been pining for."

Ella glared daggers at him as everyone continued to tease her again.

--

It had been like this since the wedding: she tried not to think about George, they _were_ just friends, after all, but her traitorous heart…and brain and lip muscles…

And he had sent her an owl the next day. And she couldn't help but grin as she tore it open. That's how Charlie and Smitty had found her, reading a "love letter" and biting her lip to try and suppress her feelings.

This euphoria only lasted a few days however. Sure, they still had _so_ much to catch up on and she couldn't wait to see him again but –

And that's how Charlie found her after everyone else had left the pub that night. "It's never going to work out, Charlie, we are going to _just_ be friends."

Charlie handed her another pint, sensing that she needed it. "Why? What's happened?"

"I live in Romania, Charlie! Every career I want, everything I've done in my life so far are for Magical Creatures, runes expeditions. Careers that send me to faraway, desolate places. They're lonely careers, Charlie. There's no room for relationships."

"And you're not about to put your career on hold for a bloke," he nodded, "I understand. But, just remember, things change and opportunities arise." And with a clap on her back, he left her to think and mope with her pint.

------------

She had to postpone her vacation, upsetting her parents and Ramona and she could only George too. His reply was much more civil than Ramona's, he just hoped she was being delayed for good reason.

It _was_ a good reason: the griffins and chimeras came to the Reserve earlier then they were originally expected and Ella had to nearly clear her entire schedule to accommodate them. This meant fewer owls to George, something that he said needed no explanation in the last owl she received from him. She loved her job and she was ecstatic to be working with the new magical creatures on the Reserve, but she was going to miss writing to George.

She went to bed exhausted and would often nearly forget to eat, but she was determined to make the departments perfect. Charlie warned her she was working herself to the bone, but she assured him she was always awake and alert enough.

Two recruits came in after the first week and Ella immediately began to train them, but still wouldn't allow them to be alone with the animals. They were still magical, dangerous creatures.

--

Two weeks after they had arrived, Ella was doing her daily perimeter, her daily check-ups of her new charges when there was a low rumbling noise. She ignored it. This was a dragons reserve and there was always thunder-like noises.

Before Ella could even register what was going on, a Peruvian Vipertooth had broken through the griffin fence, sending the expectant griffin she had just spent 20 minutes to relax, leap on top of her in order to get away. Her claws dug into Ella's legs, effectively pinning her to the ground. When the griffin had leapt away, Ella tried to lift her self up, her adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She managed to stand up, ignoring her protesting legs, but before she could move out of the way or send a distress single, another griffin and the Peruvian ran into her, knocking the wind out of her. As she fell on her back, she saw the looming head of a chimera that must have gotten loose in the commotion. She watched it sink its teeth into the flesh on her left side. She let out a scream as she felt an intolerable heat course through her veins. Frantically grabbing for her wand, she realized it was the young chimera that bit her – the age when the chimera's venom is still poisonous.

She heard footsteps five minutes later and gritted her teeth as she managed to spit out, "Loose Peruvian, griffins and chimeras."

"Everyone's on it, are you okay?"

She recognized Charlie's voice, but before she could respond, he touched her side and she tried to swallow a yelp as her eyes started to tear. "Charlie," she gasped through the pain, "Romonia won't have the chimera anti-venom. I need to go to St. Mungo's and –" but before she could finish, her world went black and she had passed out.

--

She woke up sometime later, letting out a strangled moan before she blinked her eyes open. She attempted to move, but a searing pain went through her side and she let out another gasp.

"Ella, are you awake?" Charlie stood over her, his eyes peering into hers.

"What happened?" she managed, her throat dry.

"Well, you passed out and I managed to Portkey you here and they gave you the anti-venom before you even got into a room," he stopped and Ella knew from his furrowed brow that the next bit of news was _not_ going to be good, "they don't know what the lasting effects of the venom will be."

She tried to blink back tears, "And my legs?"

He tried not to frown again, "Your bones were completely shattered so they had to set them, but they don't know how the skele-gro will react with the anti-venom."

She nodded slowly and stiffly, "Have to heal like a Muggle," she tried to laugh btu they came out as dry sobs. Her side was still searing with pain. "Did someone tell my parents?"

Charlie smiled, "George did – the only one brave enough to use a fellytone."

"Where is he?"

"Asleep," he nodded to the corner where George was snoring on what looked like an uncomfortable chair. "Been here for days. Hasn't left."

"Days?" Ella groaned.

Charlie frowned, "You were out for a while. We were all worried, but Merlin, George was in a right state. Mum was confused of course, why _George_ wouldn't leave but I agreed to go sleep on a real bed – thankfully she was too worried about _you_ to be mad at everyone for lying."

"And my parents?"

"George calls them everyday since there is no way for them to get here."

She tried to bite her lip to prevent tears from streaming down her face, but the feeling in her throat, the chocked up feeling like she was trying to keep down bile was too much. But it hurt too much to lift her arms. Charlie panicked; how did one comfort a crying girl. "Uh, right you had some other major bruising and scrapes, might hurt to move for a while."

She let out a sob, "I'm so stupid, how could I have let this happen?"

Charlie was taken aback, "Merlin, Ella, it _wasn't_ your fault! Beckett let the Vipertooth loose! He's been sacked! His salary is being used to pay for your medical bills."

This only made her let out another sob, although she struggled to keep it down. George, however, was awake and nearly flew to the bed. Taking hold of her hand gently, he pushed her hair away from her face. "Thank Merlin, you're awake," he said softly, staring into her watery, hazel eyes.

Thankful that he no longer had to deal with the emotional girl, Charlie started to back out of the room muttering, "Toliet – coffee – Healer," but was ignored by the only two occupants in the room.

"I was so worried," he said softly, his face dangerously close to hers.

"You've been here the whole time, George?" Her voice was rough and George reached behind him for a glass of water, holding the straw to her lips. "You didn't have to do that," she continued when she was done drinking.

"I wanted to," he whispered tenderly, caressing her cheek. She felt as though someone was squeezing her heart: it had been so long since George had looked at her like this, since anyone had affected her like this. She momentarily forgot her predicament as her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips, his thumb slowing down its soft caresses.

And than the pain hit her like a fiery Hogwarts Express. She tried to swallowed her yell and instead let out a strangled groan, her body jerking slightly as her side felt like it was going to split in two, her legs screaming in protest as she attempted to twist her body. But than two soft cool hands were on her skin and she heard George try to quiet her. She opened her eyes and watched as George rubbed purple goo between his hands, "What are you doing?" she managed to get out between clenched teeth.

Ella was not pleased to see the trademark Weasley twin smirk and was about to say something when her sheet and hospital night gown were pushed up and his hands were rubbing the could group on to her side. She threw her head back onto her pillow and let out a hiss at the strange sensation. After the initial shock she opened her eyes and watched as George focused on his daft fingers, gently and yet firmly massaged her side. His fingers felt amazing on her skin and before she realized what she was doing, she let out a soft moan, her eyes closed. She opened them slowly however, when George's fingers stopped moving.

"How does it feel?" he asked, his voice slightly raspy.

Ella didn't know if she was on drugs that didn't allow her to think before she spoke, but she found herself saying, "It felt better when you were massaging it."

She watched George swallow and frowned when he stepped back. "The anti-venom is still working, you're not thinking clearly," he paused and said sternly, "go back to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

She meant to protest, but she _was_ tired and found herself closing her eyes sooner than she wanted.

-------

She could feel his thumb on her hand before she even opened her eyes. She took inventory of the pain before she opened her eyes too: her legs were sore, her arms were okay, but probably stiff, her back was sore and there was a dull, shallow throbbing pain in her side. She opened her eyes slowly, relieved that her head no longer felt fuzzy. She turned her head slowly towards George who smiled, putting a straw near her lips: she tried to raise her arm but George stopped her. "You're arms are going to still be sore, love, so just use the straw." She took a few sips and George continued to smile, "How do you feel?"

"Infinitely better," she replied, taking advantage of George's thumb on her hand and interlacing her fingers with his, "thanks for everything, George," she faltered slightly, "I – I don't know how to thank you."

"Just promise me you'll heal quickly," he smiled again, "feel up to speaking with your Healer?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Will you stay?" her voice was small and George's heart nearly broke: he _hated_ seeing her this vulnerable, but he did enjoy taking care of her. He nodded, attempting to smile.

Ella listened as the Healer told her she'd have to be in a wheelchair for at least 6 weeks and than she'd have to do Muggle physical therapy. Her side couldn't be moved or jostled too drastically for at least a week and she needed to put the salve on twice a day, something that someone else would have to do for her. George squeezed her hand as the Healer told her she couldn't Apparate, Portkey or Floo for at least 3 weeks. Ella swallowed, "So the Reserve?"

The Healer shook his head sadly, "Not at least for 3 months. Now, I'm going to suggest something _very_ Muggle, but it might be worth it to adopt a therapy dog."

Ella tried to swallow her tears until she could thank the Healer. She turned to George once the man left, but before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head as she cried silently into the crook of his neck. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Charlie went to bring some of your clothes and personals to Ramona's."

"What am I going to do for 3 months or more? I'll need money and the Reserve only pays so much for disability."

"Well, didn't you want to write a book?"

She laughed through her tears and lifted her head to look at him, wiping an eye. "I don't have nearly enough expedition experience to write a whole book yet!"

George put a finger under her chin to lift her face before wiping some of her tears, "First draft?" He suggested, but she shook her head. "Okay," he hesitated, "now, don't get mad or defensive, I know you're just going to think I'm being nice or patronizing, but we could really use some help around the shop."

"George –"

"Wait, wait, listen. Fred and I are terribly with the books, the mail order division has gotten huge and we really could use some fresh blood, some new ideas. Ramona doesn't live that far from Diagon Alley, the pay won't be too shabby and you can have whatever hours you want for your therapy –" he stopped when he noticed her biting her lip. "Look, I know it's not glamorous or anything –"

Her hand found his on the edge of the bed, "George, you and Fred really need help? I could really help invent?" George nodded and she glanced down at their interlaced fingers. What was going on? "Having a completely different job _would_ be rather exciting."

George laughed and rubbed his thumb over her hand, "But you _do_ have to let me do something."

She nodded, her face confused, "Course."

He looked at her with wide, child-like eyes, "Can I go with you to get a dog?"

She laughed and looked up into his eyes, "George, why are you being so nice to me?"

He blinked and stared into her wide, hazel eyes; she didn't realize she was leaning in closer to him. "Well," he started, "you were hurt and," he swallowed, leaning in himself.

Ella could feel his hot breath on her face. He reached his hand up hesitantly to her cheek and tried to keep his breathing in check when she pushed her face slightly into his hand. "Don't make me say it," he said pleadingly as he stared into her eyes, "I don't want to push you away again."

Her heart melted slightly as she smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, George."

He stared into her eyes, searching for any hesitation when his eyes flickered briefly to her lips. But before she could lean in to kiss her, a nurse walked in. "Miss Wilson, time for you to put on the salve. You'll be able to leave in a few hours."

Ella nodded, thankful that George didn't obviously jump away when the nurse walked in. He grabbed the tube off the table when the nurse left. He smiled wickedly when he lifted up her bed sheet and than pushed her gown to the side and Ella knew he was attempting to alleviate whatever had been interrupted by the nurse.

"You're going to be the official caretaker for my side, are you?"

George wiggled his eyebrows, "I _am_ the Holder of the Salve, yea." Ella wanted to retort, but his fingers were on her skin, daftly kneading her skin and all she could do was close her eyes and bite her lip to keep from moaning. And as much as it killed George, he relished in the fact that he could make her moan with simply a massage.

Ramona, Fred and Charlie walked in just as George was finishing. "Oh, didn't mean to interrupt you two," Charlie winked at Ella, "all your things are at Ramona's."

Fred tried to hide his grin, "You ask her?"

George laughed, "She's excited to invent yea. And the Healer suggested a dog."

Charlie laughed and went to give Ella a hug, "I have to get back, but I will come and check on you, make sure they don't leave you in a wheelchair or something."

She squeezed her good friend and boss, "Thanks for everything, Charlie."

Ramona clapped her hands as Charlie left, "All right, let's get you dressed and get you home. Boys," she looked at the twins, "go get her wheelchair."

Ramona didn't say anything but Ella knew she wanted to: "Go on, say it."

"He loves you, you know that. Barely slept, yelled at Healers, wanted to kill that Keeper that let the Vipertooth loose. And I know you've missed him, Ella."

Ella nodded, "These next few months will either be wonderful, or torturous."

Ramona sighed, "Just, do what you want, Ella, please just throw caution to the wind, I want to see you happy."

Ella nodded. Ramona had managed to easily (and painlessly) magic her clothes on just before Fred wheeled George in. "One chair, waiting for its newest owner."

George levitated her into the wheelchair. "I'm pushing, don't bother arguing, you can wheel yourself once your body isn't so sore and stiff."

She winced as her body adjusted to sitting, "I wouldn't dream of it."

-----------

The boys wouldn't let her start working at the shop for at least two days: her parents stopped by Ramona's flat and then George took her to the pound to adopt a dog.

He wheeled her down the aisle between the numerous dogs, "Can't I take them all?"

George laughed, "They won't all fit in the flat or at the shop." George had nearly _forced_ her to agree to bring her new dog to the office whenever she was working.

"Wait," she made George stop in front of the cage of a very quiet and shy dog. "Mum? Pardon me, what kind of dog is he?"

The elderly woman shrugged, "Part foxhound, part something – mostly just a mutt. Don't know how old he is and he doesn't have a name. Well, behaved, very quiet."

Ella frowned at the medium-sized russet-colored dog. "Can you open the cage?"

The woman opened it and Ella tried to cajole the dog out of his corner. "Come here, pup, it's okay."

George tried too: he whistled and slapped his leg, "Come here, Chief."

The dog wagged his tail slightly and walked out of his crate, allowing Ella and George to pet him. George laughed, "He has hazel eyes too – and unusual hair color," he ruffled the dog's ears, "we'll have to stick together, us three."

Ella laughed and looked at George, "And we'll call him Chief, since he responded so well to it. We'll take him, Mum. Ready to go home, Chief?"

--

Ramona and Fred were already at the flat when Ella and George brought Chief home. Ramona fussed over the dog as Ella laughed at her friends' antics and the twins whispered to each other in the corner of the kitchen.

After Ramona produced a special set of dog dishes for Chief's food and water (and after Fred poured some food for the dog), George handed Ella a beautiful emerald green collar that had Chief's name engraved on it. She grinned and thanked her friends as she attempted to put the collar around Chief's neck. George went to help, seeing that she couldn't reach, but she shook her head. She wanted to do something herself. "Here boy," she smiled, patting her thigh and cooed, "good boy," as Chief put his front paws on her lap, licking her face as she put his collar on.

Ramona and Fred went to set the table and put the food out as George ruffled Chief's ears. "You and Chief want to come in tomorrow? You think you're up to it?"

Ella nodded, "I need to do something I feel so useless!"

George shook his head, "Chief here doesn't think so," he paused and looked at Chief who stared back at George, cocking his head to the side. "You and your mum want to go for a walk tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 8? And we can walk over to WWW, yea? Would you like that boy?" Chief wagged his tail and George laughed and turned to Ella. "Now _how_ can you refuse that?"

--

After Ramona refused to allow Ella to help her clean up, George wheeled her into the sitting room so that he could put the salve on. Reluctantly, she allowed him to help her on to the couch. "I hate feeling so helpless," she pouted as George rolled her shirt up to her ribs. "How's it look?"

He tried not to smirk, "Pretty gruesome." She hit his arm playfully, "Rainbow bruise, puffy, bright red around the stitches, mushy scabs starting to form –" he trailed off.

"Gruesome," she agreed as he began to rub the salve in. Chief trotted over to the couch and licked Ella's hand as it hung over the edge of the couch. She twisted her arm to pet him, but winced.

George immediately stopped, worried, "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, trying not to wince again, "It's just my shoulder, it, uh – ow – is all sore is all."

George frowned and lifted her back off the arm of the couch, "Let me take a look," he went to lift the bottom of her shirt up and she laughed.

"You just want to see my top –ow," she moaned and this time George laughed.

"Just an added bonus, love." She let him magic her shirt off since she couldn't lift her arms without wincing. She held her breath as George tenderly touched her shoulder blade. He kept telling himself that she was only in her bra, which was the same as a swimsuit (which did not help) and that she was in pain and he needed to help.

"Ah," he said, hoping she wouldn't notice the strain in his voice, "you have a pretty big rainbow bruise back here. Probably a bone bruise," he touched it lightly and she sucked in a breath. "Where's your bruise cream?"

"In the bathroom," she managed through clenched teeth. She found herself missing the warmth of his body when he walked to the bathroom and hated to admit it, but she rather enjoyed being close to him. And as she heard him walk back over, she wished that he too was shirtless, before she could stop herself.

"Now," he said gently, "this might tingle or hurt at first," he touched the bruise lightly and watched as her back muscles tensed. Who knew that a Dragon Keeper would have such a strong, tan, attractive back? He swallowed, trying to focus on the task: helping to heal her back.

She tried not to close her eyes as he continued to gently rub her back, but instead she titled her head back slightly, her hair brushing against George's hand. His hand slowed as he traced the outside of her bruise with his fingertip, traveling dangerously close to her bra strap. He stopped himself suddenly and coughed, causing Ella's hand to jerk forward. "Uh, that should last for a few hours, we should probably put some more on tomorrow when we put the salve on your stitches," she nodded as she discovered her shirt was back on. He stood up, trying his best not to be awkward, "Do you want me to help you into bed?"

She shook her head as he ruffled Chief's ears again, "No, it's all right, thanks."

He nodded, "Well, I'll swing by at around 8, is that okay?"

Ella smiled, "Sure. Thanks again for everything, George."

He walked into the kitchen to collect Fred and the two said goodbye to the girls. Ella threw her head back onto the arm of the couch, covering her eyes with her hands and groaning as Ramona walked over, trying not to laugh at her best friend. "It's torture, Ramona!"

"Just _do_ something then!"

"He's treating me like I'm five and helpless, Mona," she cried, "how could he possibly want me now that he's seen how useless I am."

Ramona rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, you are _anything_ but useless. Now, come on, let's get you to bed, shall we?" She turned to Chief, "Come on, boy, you can sleep in Ella's room too!"

Ella sighed as Ramona levitated her back into her chair before wheeling her down the hall, "Yea, not helpless at all."

--------------

A/N: I'm thinking this is almost done. Probably only another chapter or two left….. Please review!


	10. IX

The next morning was even worse for Ella (or better, depending on how one looked at it). Ella's skin was on fire when George was putting on her creams and she mentally cursed her body: she was incapable of physically throwing herself at him. Eve the chilly morning air could not deter her. She _wanted _George. She knew that he was unbelievably sorry about Hogwarts, knew that he had no intentions of throwing away her friendship, knew that he cared enough about her to help her through such a terrible time in her life, knew that he loved Chief and that Chief was nearly his dog as much as her own. And she also knew that they'd face a problem in a few months when she was completely healed.

George gave her a tour of the shop, relieving in her utter amazement in all of their accomplishments and tried to keep his ego in check when she would tell him how impressed she was.

After her tour she demanded that she be given some kind of work to do. Fred grinned, slamming three large, dusty tomes on to a table, "Want to get started on the books?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Want to make this interesting, Weasley?"

George rolled his eyes as he played with Chief, but Fred smirked, "Always."

"All right, I bet that I can come up with a spell that will organize the books and keep them organized, by lunch."

"Stakes?"

She tapped her chin, "What do you think Chief? Clean our flat? Make us dinner? Take us out to a pub?"

"All three then? A little all day event?" She nodded and he continued. "And if you can't?"

"Well, the same."

Fred laughed, "Cleaning may be difficult. How about, you have to let me and Ramona have the flat for a week."

Ella smiled, "Deal." They shook hands and Ella got to work, unaware that Fred had winked at George and Chief.

--

Ella bit her lip as she stared at the books, knowing that the answer was staring her in the face. And she hoped biting her lip would help her keep her hormones in check. She was so aware of George's presence in the room that she could barely focus on her task.

She knew she nearly had it when George came up next to her, "You only have 15 minutes," he said softly before he pulled up a chair to sit next to her, "and you know, Fred and Ramona could really use some alone time."

She slowly turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow, "You just want me to stay with you so you can seduce me," she said huskily.

George's eyes widened slightly in shock before he leaned in more, "All I'm saying, is pretend to figure it out 10 minutes after lunch," he leaned in more, giving the impression that he was going to kiss her before pulling away smirking.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her books. She didn't know what was getting in to her, but she hadn't acted this forward since – well, she was never even this forward with Edward.

--

Fred could not have been more excited when he won and wasted no time in bringing a week's worth of belongings to her flat, promising to bring her things by later.

She and George laughed and Ella immediately did the spell. "See? Wasn't it worth it to see him that excited?"

Ella laughed, "I guess so."

George showed her the ropes of inventing for a few hours before he declared that it was four o'clock and time for Chief's afternoon stroll. "Merlin, it's already four?"

George looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Time flies when you're learning from a genius."

"And laughing at a prankster too," she smiled as he wheeled her out of the store.

--

It was the most fun Ella had had in _one_ day in a _very_ long time, something she told George as he levitated her up the stairs to the flat and putting her on the couch. She sighed, "Leave my chair, I don't need it, I can stay here – Fred said yes you guys had leftover Chinese we could just eat cold."

George laughed, "Merlin, he really wanted you gone." Ella sighed as she Accio-ed Chief's full dishes that Fred had dropped off. George could barely hear her coo, "We're staying at Daddy's tonight," to Chief while he grabbed the containers out of the Muggle fridge (that he and Fred were _in love_ with) a bottle of chardonnay and two glasses.

Ella grinned when he set down the bottle, "Oh, thank Merlin! Ramona won't let me drink!"

George put a hand on his heart dramatically, "Why ever not!"

"She's afraid I'll drink my crippled sorrows away, drown myself in alcohol."

George held her glass out of her reach, "Will you?"

"No! No! Course not!" She tried to grab for it, "Oh, quit torturing the handicapped."

George made her laugh all throughout dinner and he was in put into an awed silence at her riveting expedition and Reserve tales.

"Do you miss it?"

She smiled to herself, staring at her nearly empty third glass of wine. "Sometimes. I mean, I'd rather be walking around then be a crippled too, but oddly enough, I didn't realize how much I missed a real flat, how much I missed a city, even though I can't really thoroughly enjoy it."

George spun his glass between his fingers. "Will you go back once you heal?"

She looked up at him, but he was staring into his glass, a far off look in his eyes. "I don't know," she said truthfully, "there are so many places I'd like to explore, but most expeditions are so long. And as much as I love the Reserve, I don't know if I can handle going back to Romania."

She let out a yawn and George immediately snapped out of his reverie. "Come on, let's get you in bed and put your salves on."

She didn't protest when he levitated her on to Fred's bed and immediately magiked her shirt off. He reached for the creams and turned around to her back, swallowing hard. She had changed her bra since he had put her cream on her back this morning. He tried not to stare and started to lightly circle the bruise. But how could he not stare? It was a maroon bra and when George looked closer, he noticed the gold stitching. He stood up immediately knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

"George?" She turned her head slightly, all she could do comfortably.

"Uh, you're tired so, good night. I'll leave the door ajar, in case you need anything." Before she could even reply, he nearly ran out of the room.

She managed to perform the teeth cleaning spell and magiked off her jeans (not bothering to change into her pajamas) before she gently threw herself onto her back and bit back her tears.

--

George was lying on his back, his eyes open and his arm thrown across his bare chest when he heard Chief walk in whimpering softly. He came over and nudged George's hand. George sat up, figuring he had to go out or something, so he followed the dog into the dark hallway, but was surprised to see the dog re-enter Ella's room. Frowning, George pushed the door open and immediately went to the bed when he heard Ella whimpering quietly. He felt insanely guilty: she was asleep, but her side was noticeably red and swollen. Trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, he grabbed the salve and started to rub copious amounts on her wound.

She stopped whimpering and opened her eyes turning towards George; she could just make out his face by the streetlight that was coming through the gauzy drape. "Thanks," she whispered, "how – how did you –"

"Chief came and got me," he hesitated as his eyes met hers, wiping his hands on a tissue, "I'm sorry I didn't before I just," he swallowed, "thought I was going to lose control."

Ella reached up to cup his face, "George, stop trying to stay in control."

He raised his hand and placed it on top of hers, "Ella," he started, but she interrupted him.

"George, I want this too – I've, I've wanted," she licked her lips. "Please, kiss me," she pleaded but George wasn't sure if he had imagined what she said. She rubbed her thumb on her cheek and went to lift her head up, but decided it would be easier to pull George to her level. She laced her other hand through his hair and pulled his head down nearer to hers, until he realized he _wasn't_ imagining it.

He lowered his lips to hers, his body leaning over hers, his hand tracing her collarbone, loving the way she shivered under his touch. He let out a moan when her tongue traced his bottom lip wanting access to his mouth, which he immediately granted. Her hand moved down his chest and he let out another moan. His hand trailed to the center of her chest, tracing the top of her bosom.

She let out a moan and he pulled away slightly, waiting for her to open her eyes as he grinned, "Gryffindor?"

"Wanted to get your attention," she muttered, "I was sick of being treated like a porcelain doll."

George smirked, moving down her body to leave light kisses down her neck, collarbone and chest before meeting her mouth again. He pulled on her bottom lip, "You can't be jostled around," he whispered.

"I know," she smirked, running a finger down his bare, muscled chest, "but we have a few months."

He growled and kissed her again, "You'll be the death of me, witch." She laughed, but frowned when he stilled. "Time to sleep," he whispered hotly in her ear.

She pouted, finding his hand and interlacing her fingers. "Will you stay?"

George chuckled, skimming his fingers near her wound before lowering himself to kiss it lightly, causing Ella to suck in a breath. "You're taking advantage of me, Wilson," he kissed her lightly on the lips as he laid down beside her.

"No," she smiled, "just giving you some encouragement."

--

A/N: This is short, I know, but for some reason, I thought I had already posted this…

More to come! Although, I've decided it will be an epilogue of sorts because I figured this storyline was drawn out enough and it wasn't as much fun to write the beginnings of their relationship (finally!!!!)

Please review!!


	11. X

Ella turned around after Apparating into an eerily quiet flat, "George? Chief? Mum's home!" She put her bags down and looked around the flat. Grumbling, she went downstairs through the store to bother Fred. "Where is your twin? I come back after a very long two weeks and he's not home to greet me?"

Fred pulled her into a hug, ruffling her hair, "Ah, my dear, dear Ella, I think he took Chief for a walk," he shook his head, "that dog missed you like crazy."

Ella couldn't help but smile, refraining from saying 'which one?' knowing that Fred would laugh helplessly at her ridiculous pun. "All right, fine, I guess he's off the hook. If you see him, tell him I'm napping." She slowly walked back up the stairs and was able to at least slip out of her shoes and dusty jeans before climbing into bed.

She didn't hear her two boys come home, but she felt George snake his arms around her waist as he slid into bed behind her. Chief curled up at her feet and she turned her head to kiss George. "You came home earlier than expected, miss."

She answered by turning over and kissing him properly, her hands on his chest.

"Hungry?"

She shook her head and smiled coyly, "Not for food, Mr. Weasley."

He grinned, "Chief, go eat."

She laughed as he moved to hover over her. "Your scar?" he asked seriously, lifting up her shirt to look at her side.

"It's fine," she laughed and traced his jaw, "now come here, I've missed you."

---

George ran out to get some take-away from a Muggle Thai restaurant while Ella napped. She was back for an entire month before she needed to determine what to do next. She had numerous offers and opportunities, now that she was fully and properly healed and George was not quite sure why she was delaying her decision; not that he minded terribly that she was home.

She was usually never gone for more than a week, so this had been her longest absence since she had gone back to work. She had only been given the 'all clear' to start working again 6 months earlier and she had already gone back to the Reserve, and completed a few short expeditions in nearby countries. Going back to the Reserve had been bittersweet for her, George knew: the legal department (and her Healers) would not allow her to be alone with the dragons, chimeras or griffins. Ella told everyone that she was okay with that arrangement and only George knew that it was killing her not to be able to spend time with her beloved creatures.

She was able to use the excuse that she had already work with dragons for a few years and wanted something new to move on from working at the Reserve full-time: Charlie and the other higher-ups at the Reserve did _not_ want her to leave entirely, so they gave her a spot on the Board and a part-time job as a Reserve consultant. The Board was a glorified decision-making position for most, those men (Ella was now the only female) who funded the Reserve and networked with other organizations to bring in dragons and sell them, etc. (George was never one for liking such a blatantly useless job, but knew that Charlie and Ella took their positions seriously and were probably the only two qualified to be voting on the Board). And her consultant work was geared more towards putting together training materials, picking new staff for the griffin and chimera facilities and whatever else Charlie thought could use the "brilliant, Wilson-touch".

Once she left the Reserve full-time, she had joined a short expedition in Scotland that allowed her to come back to London every few days; she had also done a week-long expedition in Italy and a month-long expedition in France (which was close enough for her to Portkey back every weekend). These past few weeks had been spent in Norway where Ella had joined the last leg of a two-month expedition.

George sent Chief to wake up Ella once he got home wit the food and was setting the table when she walked in rubbing her eyes. "Morning, Sunshine."

"Thai?"

He nodded, "Had an inkling Ramona wouldn't let her bridesmaids eat carbs during their day-long fitting."

Ella swatted his arm and swallowed her food before replying, "Oh, stop. The fitting isn't _all_ day! We're getting our nails done and –" she pouted, "do I _have_ to go?"

He laughed, "You've been a terrible Maid of Honor anyway, being away in _Norway_ days before the wedding!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's what she has five other bridesmaids for. I can't believe Fred agreed to a big wedding."

George took a swig of his beer, "She and Mum wanted a big wedding, why would be bother to argue?"

She nodded sympathetically, "Too true, too true."

He changed the subject, "You got a bunch of owls while you were gone. They're on your desk."

She cocked an eyebrow and pointed her fork at him, "You read them?"

He shrugged, "Just saw where they were from," he smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Canada, Spain, Egypt, Russia, Mongolia, Sweden, New Zealand," he trailed off, "everyone wants you."

She looked pointedly at him, "George, I have a month – or more – to decide and you know I don't want to go too far away for such a long period of time."

"But," George started but Ella shook her head, "George, stop trying to be so noble. I _don't_ want to go half-way around the world for half a year! There are plenty of other opportunities that are just as good!" She reached for his hand across the table, "And you know I have a bunch of book ideas and magazine article offers."

George smiled and nodded, not wanting to argue with her again. She always said otherwise, but he always felt like he was holding her back, making her feel like she couldn't leave because he loved her. He thought about the ring he had hidden in his hollowed-out _Hogwarts, A History_: he wanted to marry her and wanted to ask her soon, but didn't want their engagement to prevent her from taking her dream job. It would help, of course, if he knew which job she was leaning towards.

"You coming?" She put her plate in the sink and leaned against the counter, watching him.

He nodded, turning and attempting to smile, "In a minute, I'll just put these things away."

She came up behind his chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against his, "Would you stop worrying, George? I'm not going to base my decision on you anyway," she stood up and started towards the bedroom, "I don't like you that much anyway."

He stood up, growling, "Really now?" She started to walk quickly to the bedroom, giggling. "You'll pay for that, Wilson!" he laughed as he chased after her.

----

"Ramona, you look gorgeous!" Clarabelle gushed.

"Glowing!" Laurie agreed.

"I don't know," Suze started, trying to hide her grin, "you sure you want to get married?"

Ella rolled her eyes at her former year mate, "Says the pregnant woman who eloped straight out of school?"

Ramona turned towards her friends, "I look all right?"

They all started agreeing at once and Ramona couldn't help but laugh, "All right, all right, go downstairs you all, get ready."

All the girls walked out, but Ella stayed behind. She knelt down to look into the mirror and squeezed her hand. "You ready?"

Ramona grinned and stood up to hug her friend, "So ready." She kissed Ella on the cheek, "Now, go show George how gorgeous you look in that dress."

Ella laughed as she walked down the stairs of Ramona's childhood home and couldn't help but blush as George watched her descend the final few stairs. He let out a low whistle as he eyed her up and down, "The name's Weasley, can I get you a drink?"

"Aren't you the bloke about to get hitched?" She teased as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"You look lovely," he said softly in her ear.

She tried not to blush again under his intense gaze. "And you clean up rather well."

He kissed her again, his hand skimming over her bare shoulder and across her collarbone. "Got to go," he smiled, "see you later?"

She nodded smiling and watching as he walked through the door to the garden, down the aisle.

Maggie, Ramona's friend from the Ministry, nudged her, "That'll be you two next."

Ella adjusted her strapless pale green dress and shook her head, smiling in spite of herself. "No, no, we haven't really talked about it much and well, why ruin a good thing?"

Maggie laughed, "But you'd like to." It was a statement rather than a question as Ella tried to peer into the garden to catch a glimpse of him. But than the music started and Ella watched as all the bridesmaids walked down before her. She started to walk, her eyes on George who was staring right back at her: he wasn't making faces or trying to get her to laugh, he was just staring at her with an intense gaze. And she knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

She wanted to _marry_ George.

----

George paid little attention to the actual words spoken during the ceremony, although he did catcall when Fred dramatically dipped Ramona to kiss her properly. He had been staring at the woman he loved – the only woman he loved – the entire time: he watched as she stole glances at him, smiled at the couple getting married. He imagined the two of _them_ standing at the altar one day; of course, they wouldn't have six bridesmaids and groomsmen and they wouldn't have hundreds of guests.

He couldn't help but grin as he took her arm to walk her back down the aisle. "Fancy meeting _you_ here," he smiled and Ella smiled back, holding his arm tight.

"I love you," she whispered.

He turned to look at her, her clear hazel eyes brimming with so many emotions and his heart skipped a beat. "I love you too."

---

"Now there's not much for me to say, you all know the story of the infamous Weasley twins, a young Ms. Granger should be writing about that in her _Hogwarts, A Complete History_, but I will say this. If it were not for my dogged perusal of Ella, Fred and Ramona would _never_ have met. So, you're welcome." He raised his glass, "To the newest Mrs. Weasley, Ramona, good luck taming _that_ one."

Everyone clapped as Ella stood up from next to Ramona, a knowing smirk on her face, "I think George fed you all some _incorrect_ information. Now, to my recollection – and I'm fairly certain I'm a more _reliable_ source – it was thanks to my final acceptance of George's friendship that led to Fred and Ramona's initial romance. You see, I felt _so_ bad for George, knew that he had _few_ friends, that I allowed the young fellow to follow me around," she paused for the laughter, "and of course, I encouraged the restart of this blissfully happy couple's romance a few years ago. So, Ramona, Fred, it's me you should be thanking." She raised her glass grinning, "To the gorgeous couple."

--

He loved how she could still surprise him after all the years he had spent admiring her: he couldn't deny how _unbelievable_ she looked in her bridesmaid dress. And he loved how well she fit in his arms when they danced. He loved how she got along so famously with his entire family, even Ron and Percy, the two most – eclectic – of the Weasley kids. And like he had always admired her passions, he loved that she was her _own_ person.

They were dancing, his fingers moving subtly across the small of her back when she motioned with her head towards the head table where Mrs. Weasley was gesticulating wildly at Charlie. George stifled a laugh and Ella pinched his arm. "I'm going to go help him."

George pouted, "How?"

She laughed and led him off the dance floor to where Maggie was chatting with Suze, her husband, Clarabelle and her boyfriend. "Hey everyone, enjoying the reception?" There were nods of heads and barely a murmur of agreement when Ella continued, "Hey, Maggie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

George was surprised to see that Maggie looked so relieved her current company – but then again, when had he ever sustained a full conversation with either girl? "Yea?"

"You know George's older brother Charlie?" Maggie nodded, not really sure where Ella was going with such a question. "He's up there and see? His mum is nagging him _again_ for not bringing a date with him to the wedding."

Maggie chuckled, watching poor Charlie take another long swallow of his champagne. "Ah, woman means well."

Ella nudged George in the side, "I can speak from personal experience, and she most definitely does not mean well. It's brutal."

"So you want me to recue him?" The tall, brunette asked, quirking an eyebrow, her brown eyes laughing.

"Just a dance or two, to give him a sort of break."

Maggie laughed, "Dragon Keeper, eh?" Ella nodded and smirked as the girl walked away.

"Now _that_ is how you properly match-make."

George shook his head, "Are you done meddling with people's lives so we can dance some more?"

--

George and Ella were having a marvelous time at the wedding, as were all the other guests: even as Fred and Ramona had Apparated to Spain for their honeymoon (amidst the fanfare and fireworks courtesy of George), most of the guests stayed behind to continue dancing, drinking and laughing. They were chatting with Ron and Harry, discussing when Ron and Hermione were going to _finally_ tie the knot when Ginny came to steal her husband away: dancing and a very pregnant belly were not a good combination.

George grinned at his little sister, "How please would you be when you have twin boys?"

"Not _nearly_ as pleased as I'll be when I have one of each," she retorted, winking at Ella who had attempted to stifle a laugh as she dragged her husband away.

Ron's own laughter died when his eyes came upon his mum and his fiancée pouring over some kind of book. Without any other explanation than an, "Oh, bollocks," he wandered off.

George shook his head, "I'll never understand that one. They've been engaged forever! Why won't he just bloody marry her?"

Ella took his arm and walked him towards the bar, "Let's take advantage of the free champagne, shall we?" They were sipping their champagne, walking around the yard when Ella took advantage of George, knowing he'd be in a subdued state – a combination of the champagne and the atmosphere. Looking up at the string of dancing lights lining the yard, she said nonchalantly, "Do you want to get married, George?"

"Of course I want to," he stopped short, but not soon enough.

She stepped in front of him, a smile on her lips, "Then? Are you too scared? Afraid I'll put you in front of my career?" She frowned as he averted her eyes, "George!"

He tried to defend himself, but was relieved to see that her eyes were still laughing. "Ella, if we were engaged you'd never go anywhere!"

She sighed and shook her head, taking his arm again, "George, have you been to Mongolia?"

He snorted, "When would I have found the time to go there?"

"Well, _Wizarding Archaeology Quarterly_ and _International Ruins_ want to fund an expedition for _me_ to lead and than write an article, and if I acquire enough material, a book."

George frowned, "Ella, that's great!" He was even more disappointed to see that she was grinning even wider.

"And I want _you_ to come."

George doubled back. "Come again?"

"They know who you and Fred are – _Entreprenauiral Wizards_ is a sister publication to _WAQ_, they know we're dating –"

"How?"

She laughed, tugging her arm tighter around his waist as they continued to walk, "When you are brother to the famous Ron Weasley, and you run the most popular joke store in all of Wizard Europe, people know you." She paused, still grinning, "Anyway, I told them I was engaged and that I didn't want to leave my fiancée."

"You _lied_!"

She laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder, "_Anyway_, they said they were _desperate_ for me to lead this expedition, and they were _desperate_ for me to write articles for them, so they said they'd pay you to write a few editorials for any of their publications."

George pretended to think, "I don't know, me, write?"

She hit his arm, "They also said that they'd _love_ for you and Fred to create some toys and games and materials for kids and students about history and ruins, and they said that they'd help fund you and Fred."

George stopped walking, "What?"

She shrugged, "Well, actually, they didn't say they'd fund it, they actually didn't say anything like that at all."

"So, wait what?"

"I thought of it. Why not open another branch of Weasley Enterprises and create some _educational_ toys and things that mums and dads would actually approve of?"

"And sully the good name of WWW?"

Ella laughed, "You could rename it, open a store elsewhere, have other people running the business, only have adults know that you're involved."

George thought for a moment, "I'll have to discuss with Fred on this business front, but I think I should like going to Mongolia."

"For two whole months?"

George took his hands in hers, "Yes, for two whole months."

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, "I suppose you'll want a ring soon, eh Wilson?" She laughed as she kissed him again under the twinkling string of lights.

-------

A/N: Ok, ok, maybe I'm not quite done with this story yet…we'll see. Maybe some more epilogue-type things. I'm throwing around more story ideas in my head, we'll see. And I technically finished my Charlie/OC story, but no one seems to be reading that, and I'm really at a stand still, so I'm not sure. We shall see.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: For now, I believe this is the end. Truly. We shall see though. I'm starting to write (by hand!) another story, and I don't know when I'll post it, but so far I like it. Might be long, with short chapters, or short random chapters, don't know yet. We'll see.

Hope you enjoy!!

---------

"Wifey," he whispered in her ear. She groaned and swatted her hand, narrowly missing his face. "Two days into marriage and you're already abusing your husband?"

"Sleep," she groaned again, trying to bury her head further into the pillow.

He chuckled and traced his fingers down her arm, "Nope, you have that interview today and then you're coming in to the shop, right?"

She groaned louder and George chuckled again as it was muffled through the pillow. She rolled over and rubbed her eyes, "Why are we not on our honeymoon?"

George sat up and grabbed her arms, pulling her up too, "Because Fred and Ramona went to France with baby Chuck to visit Mona's cousin and check on the store because _you_ said we'd go to New Zealand when they got back in two weeks."

She opened an eye and shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, right."

He pulled her up further, "Come on, wife."

"But hubby!" She pulled him back towards her, "You didn't give your wife a proper 'Good morning'." She smirked and pressed her lips to his softly and pulled away slowly, still smirking.

He growled, making her laugh as he pushed her gently back down on their bed. "You, Mrs. Weasley are impossible."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," she laughed before he lowered his lips to meet hers.

---

"Mrs. – sorry what surname are you going by now?"

Ella smiled at the young woman sitting across from her and settled back into the leather chair, glancing at the photographer pacing up and down the hallway on the other side of the open door. "Legally I'm Ella Wilson Weasley, but please, just call me Ella."

The blonde smiled, her fingers wrapped tightly around her Muggle pen. "You've had quite an exciting life."

Ella shrugged, "Sure, I suppose."

The woman cocked and eyebrow and looked at her thick pad, "One half of the infamous Resigning Hogwarts Heads, youngest member of the famous MacQuarie expedition, Australia's best Dragon Keeper, England's Dragon Whisperer, Organizer of the –"

"Sorry," she laughed nervously, "What was that last one?"

"England's Dragon Whisperer?"

"Yes, yes, that one. What does that one, uh, refer to?" She chuckled nervously shifting in her seat and tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Ah, well I'm very good friends with Mr. Potter, being his reporter of choice of course for nearly every article concerning him, no matter the publication and he phoned me last night – yes, I have a Muggle phone – and told me that he was – quote, tired of no one knowing the truth, she deserves to be awarded an Order of Merlin for her contribution to the War Effort. Without her dragons we would still very well be fighting. Now that she is married, has healed from her tremendous injuries, etc. it's high time everyone knew the truth – unquote."

Ella's mouth dropped, "Merlin," she sat back in her seat, "did, did Potter tell anyone else yet?"

Norah Graham, the most popular and well respected reporter smiled, "Yes, actually, he did. Since the Minister of Magic was already aware they mutually decided to award you the Order of Merlin," she glanced at her pad, "in two Saturdays."

She dropped her head in her hands and despite her flurry of emotions, started to laugh, "I should have known," she continued to laugh for a few moments before coughing and sitting up straight. "Sorry, Ms. Graham can we leave that whole bit out about me losing self-control and start over?"

Norah smiled, "I wasn't aware we had started."

"Ah, this is why Potter likes you the best," she paused, "good morning, Ms. Graham."

--

Ella opened the door to their flat one night a week later and sighed as the smell of food met her. Chief got up slowly from his rug and met her at the door as she set her bag down. "Hullo, boy." He followed her into the kitchen where George was cooking something on the stove, "Letter from Charlie and Maggie, saying they are more than pleased to attend your ceremony," he grinned as he kissed her on the forehead, "and how was your day with your mother and _B_ella?"

Ella groaned, "She likes to be called _Isa_bella, remember?" She laughed, swiping his wine glass off the counter and taking a sip, "She was unbearable, made me try on all sorts of dresses, _Merlin_, I don't know why she wants me to be her _only_ bridesmaid."

George laughed, "Because you're her sister-in-law and she has no other friends."

"But John loves her, not sure why or how, but," she stopped as she watched George dish the pasta into two bowls.

"We're eating on the couch, come on, grab the bottle of wine, we're reading your article."

Ella groaned, "Oh, Merlin, it came out today?" She groaned again, louder this time as George threw the magazine at her as he sat down. "They put me on the cover?" she asked in distress.

George smiled, pulling her next to him, "Of course, you're some all important witch now, and you're more attractive than that other bloke who's being honored in a few weeks…" he trailed off, shoving a forkful of pasta in his mouth, "Here, here, this is my favorite bit," he flipped open the magazine so Ella would stop staring at the cover in disgust, "Ahem," he coughed. "Ms. Wilson, recently Weasley, is very embarrassed when this reporter reads off her accomplishments and tries to brush them off as 'not that exciting, really'. This reporter thinks otherwise. The public may already be aware of most of Ella's credentials, but some may come as a surprise: youngest member (when she was still in school) of the Ecuador expedition that was led by her older brother, John Wilson, Head Girl who infamously resigned during the Hogwarts-Umbridge scandal, youngest member of the famous MacQuarie expedition that had led to multiple discoveries not only to Australia's wizarding and Muggle history but also to the science of Ancient Ruins, Australia's greatest Dragon Keeper and their resident griffin and chimera expert, England's Dragon Whisperer, Organizer and Patron of the Wilson Magical Creature Facility at the Romanian Dragon Reserve, Survivor of the infamous 'Loose Vipertooth Incident', most sought-after Ruins expert for _numerous_ European expeditions, all of which have been published, Board Member and Senior Consultant for the Romanian Dragon Reserve, Senior Creative Consultant and Vice-President of the Wilson-Philips Enlightening Larks, wife of infamous prankster and savvy businessman George Weasley and now newest honoree of the Order of Merlin. And Ella is not even 25."

George grinned at his wife and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, she discusses me in some detail later on, I like this Graham woman."

Ella laughed and hit George's arm, "What other ridiculous things does she mention?"

"Well, she interviewed Charlie of course, Hermione about how she'll do with your Head Girl resignation in her book, she talks about our upcoming honeymoon and work-vacation, and your upcoming books."

Ella nodded. "Wait, books? As in plural?"

George nodded, skimming through the pages looking for the passage. He paused however, "Did she really ask you about your dragons?"

She looked up at his eyes and saw how concerned he looked, and her heart twisted. Being married hadn't changed George at all: he was still just as worried about her, loved her just as much. She tried to smile, "Yea, but it's all right. Didn't press it too much."

George nodded, not wanting to mention to his wife how Graham had used words like, "tensed up" "tried not to tear" and "obviously distressed" when she was talking about the repercussions of her injuries. "Ah, here it is," he said, trying to lighten the mood, "right after you told her you wanted kids right away."

Ella's fork stopped midway to her mouth, "What! I said nothing of the sort!"

George laughed, "Kidding! No, here it is, 'Aside from her upcoming book about Ruins in the Pacific Islands, Wizarding Publishing House is currently in talks for the rights to a book about the young woman's life as a Muggle-born, Head Girl –"

"What?"

George grinned, "Oh, right, that was the other mail that came for you today," he said lazily, pointing towards the desk on the far side of the room.

Ella shook her head, taking a sip of her wine, "Utterly absurd! Who would want to read such a thing?"

George shrugged, still smiling, "Not sure, but I know what you could call it, since it would obviously heavily feature me!"

"Oh, really," she said, putting down her bowl of pasta and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, of course. _The Prefect and the Prankster: The Story of Ella Wilson Weasley_" he paused as she laughed, "or! Or! _The Prefect Who Loved Dragons and Redheads_! Or! Or! _Maroon and Red: To Clash or Not to Clash_! Or –"

Ella pressed her lips against his, pushing him back on to the couch, "Shut it, Weasley."

-------

:( Please review??


End file.
